Avatar: De legende van Ember
by VeraHeleneKelly
Summary: - Speelt zich af in deze tijd - Ember is altijd al anders geweest. Al snel leert ze over haar geschiedenis. Is Ember de avatar en Kan ze haarzelf en haar famillie uit de handen van de opruimers houden? en kan ze de strijd winnen tegen het kwaad? Dit verhaal gaat over Ember die in opstand komt om de overgebleven meesters te redden en haar broer te vinden. Rated T voor de zekerheid.
1. Chapter 1

Ik had nooit begrepen waarom er altijd zoveel regeltjes waren. Ik had nooit begrepen waarom we niet lang op een plek konden blijven en ik had al helemaal nooit begrepen waarom mijn broertje opeens verdween. Ik begreep er niks van tot ik mijn ouders hoorden praten. Ik weet dat ik niet zou moeten luisteren. Maar ik heb zoveel vragen. Ik ging dichter bij de deur zitten om het beter te luisteren. "Ze komen dichterbij Koima.." Waar heeft papa het over? "Ik hoorde al meerde mensen praten over de opruimers, ze komen dichterbij." Wie zijn de opruimers? "Ze volgen ons, we zijn een van de weinige die nog over zijn. Eerst Natsu... we kunnen niet ook Ember kwijtraken." "We weten niet of ze Natsu hebben! Natsu leeft!" Mijn normaal zo kalme moeder was boos? En wat zeggen ze over Natsu? Weten ze meer dan dat ik weet. Ik wou de kamer binnestormen om de informatie uit hun te krijgen maar bedacht dat het zinvoller was om te blijven luister. "We weten het niet zeker... maar ik zal alles doen om mijn jongen weer te vinden. Maar we moeten voorkomen dat Ember ons ook afgenomen wordt. Dus we moeten verder trekken. Ik heb de plek al uitgekozen. Het heet Askiere, het is omringt door bos. Daar zullen we een tijdje kunnen blijven..." "Oke, we zullen onze spullen inpakken." Weer weg! Ik wil niet. Ik stormde de kamer in. "Ik wil niet meer verder weg gaan! Ik wil blijven." "E-Ember? Hoe lang stond je daar al?" "Lang genoeg, Papa. Ik wil uitleg." "Schat, kalmeer." "Nee! Wie zijn die opruimers?! En wat hebben ze met mijn broertje gedaan?!" mijn ouders wisselen blikken. "Mischien is het tijd voor de waarheid Leon." zegt mama. Papa zuchtte. "Schat, kom even zitten." ik deed wat ze zeiden en ging tegenover mijn ouders in een stoel zitten. "Um... Lieverd, kan je je dat gesprek herrineren over jouw... uhm.. talenten?" ik kon het me herrineren. Papa en mama kwamen me vertellen dat ik geen water mocht sturen in de buurt van andere mensen. Ik snapte toen nog niet waarom, ik was jong. Later begreep ik dat ik bijzonder was. "Hoe jij het water manipuleert... dat komt bijna nooit meer voor. Alleen je vader en jij en een paar andere mensen in de wereld kunnen dat. Je weet toch dat ik het vuur kan sturen?" Ik knikte. "Natsu kon dit ook. Vroeger, een lange tijd geleden was de wereld verdeelt in groepen." "Groepen?" "Ja, er warem plekken voor mensen die het lucht sturen, water, aarde of vuur." "Zijn er ook mensen die de aarde en lucht kunne sturen?! waarom wist ik dit niet eerder?" nu begon papa te praten. "Hoe minder je weet hoe veiliger." Mama ging verder met haar verhaal. "De verschillende mensen kregen meerdere malen oorlog. Op dat soort momenten was er de avatar." ik durfde mijn moeder niet te onderbreken. ik wou meer leren over de geschiedenis. Maar tot nu toe klonk het maar als een sprookje. "De avatar, Meester van alle vier de elementen. De avatar is bedoeld om balans te brengen in de wereld. Jammer genoeg is deze in geen 50 jaar meer verschenen en zonder de hulp van de avatar blijven oorlogen doorgaan." "Is er nu een oorlog?" "Ja, maar het is geen oorlog tussen de elementen. Het is een oorlog tussen mensen van onze soort en mensen die meesters van de elementen minachten. Ze vinden dat wij hier niet thuishoren. Ze vervolgen ons." "Ze vervolgen ons, maar... Natsu? Is Natsu gepakt door die opruimers!? We moeten hem terug halen. Als moet ik elke opruimer op mijn pad bevriezen!" "Lieffie, dat weten we niet en zo makkelijk gaat dat allemaal niet. De mensen van deze tijd hebben wapens." "Ik heb ook wapens! Ik gebruik mijn sturing als een wapen! Hoe durven ze mijn broertje af te pakken!" "Ember, je bent heel dapper. Maar je kan dit niet alleen." verteld papa me. "Ik train! ik train hard met de rollen die we thuis hebben! En dan zoek ik anderen. Ik zoek tante Lily!" "Tante Lily en jij zijn machtige watermeesters, maar dit kan je niet alleen lieverd. Het is veel te gevaarlijk." "Gevaarlijk of niet ik wil mijn broertje terug." ik voelde de armen van mijn ouders om me heen. "Dat weten we schat, maar eerst moeten we naar een veilige plek gaan. Dan praten we verder oke?" "Oke..." "Ember, pak je spullen in. Laat niks persoonlijks achter, geen spoor oke?" ik knikte en liep naar mijn kamer. Van deze kamer had ik nooit iets persoonlijks kunnen maken, dus ik zal waarschijnlijk geen spoor achter laten. Ik pakte de doos onder mijn bed vandaan met mijn herrineringen. Boven op lag een foto van natsu. Natsu leek op mama net als ik. Donkere haren, lichte huid en goude ogen. Ik leek erg op Natsu. Maar qua karakter waren we niks hetzelfde. Natsu was kalm, dacht goed alles door, Hij was zo volwassen. Hij zou nu 17 jaar zijn. "Ik ga je vinden Natsu... ik ga trainen... Trainen tot ik erbij neer val. Niks maakt me meer uit, ik moet je vinden. Wie weet wat die vieze opruimers met je doen?" Ookal had ik nog maar net over de opruimers gehoord... ik had nu al haat voor ze ontwikkelt. Ik pakte mijn kleding in mijn reistas die standaart in mijn kamer bleef staan. Het langste wat ik ooit op een plek heb gewoond is een en een half jaar. Op die plek ontmoette ik Roos, een van de weinige vrienden die ik heb gehad. Ze was geen meester. een andere meester heb ik nog nooit ontmoet. Behalve dan tante. Tante had me veel dingen geleerd samen met papa. Maar ik wist dat er meer was. En ik ga alles leren wat maar kan zodat ik de vuile opruimers kan neerhalen. Ik pakte mijn teken- en lees-boeken en legte ze boven op mijn kleding. Nog mijn sieraden kistje en dan had ik al bijna alles. Ik had niet veel spullen. Als je veel reist wen je aan het idee dat je weinig spullen nodig hebt. Ik liep naar beneden om te helpen met de rollen. We hadden een rollenkamer, deze kamer stond vol met rollen met technieken. Ik nam stiekem altijd een rol mee als ik weer eens een 'wandeling' ging maken. Als ik ging 'wandelen' ging ik naar een plek om met water te spelen. Altijd als we in een nieuwe woning kwamen was het eerste wat ik ging doen wandelen. Zoeken naar een plek om te oefenen. Ik haatte het als ik lang niet kon sturen, ik voelde me dan niet mezelf. Ik hoop dat in Akiere een meer of een rivier is. Een strand is ook goed, zolang er maar een rustig plekje is met veel water. "Ember Joehoe?!" ik werd wakker geschud uit mijn gedachten door mijn moeder. "Oh, mama. Ik kwam om te helpen met de rollen." "Kom maar mee, ik heb er al veel ingepakt." ik hield ervan om te helpen met de rollen in te pakken. Het was zelden dat ik in de rollen mocht kijken en als ik rolle meenam om te oefenen waren het water rollen. Andere rollen nam ik niet mee, ik wist dat daar een grotere straf op stond dan gewoon een preek. Ik was nieuwschierig. We hadden wel honderede rollen! Ik wilde ze zo graag lezen. Voor de rest hadden we ook een muur vol met boeken staan. De boeken had ik ook nooit mogen lezen van papa. "Begin maar met de boeken schat." ik liep naar de kast en nam een lege doos mee. Ik legde er stapeltjes in totdat bovenop een stapeltje een boek lag dat me intresseerde. "_De Legende van de avatar._" Fluister ik. Ik sloeg het boek open. Er stonden namen met plaatjes erbij.

_Avatar Roku. Vuurmeester, geboren op 82 VSK. Gestorven op 12 VSK. (Vuurnatie)_

Wat betekent VSK?

Er zat een plaatje bij van een man met lang grijs haar en een lange baard. Hij had goude ogen en droeg rode kleding. Bovenop zijn hoofd zat een sort knotje met een sieraad? ik kon het niet goed zien. Het boek was oud en de bladzijden waren wat vervaagd. Ik sloeg een pagina om. Ik keek in de ogen van een kale man met een blauwe pijl op zijn hoofd. ondanks dat hij kaal was had hij wel een baard.

_Avatar aang. Luchtmeester, geboren op 12 VSK. Gestorven op 153 NSK. (Zuidelijke luchttempel)_

Wacht even... Hij is 166 jaar? Dat meen je niet! ik besloot om het stukje onder deze avatar te lezen.

_Aang was 100 jaar lang bevroren in een ijsberg. Hij ontwaakte, biologisch nog steeds 12, in een wereld in oorlog. Tijdens zijn afwezigheid voerde de Vuurnatie oorlog met de drie andere naties en slaagde erin de Luchtnomaden helemaal uit te roeien. Hij slaagde erin om Vuurheer Ozai te stoppen en bracht vrede. Aang kreeg drie kinderen met zijn vrouw Katara. Kya, Bumi en Tenzin. Waaronder twee watermeesters en een luchtmeester. (Lees voor meer informatie De legende van Aang.)_

Zouden wij dat boek in huis hebben? Ik zocht tussen een paar boeken die nog op de planken stonden maar vond geen boek met die naam. Misschien zat het boek al in de dozen? Ik zal het uitzoeken in ons nieuwe huis. Ik weet dat ik niet mag rondneuzen maar nu ben ik nieuwschierig. Ik pakte snel de rest van de boeken in maar stopte het boek 'De legende van de avatar' onder mijn T-shirt. Ik ging terug naar mijn kamer en stopte het boek in een zijvak van mijn tas. De rest van de dag helpte ik mijn ouders met inpakken. Het was niet veel werk. Wij huurden of kochten huizen met meubels en al om ze vervolgens zo weer achter te laten. Dus het enige wat we meenamen waren persoonlijke spullen. Het was avond toen we klaar waren. "Rijden we 's nachts?" vroeg ik vader. "Ja, we gaan eerst nog wat eten en vertrekken daarna. Kun jij nog even de kamers checken." Dit was eigenlijk altijd Natsu's taakje geweest. Hij zag het altijd als we iets hadden laten liggen. Ik had dat talent ook maar niet zo goed als Natsu. Ik liep de kamers in en uit, maar vond niet veel meer. Nog wat vuile was en dat was het. ik stopte de gevonden spullen in de doos die nog open was. We lieten altijd een doos open voor de spullen die later nog gevonden werden. Dit was het dan. Straks nog avond eten en dan zag ik dit huis nooit meer terug. Ik had er geen moeite mee. Ik zie huizen nooit als een thuis. Thuis is waar je famillie is. Waar ik ook zou zijn. Als ik er met mijn famillie was zou het thuis zijn. We aten ons avond eten terwijl mama mij enthousiast probeerde te maken over het dorpje Akiere waar we naartoe zouden verhuizen. "Waarschijnlijk kan je daar ook wat vrienden maken Ember! We kunnen er best lang blijven. En er zijn mooie natuurgebieden waar je waarschijnlijk wel geintresseerd in bent." Vrienden? ik heb nooit echt veel vrienden gehad. Het is moeilijk om jezelf te binden als je weet dat je die plek toch gaat verlaten en die persoon nooit meer zult zien. Misschien ben ik eenzaam. Maar binden doet pijn. Die fout heb ik al te vaak gemaakt. Maar misschien is het daar anders. Als we langer blijven... misschien heb ik dan een kans om vrienden te maken? Mijn sociale vaardigheden zijn echt prut maar ik kan het proberen. Stiekem kreeg ik al meer zin om te gaan. Zonder het te laten merken aan mijn ouders natuurlijk. Toen was het zo ver. Ik nam plaats op de achterbank. Helemaal voor me alleen. 5 jaar geleden zou Natsu er nog zijn en kon ik mijn hoofd op zijn schoot leggen om daarop te slapen. sinds dien neem ik altijd een kussen mee in de auto. Als ik mijn ogen sluit probeer ik mezelf wijs te maken dat ik tegen Natsu aan lig... soms werkt het.. soms niet. Dit was een van de keren dat het niet lukte. Dus ik bleef de nacht wakker en staarde uit het raam naar de donkere velden waar we langskwamen en de heldere sterren hemel. Hoe lang zou het duren voordat we in Akiere komen? Ik hoop niet al te lang. Het is alweer een paar dagen geleden dat ik heb 'gewandeld' en ik word nerveus als ik lang mijn sturing niet kan gebruiken. Ik strekte mijn armen en benen en rekte me uit. Het voelde zo leeg op de achterbank. "Hey Natsu, ik kom je halen oke? Wacht op me." misschien was het mijn verbeelding mischien niet maar ik voelde mezelf warmer worden. Ik sloot mijn ogen. "Weltrusten grote broer."

**Sorry voor de spellings fouten! arghhh... mijn nederlands is echt slecht... Laat me weten wat je ervan vindt en of ik dit verhaal door moet zetten. Btw, Natsu's naam heb ik van Fairy Tail :) maar het is niet dezelfde persoon hoor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Volgende hoofdstuk :)**

"Ember, wordt wakker. We zijn er." Ik hoorde mama's stem van ver weg. "hmpf?" Twee armen begonnen me te schudden. Mijn ogen schoten open. "Nog vijf minuten!" "Lieve Ember, we zijn bij ons nieuwe huis. Wil je het dan niet zien?" Nieuw huis? Waar heeft dat mensen het over. Ik draai me weg en sluit mijn ogen om weer verder te slapen. Wacht even... Nieuw huis? We zijn er! Ik ga snel overeind zitten en kijk uit het raam. En daar stond het huisje, omringt door boven. Het was best klein, maar knus. Het leek wel uit een sprookje weggelopen. "Ziet er best gezellig uit." Mama doet de deur van de auto open. "Kom mee schat, dan lijd ik je rond." ik hing eerst mijn ene been naar buiten en toen de andere om me vervolgens op te grond te laten zakken. Ik liep mama achterna het huis in. Achter de voordeur zat een gang met drie deuren. "Dat is de woonkamer." We liepen de eerste deur binnen. Het huisje zag er vanbinnen uit zoals ik verwacht had. Knus, sprookjes achtig en als een plek die ik hopelijk over een tijdje mijn eigen kan noemen. In het midden van de kamer stond een klein salontafeltje op een kleed, omringt door een rode bank en een bijpassende stoel. Ook stond er een openhaard in de kamer. Ik glimlachte bij het idee daarvan. Vroeger zat ik altijd naast Natsu naar het vuur te kijken terwijl hij er figuurtjes in maakte. Soms maakte hij draken, Soms mensen of objecten en soms, heel soms, bedacht hij zelf verhalen en gebruikte hij het vuur om de hoofdpersonen echt tot leven te laten komen. Het was altijd mooi om te zijn hoe het vuur leefde. Maar het leefde alleen als Natsu erbij was. Natsu kon het vuur laten leven. Ik wou dat ik dat ook kon. Ik snapte ook nooit waarom ik het uiterlijk van een vuurstuurder had maar de sturing van een watermeester. Papa en mama vonden het ook een raadsel. Toen ik geboren was zei papa dat hij graag eens een watermeester als zoon of dochter zou krijgen. Blijkbaar is dat dus gelukt, maar hoe? Het blijft mij een raadsel. Mijn ouders zeggen dat ik bijzonder ben. "Kom, schat. Later we naar de keuken gaan." Je kon de keuken binnengaan via de woonkamer of de gang. De keuken was minder klein dan ik had gedacht. Dat zou mam fijn vinden. Mama houdt ervan om te koken. Er waren dagen dat Natsu en ik de hele dag mama's nieuwe recepten proeven. Soms waren ze geweldig, soms vreselijk. Achter de derde deur zat een wc. Daarna liepen we de trap op. Alweer drie deuren. De eerste was een badkamer. Het had en douche-bad een wc en twee wasbakken. De volgend deur was de kamer van mijn ouders. Niks bijzonders, een tweeling-bed een bureau en een kast. Ondanks dat er geen persoonlijke dingen in stonden zag het er al gezellig uit. We gingen samen op bed liggen. "Wil je je eigen kamer niet zien?" "Hm, jawel." "Het is de laatste deur. Ik denk dat je het een fijne kamer zult vinden." ik stond op en liep naar de deur waarachter mijn nieuwe kamer lag. "daar gaat ie dan." ik duwde de deur open. Ik voelde me gelijk op mijn gemak, de kamer had warme tinten. Oranje, rood en dat in meerdere tinten. Ik hield van die kleuren. Soms denk ik dus dat mijn naam geen toeval is. Ember komt van amber. Een steensoort met een warme oranje kleur. Ik had altijd al zo'n steen in mijn bezit willen hebben maar het kopen ervan, daar ben ik gewoon nog niet aan toegekomen. Ik begon nu door de kleur heen te kijken naar de inrichting. Aan de achterwand zat een groot raam waar de zonnestralen naar binnenkwamen. Prachtig. Het bed was groter dan een een-persoons-bed maar kleiner dan die voor twee personen. Dat is goed... Ik hou van ruimte. Ik val meestal in slaap met mijn knieën bij mijn borstkast maar wordt waker met mijn armen en benen ver uitgestrekt. Aangezien ik ook veel rol in mijn slaap is een groot bed handig. Ik slaap meestal onrustig. Ik heb meestal rare dromen. Maar ik ben er aan gewend. Ik heb ze al zo lang ik me herinner maar de enigste die ik er ooit over vertelde is Natsu. Natsu weer eigenlijk alles over mij en ik alles over hem. Dat is wat ons zo sterk maakt. Onze familie dacht meestal dat we tweelingen waren omdat we zo close zijn en veel op elkaar lijken. Het had zo gekund. Ik leg mijn tas op mijn bed en ga ernaast liggen. Ik rommel blind in mijn tas tot ik het lijstje vind. Ik hou het lijstje boven mijn hoofd om het goed te bekijken. Natsu en ik, arm om arm, voor het bos. Ik was 11 en hij was 12. We hadden alle twee een tintje door de zon. Mijn haar was korter dan nu maar ik had nog steeds lokken voor mijn ogen hangen. Net als Nutsu, met onze gouden ogen kijken we lachende in de camera. De zomer zal ik nooit vergeten. Niet omdat ik toen de grootste lol ooit met mijn broer had beleeft, maar omdat het de laatste zomer was dat ik hem ooit had gezien. Ik weet het nog als de dag van gisteren.

_"Natsu! Waar ben je?" ik liep het bos een stukje uit naar ons huisje, misschien was Natsu al teruggegaan? Mijn moeder kwam het huis uitrennen en sloeg haar armen om haar hen. "O god, gelukkig. Je bent veilig." ze aaide me over mijn hoofd. Mijn vader kwam nu ook het huis uit rennen. Hij hurkte naast me. "Lieverd waar is Natsu?" papa keek me gespannen aan. "waar is Natsu, Ember?!" "I-Ik weet het niet." ik wist niet wat er aan de hand was maar ik voelde dat er iets niet goed zat. "waar zag je hem voor het laatst?!" "I-in het bos? We deden verstoppertje, m-maar ik kon Natsu niet vinden." mijn vader sprong op en rende het bos in. Vader was al uit het zicht maar ik kon hem horen roepen. Meerdere keren hoorde ik mijn vader de naam van mijn broer uitroepen. "mama, wat is er aan de hand?" ik begon te trillen. "Geen zorgen schat, laten we het huis ingaan." "Nee, ik wil eerst Natsu zien! Wat is er aan de hand mama." mama stond op, ik zag dat ze trilde. "Ember, ik wil dat je nu mee het huis inkomt." "Ik kom mee als je belooft dat Natsu terug komt." ik wachtte, maar mama zei niks. "Mama? Wil je het beloven?" het bleef stil en toen trok ze me mee aan mijn elleboog. Ik kon nog net de tranen in haar ogen zien. Ondanks dat klonk haar stem sterk. "Kom we gaan thee drinken tot papa terug komt." _

die avond kwam vader terug, zonder Natsu. Ik kan me nog herinneren hoe mijn moeder in de armen van mijn vader viel. Mijn jongen. Mompelde ze telkens opnieuw. Vader en moeder huilden. Die nacht vertrokken we naar een andere stad. We zouden het huisje nooit meer terug zien. We reden in totaal drie dagen tot we in een nieuwe stad kwamen, waar we ons nieuwe leven begonnen. Zonder Natsu.

Ik liet mijn vinger over de foto glijden en stopte bij Natsu zijn glimlach. Vanzelf kwam er ook een lachje op mijn gezicht. Natsu, is een opgewekte jongen. Zo een waar je vrolijk van wordt als je bij hem bent. Nadat Natsu verdwenen was, was ik steeds vaker bij een meer te vinden. Daar maakte ik figuurtjes van het water. Ik probeerde me in te beelden dat het vuur was en dat Natsu naast me zat en een verhaal vertelde. Soms leek het net of ik zijn stem kon horen. Die momenten waren pijnlijk, het was pijnlijk als ik me hem probeerde te herinneren, maar ik kan Natsu niet vergeten. Zijn stem niet, zijn lach niet en zijn gezicht niet. Dus wat maakt het uit als het pijn doet, wat maakt het uit dat ik huil? Als ik het niet zou doen zou ik hem misschien wel vergeten en wat voor zus zal ik dan wel niet zijn... Ik zette de foto op mij nachtkastje neer en bleef ernaar kijken tot er op mijn deur wordt geklopt. In de deuropening stond papa. "Hey Ember, moet ik je helpen met uitpakken?" ik wou bijna ja zeggen tot ik mij herinnerde dat ik een van papa's boeken in mijn tas had gedaan. "Nee, dat lukt wel pap." "Oké lieverd. We gaan over een uur eten." "Oké." ik wachtte tot ik papa de trap af hoorde gaan een maakte toen mijn tas verder open. Bovenop lag het boek. Ik wilde het graag lezen maar bedacht me dat ik eerst moest uitpakken. Ik maakte het laatje van mijn nachtkastje open en legde het boek erin. Toen draaide ik mijn tas om en liet alles op mijn bed vallen. Het was toch al niet meer netjes omdat ik erin had gegraaid om de foto te pakken. Ik vouwde mijn kleding op en legde het in de kast. Mijn jurken hangde ik op. Het waren vooral zomerkleding. Het is hier nu warm dus vandaar. Ik kan niet ook nog eens winterkleding meenemen. Als heb ik een trui. Het is een rode trui met een capuchon. Hij was van Natsu. Toen zijn geur begon te verdwijnen spoot ik er vaak zijn deo op van axe. Ik hing de trui op in mijn kast. De overige dingen zoals ondergoed en sokken deed ik in de onderste la. Mij schoenen zette ik ernaast. Daarna zette ik de doos onder mijn bed. Als laatste plaatste ik de overige dingen in mijn kamer. Ik liep nog naar de Badkamer om mij toilet-tas er meer te zetten. De kastjes waren al ver gevuld met de spullen van papa en mama. Als je het niet wist zou je denken dat we hier al lang wonen. Daar zijn pap en mam in geoefend. Het is raar om te zien hoe snel zij hun huis een thuis kunnen maken. Ik heb daar altijd meer moeite mee. Ik hoorde toen mijn moeder roepen "Ember! Het eten is klaar!" die avond aten we een mix van het eten dat we nog hadden. We hadden namelijk geen boodschappen kunnen doen. Het smaakte toch lekker. Een succesvol recept van mama. "pap, mam. Mag ik vanavond gaan wandelen?" "Nee schat, je kent hier de omgeving nog niet goed." "maar papa, het blijft lang licht." "luister naar je vader schat, morgen mag je weg oké?" zegt mama. "hmm oké..." zeg ik met tegenzin. Na het eten. Bleef ik een tijdje naar het uitzicht van mijn kamer kijken. Ik wou eigenlijk het boek lezen maar ik was bang dat papa of mama binnenkwam en ik het boek moest inleveren. Dus ik bleef kijken hoe de schaduwen langer werden, de wereld amber-kleurig werd en hoe uiteindelijk de zon het bos donker achterliet. Daarna trok ik mijn pyjama aan en ging in bed liggen. Hoe sneller ik sliep, hoe sneller het morgen was dus hoe sneller ik de omgeving kan verkennen. Ik draaide me om om het nachtlampje uit te doen en keek nog een keer naar de foto. "Weltrusten grote broer.

**Wat vond je ervan? Ik hoop dat het een beetje is gelukt. Het kan zijn dat er wat spelfouten in zitten. Ik typte dit namelijk allemaal op mijn mobiel. Dus het kan zijn dat ik het later op mijn computer nog wat ga veranderen. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ik werd wakker van het licht van de zon. Al zou je me in een donkere kamer laten slapen, ik werd altijd Wakker wanneer de zon opkwam en pas als de zon weer ondergaat kan ik slapen. Ik opende mijn ogen. Het duurde even voordat ik besefte waar ik was. Maar toen ik vanuit mijn bed naar het uitzicht keek vanuit mijn raam, herinnerde ik me dat ik daar gisteren heb staan kijken, in mijn nieuwe kamer, in een nieuw huis. Oh ja, vandaag mocht ik wandelen. Waarschijnlijk zou ik eerst wat gaan joggen dus douchen doe ik daarna wel. Ik trok mijn pyjama uit en verwisselde die voor een kort rood broekje, een grijs hemdje en zwarte gympen. Mijn zwarte lange haren deed ik in een hoge staart. Ik sloop naar beneden voor wat te eten. Ik rommelde in de kastjes maar het enigste wat we hadden was een klein pakje yoghurt. Ik lepelde het op. Toen liep ik naar de woonkamer. Ik wist dat daar de rollen waren. Ik stond voor de kasten. Ze waren nog niet gevuld. Er stonden velen dozen naast. Ik opende er een voorzichtig. Het waren boeken. Ik opende nog een doos. Waterrollen! Ik opende de bovenste. Deze ging over helen. Saai, ik wil wat meer actie. Ik opende nog wat rollen tot ik er een tegen kwam die me interesseerde. 'De waterzweep' die techniek ken ik niet. Tijd om het uit te proberen. Ik liep nog eens naar mijn kamer om mijn mobiel te pakken voor muziek en een tas voor de rol. De eerste tas die ik tegenkwam was een witte schoudertas. Niet het fijnste bij joggen maar het kan ermee door. Ik stopte er de rol en een flesje water in. Terwijl ik de trap afliep stopte ik mijn oortjes in en zette ik een house/dance mix op. Ik lette op in welke richting ik rende. Ik moet de weg wel terug kunnen vinden. Ik voelde de lucht mijn longen in en uit stromen en ik begon steeds harder te rennen. Mijn benen begonnen naar een tijdje te branden maar ik negeerde het. Ik bleef rennen, zo hard ik maar kon. En ik kon hard. Als Natsu en ik een wedstrijden deden wisten we van tevoren al wie de winnaar zou worden. Ik remde wat af toen ik gekletter hoorde. Een rivier? Ik liep snel op het geluid af. Het werd steeds sterker. Het was zeker weten water! Opeens stopten de bomen en stond ik voor een grote rivier. Ik volgde het water omhoog tot ik een waterval zag die achter de bomen verdween. Dit is goed! Ik liep snel terug naar beneden. Het water zag er zuiver uit. Ik kon de bodem, planten en de zwemende vissen duidelijke zien. Ik had niet beter kunnen krijgen, wat het beste was, was dat het meer omringt was door riet en andere planten. Dat geeft me wat dekking voor het geval dat hier iemand komt. Ik deed mijn sokken en schoenen uit en ging aan de rand van het water zitten om  
Vervolgens mijn voeten erin te laten drijven. Ik nam een slok water en zette het flesje naast me neer. Ik deed mijn oortjes uit en stopte mijn mobiel in mijn tas. Ik pakte de rol. Ik opende hem en legde hem op mijn schoot. "De waterzweep hè?" op het plaatje stond een silhouet dat een soort sliert van water tussen zijn handen hielt.

_**Waterzweep:**__ een veel voorkomende techniek waarbij de waterstuurder een lange sliert water als een zweep hanteert. De waterzweep kan worden gebruikt om klappen uit te delen, maar ook om een voorwerp of persoon vast te grijpen. De eerste stap is om de waterzweep te leren met je armen en handen, daarna kan je de waterzweep leren met je benen en voeten. _  
_Leertijd: 2 weken tot 1 maand._

Wat een lange leertijd, waarschijnlijk een foutje. Ik snap niet wat er moeilijk aan is. Met de waterzweep gerijpte ik wat planten vast en trok ze naar me toe. Dat lukte makkelijk! "yes!" daarna gaf ik met de zweep een klap tegen een van de rotsen in de water. Hoorde ik een krak? Ik zwom naar de rots toe. Er zat een barst waar ik de rots had geraakt. Dit is een makkie! Ik herhaalde de oefening met mijn benen en voeten. Het kostte me iets meer energie maar het lukte makkelijk. Ik keek trots naar de twee barsten in de rots. Ik zwom terug naar de zijkant van het meer en klom eruit. Ik stuurde het water uit mijn kleding zodat ik weer helemaal droog was. Het water stuurde ik weer terug het meer in. Toen hoorde ik voetstappen. Mijn adem versnelde. Shit, ik moet snel wegwezen. Als iemand de rol ziet, wat moeten ze dan wel niet denken. Ik stopte de rol snel in mijn tas. Toen begon ik als een gek te rennen. Ik hoorde iemand roepen. De persoon rende me niet achterna. Dat zou ook geen zin hebben. Alsof diegene mij zou inhalen... Ik rende maar huis. Mijn moeder stond in de deuropening en ze keek niet erg blij. "Ember Saphira Amitica!" ik haatte het als ze heel mijn naam gebruikte en dat wist ze. "Mag ik eens even in je tas kijken." met tegenzin haalde ik de tas van mijn schouder en gaf hem aan mijn moeder. Ze opende hem en haalde de rol eruit. "Ik wist het. Lieverd, ik weet dat je wilt trainen maar zeg het van tevoren." huh? "Je bent niet boos?" "Nee, lieverd. Je vader en ik hadden het er gisteren over en we vinden het goed als je traint, maar we willen wel dat je ons op de hoogte houdt en af en toe zal Leon met je mee gaan." "Ik mag trainen!" ik rende naar mijn moeder en sloeg mijn armen om haar heen. "Thanks mama!" het was Niet zo dat ik niet zou trainen als ik geen toestemming had maar op een of andere manier voelde het fijner als het mocht van mijn ouders. Ik liet mijn moeder los. "Dus hoe ging het vandaag, Ember?" ze opende de rol om te zien wat ik had geoefend. "De waterzweep? Dat is een moeilijke niet waar?" "Nee hoor! Ik kan het zelfs al met mijn voeten!" ze aait me over mijn hoofd. "Dan ben je deze techniek vast al lang aan het oefenen." "Huh? Vandaag was de eerste keer dat ik de techniek deed." mijn moeder staart me aan alsof ik haar net vertelde dat ik uit de toekomst kom. "Dat is uiterst bijzonder..." ze kijkt bedenkelijk naar de lucht. "Ik heb wel een hele talentvolle dochter." ze kijkt me aan met een trotse lach op haar gezicht. "Maar hoeveel talent je ook hebt, ik wil dat Leon de volgende keer met je mee gaat." "is goed mams. Als je het niet erg vindt ga ik nu douchen. Ik heb het laatste stuk gerend en voel me een beetje vies nu." "Is goed meid." Ze gaf me mijn tas terug maar hield de rol in haar hand. Ik rende de trap op naar de badkamer en deed de deur achter me op slot. Ik kan niet geloven dat ik mag trainen! Met de hulp van papa wordt ik een echte meester en kan ik die vieze opruimers verslaan. Dit wordt geweldig! ik zette de kraan aan en vulde het bad met heet water en stopte er wat lavendelzeep in. De kamer zat al vol met stoom. Ik kleedde me uit en ging voor de spiegel staan om te kijken hoe mijn haar zat. ik haalde het stiekje eruit en liet mijn donkere lokken voor mijn ogen stapte het bad daarna in. Ik ging zitten, en daarna liggen. Ik nam een grote hap adem en ging met mijn hoofd onder water. Het was heerlijk om zo dicht bij je element te zijn. Na een tijdje raakte mijn adem op en kwam ik weer boven. Ik snuifde de geur van lavendel op en ging rustig met mijn ogen dicht liggen. Het voelde fijn, die warmte, die kalmte. Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen en begon ik het water te manipuleren. Eerst maakte ik vormen, daarna liet ik slierten door heel de kamer dansen. Ik grinnekte. Toen klopte er iemand op de deur waardoor ik mijn concentratie verloor en al het water op de grond kletterde. "Schat? wat gebeurde daar?" Het was mama. "Niets roep ik terug." ik vind het controle terug en stuur al het water terug in de badkuip. "Oke, kom je zo middageten? Ik heb broodjes gemaakt. Je vader wilt het nog wat hebben over de training." "Oke, ik kom er zo aan." Ik stapte het bad uit en liet het bad leeglopen. Ik pakte een handoek uit de kast en sloeg hem om me heen. Ik deed mijn kleding die ik in een hoekje had laten liggen in de wasmand en draaide de deur van het slot om vervolgens naar miijn nieuwe kamer te lopen. Met de handdoek nog om me heen haalde ik kleding uit mijn kast. Een simpel wit T-shirt met een kort bruin broekje. Vervolgens pakte ik mijn bruine laarsjes, sokken en ondergoed. Ik liet de handdoek van me afglijden en stuurde de overige druppeltjes van mijn huid af. Het water stuurde ik het raam uit. Het raam! Snel deed ik de gordijnen dicht. Ik weet dat hier niemand in de buurt woont maar wat als er nou een wandelaar loopt of zo? Ik kleed me aan met een kloppend hard en kam daarna mijn haren. Ik deed geen make-up op. Ik had van mezelf al lange donkere wimpers dus make-up deed ik alleen op op feestjes. Toen mijn haar in model zat liep ik naar beneden voor middageten. Aan tafel zaten papa en mama, in het midden stond een bord met broodjes. "MMM... broodjes!" ik rende op de tafel af en pakte een broodje van de stapel. Voordat ik hem naar binnen kon werken sprak mijn vader. "Ember, wacht even. Ik wil met je praten." ik liet het broodje zakken en keek naar de serieuze blikken op mijn ouders' gezichten. "Ja?" "Klopt het dat je vandaag de waterzweep hebt geleerd?" ik knikte, had ik dit niet al eerder vertelt aan mama. "Hoe lang heb je er voor getraint." "Uhm... geen idee. Het lukte gelijk de eerste keer en daarna heb ik het wat geoefend. Misschien een uur? Of een half uur? Ik weet het niet precies. "Ember, het kostte mij drie weken om de techniek te leren." Of papa was niet zo'n getalenteerde meester als ik had gedacht of de leertijd op de rol klopte wel. "Dus?" "Ember, je bent bijzonder. Je bent een geboren meester. Vanaf nu zal ik je trainingen niet meer tegenhouden. Ik zal je alles leren wat ik weet, ik heb me vergist toen ik je verbied om te sturen. Ik denk dat jij een grote kans maakt om een echte vechter te worden." Papa gaf me een compliment. Dit is... zeldzaam. "Uh.. Thanks papa!" "Morgen begint je training. Ik zal het niet makkelijk voor je maken omdat je mijn dochter bent, ik zal je behandelen als een leerling." "Dat is oke." "Zou je morgen mij de plek willen laten zien waar je vandaag hebt getraint?" "Ja! Het is echt een perfecte plek! Het ligt diep in het bos, het is omringt door planten, het heeft een waterval en het is heel helder." vertel ik hem enthousiast. "Dat is mooi rest van de dag hielp ik met de rollen en boeken te sorteren en in de kasten neer te zetten. Na het avondeten ging ik naar mijn kamer. Ik ging op mijn bed liggen en haalde het boek uit mijn nachtkastje. Ik liet mijn vingers over de letters glijden. 'De legende van de avatar.' Ik was nog steeds bang dat pap of mam binnen zou komen maar ik was nou eenmaal nieuwschierig. Ik ging wat door de bladzijdes heen en zag de ene avatar naar de ander, elk met hun eigen speciale verhaal. Na een tijdje stopte het en stond er een kleine tekst. _Na avatar Kamero is het niet meer duideliljk geweest wie de avatar is. De meeste mensen denken dat de avatar niet meer bestaat en denken dat de avatar een soort mythologie is. Andere mensen geloven dat de avatar een soortgelijke situatie als Avatar Aang meemaakt en dat de avatar dus weer zal verschijnen. We hopen natuurlijk op het laatste, want de avatar zorgt dat de balans intact blijft._ Precies wat mam zei, de avatar is verdwenen. Ik hoop dat de avatar snel verschijnt om de opruimers te verslaan. Ik sloeg nog een bladzijden om. In sierlijke letters stond er 'De geestelijke wereld.' Ik sloeg snel de bladzijde om. Dit maakte me nieuwschierig. _De geestenwereld is de thuisbasis van geesten, onsterfelijke bovennatuurlijke wezens die vaak verschillende aspecten van het leven en de natuur belichamen. De vorige levens van de avatar bestaan ook in de Geestenwereld, het is niet bekend of andere stervelingen er ook verblijven._Dat klinkt bijna als een sprookje. Bestaan zoiets wel? Ik leesde snel verder.

_Het is moeilijk, dus ook zeldzaam, voor een mens om naar de Geestenwereld te gaan; omgekeerd zijn er ook slecht een paar geesten in staat om naar de sterfelijke wereld te gaan. De Geestenwereld en de fysieke wereld staan het dichtst bij elkaar op de dag van de zonnewende, op die dag is het mogelijk voor geesten én mensen om naar de andere wereld te reizen. Er zijn ook verschillende locaties in de fysieke wereld die als een brug naar de Geestenwereld kunnen dienen, vaak worden deze plaatsen geëerd en beschermt door de bewoneners, zoals de geesten oase op de Noordpool. De Avatar zelf fungeert ook als brug tussen de twee werelden en hij kan ook vrij tussen heb reizen, hoewel sturing in de Geestenwereld niet werkt._

_Er zijn weinig manieren bekend voor een mens op naar de Geestenwereld te gaan. Waarschijnlijk is de meest voorkomende manier om mee te gaan met een geest als die van wereld naar wereld springt._

Dus de avatar kan naar de geestenwereld, het lijkt me zo'n bijzondere plek om heen te gaan. Ik sloeg nog een bladzijde om. Ik schrok, Over twee bladzijden stonden verschillende plaatjes van de geestenwereld. Het leek op de plek waar ik over droomde. Maar... nee dit is vast niet zo. Rechtonderaan de bladzijde stond een tekst. _*Deze tekeningen zijn gemaakt uit de verhalen van de avatar en mensen die claimen de geestenwereld bezocht te hebben. _Het zal dan wel gewoon niet goed getekent zijn. Ik probeerde de gedachte weg te halen maar ik voelde me nerveus. Ik sloeg het boek dicht en legde het terug in mijn nachtkastje. Kon het zijn dat ik de avatar ben? Nee joh! Ik kan niet vuursturen. Ik deed vaak oefeningen voor de lol met Natsu mee maar waar hij de mooiste vlammem maakte, wist ik niet eens een vonkje te maken. Het was duidelijk dat ik geen vuurstuurder was. Dus nee, ik ben niet de avatar. De avatar bestuurt alle vier de elementen, wat ik dus niet doe. Ik ben gewoon Ember, een watermeester. Ik trekte mijn pyjama aan en roepte een weltruste naar mijn ouders. Toen ik in mijn bed lag lukte het niet om in slaap te komen. Ik was bang voor de plek waar ik heen zou gaan als ik in slaap viel. Dus ik bleef die nacht wakker. Ik trainde mijn buik-, been- en arm-spieren die nacht tot ik zo moe was dat ik niet meer helder kon nadenken. Het was zo moeilijk om mezelf wakker te houden. Ik voelden hoe zwaar mijn oogleden waren. Ik ging in mijn bed zitten, ik probeerde mezelf nog wakker te houden maar ik was kapot. Langzaam vielen mijn ogen dicht en zakte ik in een diepe slaap.

**Hmm... ik had niet verwacht dat het zo ging worden. Ik denk eigenlijk nooit na voordat ik iets schrijf, het komt er gewoon uit. Tja tot nu toe werkt het goed dus wat maakt het uit. Btw, bij foto's staat een foto van een waterval, dat is hoe de plek waar Ember de waterzweep leerde er ongeveer uitziet.**

**Lieve lieve mensen, zouden jullie mij willen helpen? Ik wil graag een foto erop zetten Hoe Ember er ongeveer uitziet. Dus als je ergens een plaatje ziet van een meisje met goude/oranjeachtige ogen en lang donker haar ( het liefst stijl) zou je die dan willen opsturen? Dan ben je echt een held. Dan wordt mijn volgende hoofdstuk aan jou opgedragen :) Ik heb het zelf gebrobeer te tekenen maar het is niet precies geworden hoe iik het wilde. ** : / / - 1 0 2 . # /


	4. Chapter 4

"Aandacht erbij Ember!" roept mijn vader nadat ik geraakt werd door zijn aanval. Hij zwemt mijn richting op. Als hij recht voor me is gaat hij staan zodat hij groter is dan ik. Hij klopt op mijn hoofd. "Waar zit je Ember? Als je echt wilt leren zul je alles moeten geven." Ik bal mijn vuisten. "dit is wat ik wil." ik sla mijn vuist in het water waardoor ik een kleine golf creëerde. Mijn vader pakt mijn schouders vast en kijkt me diep in mijn ogen aan. "Als er iets is.. Dan.. Als je ergens over wilt praten, kan je naar me toe komen." het was mooi om te zien hoe een hard trainende meester veranderde in in bezorgde vader. "Het is niets papa. Ik had gewoon slecht geslapen vanacht." "Hoe kwam dat?" "Ik moet nog wennen aan mijn nieuwe kamer." de waarheid was dat ik niet kon slapen door het hoofdstuk dat ik had gelezen over de geestenwereld. Het was zeker niet mogelijk dat ik de avatar was, maar het zat me dwars dat de tekening van de geestenwereld me zo bekend voorkwam. Voor ik ging trainen met vader las ik dat er veel energie voor nodig was om in de geesten wereld te komen. Ook was het makkelijker als je zo zwak bent dat je zou kunnen overlijden, de brug tussen de twee werelden is dan kleiner. Maar ik kon niet mezelf elke dag uitputten en wakker blijven om niet in de geestenwereld te komen, als dat het al was waar ik in mijn dromen kwam. Ik denk niet dat ik dat vol kan houden. Stop! Ik moet er niet aan denken. Denk aan je training, je moet blijven trainen, voor Natsu en voor de andere meesters die nog over zijn. Dus ik besloot om mijn gedachtes weg te bannen en mij geheel te focussen op de training. Ik zag dat vader aan de kant was gaan zitten. Ik liep naar hem toe, wat makkelijker ging dan bij normale mensen omdat ik het water om me heen weg stuurde. Ik plofte naast hem neer en samen aten we de Lunch die mama voor ons had klaargemaakt. Toen we klaar waren ruimde papa de spullen op en liep het water in. Ik liep hem achterna maar ging daarna een andere richting op zodat we tegenover elkaar stonden. We zouden de oefening herhalen van voor het eten. Papa zou water op me afsturen in meerdere vormen met meerdere technieken. Ik moest ze stoppen en ze daarna proberen terug op hem af te sturen. Het terug sturen was voor het eten niet gelukt, maar wat ik nu voelde, een soort kracht, stromend door mijn aderen, het voelde alsof ik sterker was. Ik weet niet of het was door de gedachtes die ik voor even achter me liet of door iets anders maar ik kon de kracht voelen. De koude wind waaide, maar het voelde goed door mijn haren en op mijn huid. Ik haal wat plukken haar uit mijn ogen en ga stevig met twee benen een klein stukje uit elkaar klaar staan. "Klaar?" nog voor ik zeker weten kon zeggen vloog er een scherp mes van ijs op me af. Ik focuste me op het mes dat steeds dichterbij kwam en zich elk moment tussen mijn ogen kon planten, maar toen ik focuste voelde ik controle, het leek alsof de wereld om me heen langzamer ging. Langzaam bracht ik mijn hand omhoog, minder dan een centimeter van mijn neus vandaan vond de oorzaak plaats van de klap die je door het bos kon horen galmen. Ik had het mes gestopt. Zonder dan het mij pijn had kunnen doen had ik het gedaan. Ondanks de succesvolle situatie voelde ik me kalm. Langzaam bracht ik mijn hand naar achter tot boven mijn schouder. Een lach verscheen op mijn gezicht terwijl de wereld weer versnelde en ik mijn hand met het ijs-mes dat ik nu in een normale bol water had veranderd, met alle kracht die ik had richting mijn vader bewoog. In minder dan een seconde hoorde ik een klap groter dan de eerste. Mijn vader lag vijf meter verder in het riet. Mijn vader keek mij aan met ogen zo groot als schoteltjes. "Is er iets mis papa?" vraag ik schijnheilig. Mijn vader komt wankelend omhoog. Stiekem maakte ik me zorgen om hem maar toen ik zag dat hij weer stond besloot ik niks te zeggen, in tegendeel tot mijn vader. "zo'n kracht, zo'n techniek... Onmogelijk. " mijn vader kijkt me met een open mond aan. "ik had nooit... Hoe... Vertel op Ember, met wie heb je getraind? het kan nooit dat je zo sterk bent geworden in gevechten in je eentje." ik bleef stil. Trainingen. Hiervoor heb ik nog nooit getraind, in ieder geval, ik trainde mijn sturing niet met de bedoeling van vechten. Ik trainde manipulatie, heling, vormveranding en nog meer, maar nog noot zoiets als dit. "Ik heb niet..." "Geen leugens Ember! Vertel me met wie je hebt getraind, ik zal niet boos worden ik wil gewoon weten wie." "Zoals ik al zei, vader, niemand heeft mij iets geleerd." "Leugens Ember! Dit niveau, zelf al zou je een geboren meester zijn... Dit kan niet Ember... Behalve als je... Nee dat... Dat..." mijn vader maakte zijn zin niet af. "laten we naar huis gaan." zei hij op een kalmere toon, maar ik kon de energie in de omgeving voelen en ik wil niet veel zeggen, maar vrolijk was het zeker niet. "Oke, Vader." we liepen het water uit. Papa pakte de rugzak op en we liepen de weg terug naar huis. Vader, sprak die dag geen woord meer tegen me. Hij leek verdwenen te zijn in zijn eigen wereld. Een deel van mij wilde weten wat er in die wereld om ging, een ander deel was daar niet zo zeker van. Wilde ik daar wel achter komen. Als vader zo van die gedachtes wordt, wil ik dan wel weten wat het is?

Ik draaide me zuchten om op mijn bed. Ik staarde eerst naar Natsu's foto. Langzaam dwalen mijn ogen naar de la. Ik ging langzaam rechtop zitten. Ik bleef het kastje aanstaren. Langzaam bewoog ik mijn hand ernaar. Ik opende het en staarde naar de bruine kaft met de donkere, sierlijke letters. Ik ademde diep in en uit en opende het toen ongeveer in het midden. Het was het deel dat over de geestenwereld ging. De bladzijde ging over de gezichten dief.

Koh, de gezichten dief. Steelt je gezicht als je emotie toont. Dat is wat ik er uit wijs werd. Het kon niet gekker worden! Hoe kon zoiets bestaan? Dat is gewoon... Gruwelijk gewoon. Hoe zou iemand dat ooit kunnen doen, en dan bedoel ik niet alleen dat ik me afvraag hoe iemand dat doet zonder te sterven van schuld, nee, hoe? Hoe zou je iemand's gezicht kunnen stelen? Ik sloeg de bladzijde om. Daar zag ik een plaatje van een pandabeer, ik dacht dat het een normale pandabeer was tot ik een plaatje zag van zijn tweede verschijning. Hei bai, geest van het woud. Ik sloeg nog een bladzijde om. Daar zag ik twee vissen. Een zwart met wit, de ander wit met zwart. Tui en La, de maan en oceaan geesten. Nog een bladzijde. Wan shi tong, geest van de wijsheid. Volgende, prines Yue, gevolgd door Fang, Enma, de geverfde dame. Velen bladzijden volgen. Zijn er zowel geesten. Sommige geesten waren zo angstaanjagend dat ik er rillingen van kreeg, andere hadden zulke mooie verhalen dat ik er een brok van kreeg in mijn keel. Dus dit is de geestenwereld hè. Vol met dit soort wezens. Het voelt zo onecht, maar iets in me vertelde me dag het de waarheid was. Ik sloot rustig het boek en liet het op mijn schoot liggen met mijn handen er boven op. Bepaalde geesten gaven me hoop, dat de geestenwereld zo slecht nog niet was, maar andere maakte me bang. Ik weet niet of ik blij moet zijn als ik daar terecht kom of doods benauwd, maar ik hoop dat ik daar vanacht niet achter hoef te komen, al weet ik nog niet zeker of de plek in mijn dromen de geestenwereld is. Ik legde het boek terug en ging met mijn handen achter mijn hoofd op bed liggen. Ik staatse liggend uit het raam. De bossen waren al oranje gekleurd. Het duurde niet lang meer voor de zon onder ging. Ik bleef een tijdje een drama boek lezen dat ik onderin een doos had gevonden. Mama had het voor me gekocht. Het was voor mij wat te weinig actie maar het ging ermee door. Na een tijdje leek de tijd sneller te gaan want mijn moeder kwam me vertellen dat ik moest gaan slapen. Ik legde het boek even neer om me klaar te maken voor bed. Toen ik er eenmaal in lag en mijn ouders Weltrusten had gewenst ging ik verder lezen. Het was een makkelijke manier om de tijd sneller te laten gaan en mijn ogen werden er zwaar van. Toen ik het boek uithad keek ik op mijn mobiel voor de tijd, de tijd ging. Het was tien voor vier. Ik voelde me al kapot moe dus hopelijk geen rare dromen vanacht. Ik ging weer met mijn knieën bij mijn borstkast liggen met een arm om mijn knieën en een ander onder mijn kussen. Ik hoop dat papa morgen met me wilt trainen, maar ik weer niet of hij dat nog wel wilt. Ik hoop het... Met die gedachte in mijn hoofd val ik langzaam in slaap om over een paar uur gewekt te worden door de zon.

**Hmm... Een beetje kort Maarja. Ik weet ook nog niet hoe het verder gaat. Hoofdlijnen voor het plot bedenk ik meestal wel maar die zijn heel ongedetailleerd duss we zullen zien wat papa Leon besluit te doen. Hij begint btw wat dingen te vermoeden... Over Ember enzo. Hm ik ben benieuwd hoe dat gaat uitpakken. Nou dat was hem..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hier komt het volgende hoofdstuk dan:**

Papa wilde wel met me trainen maar er klopte iets niet. Papa was anders... en de atmosfeer het voelde niet zo prettig meer als in het begin. Ik had niet eens meer zin om te trainen. We kwamen op de plek aan en papa ging op de grond zitten. "Ember, vandaag wil ik wat speciaals met je doen vandaag." Iets speciaals? "Wat vader?" "Als je een echte meester wilt zijn moet je in balans zijn, je moet technieken van andere elementen leren om aanvallen te begrijpen." Daar heb ik dus nog nooit van gehoord, maar ik wilde mijn vader niet tegenspreken. "Oké. Zeg maar wat ik moet doen." "Bekijk deze rol," hij haalt een rol uit zijn tas met een vuursturings embleem. "Ik wil dat je deze techniek probeert, niet alleen proberen maar je moet geloven dat je het zou kunnen als je wilt. Snap je?" "I-ik denk het." Ik keek naar de basisoefeningen vuursturen, de eerste serie plaatjes was van een man die vuur uit zijn vuist schoot. Ik ademde in en uit. Voordat ik de techniek deed voelde ik me opeens bang, zo bang had ik me nog nooit gevoeld. Ik begon te trillen. Wat is dit? "Waar wacht je op Ember?! Doe de techniek nu!" Ik begon nog eens, dit keer zag ik een soort flashbacks, Ik zag een huis vol met vuur. Ik zag ook een vrouw op de grond liggen, ze zat onder de brandwonden en ademde niet meer. Het beeld vervaagde tot ik weer bij het meer met mijn vader was. Mijn adem stokte en toen voelde ik het, schuld. "I-ik, kan het niet." Ik begreep niet wat er aan de hand was maar ik wist alleen dat ik dit gewoon niet kon doen. "Ember ik wil dat je nu de techniek doet!" "IK ZEI TOCH DAT IK HET NIET KON OF NIET SOMS!" ik pakte boos mijn rugzak en stampte het bos in. Toen ik ver weg was en ik me wat beter voelde ging ik rustig zitten op een boomstam. Wie was die vrouw? Is dit een herinnering? Hebben we vroeger brand gehad? Ik voelde een pijnscheut in mijn hart. Wat is dit? Waarom voel ik zoveel pijn? Tot mijn schrik liep er een traan over mijn wang. Ik hoor een mannenstem in mijn hoofd. "Het was mijn schuld, als ik geen vuur had gestuurd leefde ze nu misschien nog." "Wie ben jij?" vraag ik hardop. "Het was mijn schuld..." De stem sterft weg. "Wacht!" Geen antwoord. "I-ik snap het niet... Ik ben zo in de war." Ik leg mijn hoofd tegen mijn knieën en begin te snikken. Na een tijdje droog ik mijn tranen en loop terug naar huis hopend dat vader niet thuis was. Toen ik thuiskwam stond mama aan de deur. "Is papa thuis?" vraag ik haar. "Hij was net even thuis maar is weer weg gegaan." "Mama, hebben wij ooit in ons huis brand gehad." "Ja zovaak, Natsu had een tijd dat hij zijn vuursturing niet in controle kon houden." "Nee, ik bedoel. Is ooit ons huis helemaal afgebrand. Is er ooit iemand door zo'n brand gestorven?" "Schat wat vraag je nu toch allemaal, natuurlijk niet." "O-oke.." Ik draaide me om en liep weg van het huis. Ik wilde niet het bos in misschien was papa daar, dus ik volgde de weg die naar het huis leidt. Ik loop een stuk totdat het bos wat minder wordt en er nog wel bomen staan maar te weinig om een bos genoemd te worden. Na een tijdje lopen zag ik een park. Het had een paar bankjes en een fontein in het midden. Er waren geen mensen. Ik liep op een van de bankjes af. Ik zag wat wazig omdat ik nogal moe was dus ik besloot om op een bankje te gaan liggen. Ik staarde naar de wolken. Ik hoorde wat vogels fluiten maar voor de rest was het stil. Ik was zo moe... Langzaam vervaagt de wereld.

_"Laat Kida los!" Een man stond voor me met een vrouw in zijn handen, hij hield een mes bij haar keel. "Ze is een aardemeester en je weet wat we daarmee doen, Avatar Chikuyo." Een zieke grijns verschijnt op haar gezicht. Er komt nog een man aanlopen. Ik stuur een vuurbal op hem af maar wat er toen gebeurde... de man die Kida vasthield liep naar voren met Kida voor hem. Toen dringde het tot me door, Hij wilde Kida als schild gebruiken! Ik probeerde de aanval nog te stoppen maar het was te laat... ze was geraakt, ze lag slap op de grond. De twee manen lagen ook op de grond maar stonden weer op, iets wat Kida niet meer deed, en nooit meer zou kunnen doen. Alles om ons heen stond in brand. Toen gebeurde het, de avatar trance... het was vol kracht maar, zo angstaanjagend. De mannen stierven. Toen ging ik naar mijn Kida toe. Ik hield haar in mijn armen terwijl het beeld langzaam voor mijn ogen vervaagde. Ik werd nooit meer wakker. Ik was niet dood, ik werd alleen nooit meer wakker. Het was pijnlijk om mensen tegen me te horen praten, om ze om me heen te voelen maar dat ik ze geen teken kon geven dat ik hier was. ik kon niet praten en niet bewegen. Op een dag was ik in de geestenwereld. Ik sprak met Kida en met vorige avatar's en toen besloot ik dat mijn leven tot een eind moest komen zodat er een nieuwe avatar geboren kon worden die de wereld wel kon redden. Mijn beste vriend was in mijn kamer toen mijn ogen oplichtte en ik met de stemmen van de avata'rs sprak. Ik vertelde hem dat hij mijn leven moest eindigen, dat ik niet meer verder kon leven. Hij vertelde de dokters dat hij niet meer dacht dat ik wakker zou worden. Dat was de dag dat de stekkers werden verwijderd. Toen zag ik haar..._

"Kida." Ik voelde twee armen aan mij schudden. "Wordt wakker." Ik open suf mijn ogen om het gezicht van een jongen te ontmoeten. Blauwe ogen staarden me aan. Hij laat mijn armen los en gaat naast me op het bankje zitten. "Het leek alsof je een nachtmerrie had dus ik wilde je wakker maken, maar je werd maar niet wakker." Ik keek opzij naar de jongen die me zojuist wakker had gemaakt. Het was een knappe jongen met donkere korte haren, een wat getinte huid en felblauwe ogen. Hij merkte dat ik naar hem staarde. "Gaat het?" Ik schaamde me voor wat hij net had moeten zien, want ik voelde dat mijn wangen nat waren. "Uh... ik moet maar eens gaan." Ik sta op en wil weglopen, maar ik werd tegengehouden door een hand die mijn pols vast greep. Ik keek over mijn schouder naar de jongen. "Zal het wel goed met je komen?" "Ja... Dank je, dat je me wakker maakte." Zijn grip verslapte dus ik liep snel weg voordat ik me nog meer voor gek zette dan ik nu al deed. Ik liep verward de weg terug naar huis. Wat was de droom die ik had gedroomd. Wie waren Kida en Chikuyo? En waarom waren ze in mijn droom? De lucht was al oranje... wacht.. shit! Mijn ouders! Ze maken zich vast zorgen. Ik ren naar huis zo hard als ik kan. Ik open de deur en schreeuw. "Ik ben thuis, sorry dat ik zo..." Mijn ouder stonden tegenover elkaar. Het leek alsof ze ruzie hadden. "Mam, pap... wat is er aan de hand?" "Ember, Leon wilt gewoon graag de waarheid weten." "De waarheid?! Beginnen we daar weer over?! Hoe vaak heb ik de waarheid al verteld! Blijkbaar is mijn woord niet genoeg?! Zoek het dan maar zelf uit!" "Lieverd.." "Nee!" Ik ren de trap op naar mijn kamer en sluit de deur, achter me doe ik hem op slot. Ik zak naar beneden en ga in kleermakerszit zitten. De tranen lopen opnieuw over mijn wangen. Ik hoor mijn ouders op de deur kloppen. "Ember, lieverd. Doe die deur alsjeblieft open." Ik negeer mijn moeder. "Ember! Alsjeblieft!" Ik hou mijn adem in. "Godverdomme, Ember! Doe die deur open nu!" Ik leg mijn handen over mijn oren. "Dit is niet echt... Dit alles is een droom... ik wordt zo wakker en ga samen met papa, mama en Natsu in het bos spelen... als een normaal gezin... Dit is niet echt.." Ik sluit mijn ogen en als ik ze open doe ben ik er. "De geestenwereld." "Ember..." ik draai me om naar de stem. En daar stond hij. "Avatar Chikuyo?" "Ja Ember." "W-waarom ben ik hier?" "Ember, dat weet ik ook niet. Je bent hier zelf heen gekomen." "Ik ben hier zelf... wacht even, de geestenwereld is echt!?" "Ja, Ember." de geestenwereld was dus echt.. Alles in het boek was echt. "Ember, je moet accepteren wat ik niet kon in mijn leven." "Het accepteren?" "Ja, anders kun je nooit worden wat er van je verwacht wordt." "wat wordt er van mij verwacht?" "Ember..." ik knipper en ben weer in mijn kamer. Dit is ongelooflijk. Ik zou net achter de waarheid komen! Ik zou eindelijk weten waarom een normale waterstuurder de geestenwereld in en uit kon gaan. Ik moest terug gaan. Ik sluit mijn ogen, maar het was moeilijk om me te concentreren met de geluiden van het kloppen op de deur. Ik gaf het op. Ik deed mijn oortjes in en zette harde muziek op zodat ik mijn ouders niet meer hoefde te horen. Ik pakte mijn bureau stoel en zette hem voor het raam. Ik ging erop zitten terwijl ik uit het raam kijk. Mijn maag rommelde, maar ik ging niet naar beneden! Dan zal ik mijn ouders tegen komen. Op mijn bureau ligt een half opgegeten zak paprikachips. Ik eet de rest op. Niet voldoende maar beter dan niks. Ik drink nog wat water en ga daarna onder de douche. Ik zing hard mee met de muziek die ik op het gezet terwijl ik mijn haren was. Ik luisterde girfriend van Avril Lavigne. Ik wist dat mijn ouders dat soort muziek haten en nu heb ik het toch al verpest dus kan ik net zo goed doen waar ik zelf zin in heb. Als ik klaar ben trek ik mijn pyjama aan en ga in mijn bed liggen. Dit keer maakte het me niet meer uit als ik in de geestenwereld kwam dus ik sloot mijn ogen een dreef weg in een diepe slaap.

**zo... hoe was dat... ik weet het zelf ook nog niet... Het verhaal van de vorige avatar had ik ook al bedacht (daar kom je trouwens nog meer over te weten.) Het wordt natuurlijk nu al wel duidelijk wat Ember is, alleen snapt ze het zelf nog niet. Dat laat ik misschien nog een tijdje zo. Foto van de jongen die haar wakker had gemaakt:**

** media - cache - lt0 . pinterest upload / 79798224617495077 _ becPxkLw _ b . jpg **

** (Verwijder de spaties.) Het is een zwart-wit foto maar het gaat om het idee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Het is alweer een tijdje sinds ik heb geschreven volgensmij. Btw, kijken jullie de nieuwe avatar? Want ik heb de hele serie al in het Engels gezien dus als je vragen hebt kun je ze stellen. Heel veel mensen vinden het nu nog niet leuk, maar ik zal blijven kijken als ik jou was want later komt er echt een goed verhaal. Mensen sorry als alles niet heel geweldig is geschreven, maar ik ben een beetje depressief door wat gebeurtennissen op school, dus alsjeblieft wordt niet boos. ;)**

**Hier komt het hoofdstuk dan:**

Juist die nacht kwam ik niet in de geestenwereld. Ondanks dat ik moe was werd ik wakker met de zon. Mijn maag rommelde. Ik trekt een kort zwart broekje aan met een blauw Shirtje en deed daaroverheen een wit mouwloos vest aan met een capuchon . Ik pakte mijn sneakers en deed ze aan. Mijn zonnebril zette ik op, mijn oortjes deed ik in en mijn portemonnee liet ik in mijn tas glijden. Ik luisterde eerst nog of ik iemand hoorde op de gang voordat ik door de voordeur naar buiten ging. Het was een frisse ochtend. Zo een waar je kippenvel van kreeg. Ik versnelde langzaam mijn pas en ging de richting van het park op. Als er een park was zou er nog meer moeten zijn, toch? Het duurde wel een tijdje voordat ik bij het park aankwam. Ik ging op een bankje zitten. Ik had dorst en was mijn water vergeten maar dat was geen probleem. Tante had mij een trucje geleerd. Ik kijk om me heen maar er is niemand anders dan ik. "mooi." ik sluit mijn ogen om me te concentreren op de waterdeeltjes in de lucht. Ik beweeg mijn hand door de lucht om de aanwezigheid beter te voelen. De lucht was vochtig, waar ik dankbaar voor was. Ik open mijn ogen en zie hoe er een laag water om mijn handen is gevormd. Ik vorm het in een bol en breng het naar mijn mond. Water uit de lucht was altijd zuiver en smaakte best goed. Nadat ik dit een paar keer had gedaan was mijn dorst verdwenen. Ik had het al minder koud met dank aan de zon. De zon scheen al feller dus ik zette mijn zonnebril op. Ik stond rustig op en spoorde rustig mijn tempo aan toen ik in de richting waar ik een paar huizen of winkels hoopte te vinden begon te joggen. Na tien minuten waren er nog steeds alleen wat bomen. Ik ging op een omgevallen boom langs de weg zitten, deed mijn oortjes uit en besloot nog wat te drinken. Ik stopte toen ik stemmen hoorde. Hier? In het bos? Ik deed mijn capuchon op, ik wilde niet al te veel opvallen toen liep ik richting de stemmen die langzamerhand als honderden begonnen te klinken. Na een tijd begon ik te realiseren wat ik zag. Ik stond in een soort park dat om een school plaats nam. Op bankjes zaten enkele leerlingen. "Hier is een school?" er was hier dus een school. Even schoot het idee in mijn hoofd om te vragen of ik naar school mocht, het was altijd al een verlangen van me geweest, maar ik werd altijd thuis geschoold, waar ik trouwens een pest hekel aan had. School is de beste plek om nieuwe mensen te leren kennen. het leek mij een kleine kans dat mijn ouders ja zeggen, na gisteren denk ik dat het niet veel zin heeft om gunsten te vragen. Ik liep om de school heen en kwam uit bij een pad. Het leidt verder het bod in, maar misschien is aan het eind een dorp te vinden. Ik stapte goed door en uiteindelijk kwam ik bij een dorp uit zoals ik had verwacht. Ik keek rond. Er waren wat standaard winkels. Ik zocht naar een restaurant om te ontbijten. '_Het legioen_.' Mijn maag rommelde dus ik ging er maar heen. Ik kwam binnen en ik voelde me gelijk al rustig worden. Er hing een fijne sfeer. Ik ging achter in een hoekje zitten, maar nog wel bij het raam zodat ik naar buiten kon kijken. Ik keek op de kaart en besloot om een Tosti en een kop thee te nemen. Terwijl ik op mijn ontbijt aan het wachten was keek ik naar de mensen die voorbij liepen. Ik zag vooral veel volwassenen. Waarschijnlijk zat iedereen nu op school. Na een tijdje gaf de serveerster mij mijn eten en drinken met een lach op haar gezicht. "Smakelijk eten." Ze gaf me een knipoog. Ik werkte de tosti naar binnen en spoelde het daarna weg met een paar slokken thee. Ik bleef nog even rustig zitten en betaalde de rekening. Ik liep het restaurantje uit en begon door het dorp te lopen. Er waren meerdere zaakjes maar ik ging er geen een binnen. Uiteindelijk kwam ik op een plein uit met in het midden een fontein. Ik ging op de rand er van zitten en begon met het water te spelen, wel zo klein dat het door niemand opgemerkt zou worden. Na een tijdje hoorde ik het... Nee toch... ik was toch niet gesnapt.. Drie jongens liepen op me af. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik ze dichterbij komen maar ik blijf naar het water kijken. "Ik zei hey." Nu kon ik het niet meer ontlopen. "Hey." Zei ik terug. Een van de jongens ging naast me zitten. Hij had blond haar met groene ogen. De andere twee jongens bleven staan. "Ben je nieuw hier?" "Ja." "Ga je dan ook naar school op Benneth?" "Benneth?" "Hahaha, nee dus. Dat is... jammer." Zegt hij terwijl hij zijn hand op mijn schouder legt. Ik kijk chagrijnig naar de hand. Hij komt dichterbij zodat onze neuzen bijna elkaar aanraken. "Mijn naam is Brian, wat is jouw naam, beauty?" Ik pak zijn hand en haal hem van mijn schouder af. "Mijn naam is niet beauty... dan weet je dat. Wat wel mijn naam is, is voor mij een weet en voor jou een vraag." Ik duw hem wat naar achteren. Ik hoor zijn vrienden Brian vertellen dat hij afgewezen is terwijl ze hard lachen. Hij pakt geërgerd mijn kin vast zodat ik mijn hoofd niet kon wegtrekken. "Een meisje met pit daar hou ik wel van." Ik zieke glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht terwijl zijn lippen steeds dichterbij komen. Ik bleef kalm, zo kalm dat de wereld weer leek te vertragen. Ik vormde een laagje van ijs over mijn vuist met het water uit de fontein. Waarschijnlijk onzichtbaar voor de meeste mensen omdat het doorzichtig was. Ik breng mijn vuist omhoog en sla hem in zijn gezicht. Ik stuur het water terug de fontein in en sta op. Met een lach kijk ik naar Brain die nu met zijn hand over zijn wang verward naar beneden staart. Zijn vrienden keken mij geschokt aan. "Hey Brain, als je iets over me wilt weten zal ik het je vertellen. Ik kom dichterbij en grijp zijn kin vast zoals hij had gedaan. Ik kijk trots naar de rode vlek op zijn wang. "Ik ben niet zoals de meeste meisjes, dus ik verwacht zo ook niet behandelt te worden." Ik laat zijn kin los en loop weg. Ik stop even en kijk over mijn schouder. "Dit was een waarschuwing, Brian." Toen rende ik zo hard als ik kon het dorp uit. Mijn hart kon ik zo hard voelen bonzen. Nu ik mijn adrenaline kwijt was realiseerde ik me pas wat ik had gedaan. Ik begon te trillen. Ik leek net wel iemand anders. Normaal zou ik bang moeten zijn in zo'n situatie maar op een of andere manier was ik dat niet. Ik liep nu op de weg richting het park. Ik besloot om rustig naar het park te gaan lopen en om daar te gaan zitten. Toen ik in het park aankwam, ging ik op het bankje zitten waar ik eerst ook had gezeten. Ik ging liggen en staarde naar de lucht terwijl ik water verzamelde uit de lucht en het weer liet verdampen. Het hield me even bezig. Ik had nog geen zin om naar huis te gaan. Ik zag verderop in een boom een appel hangen. Ik schoot met een bevroren water mes erop af. Het viel op de grond. In appels zit water, ik besloot me daarop te concentreren. Langzaam met schokkende bewegingen kwam de appel naar me toe rollen. Ik raapte het van de grond en waste het met wat water. De appel smaakte zuur, maar niet te zuur. Dat zoetzure, precies goed. De appel was sappig en verfrissend. Toen ik hem ophad gooide ik het klokhuis de bosjes in. Ik keek op mijn mobiel, het was half 12. Ik wist niet hoe ik de rest van de dag moest besteden, maar ik wilde in ieder geval niet naar huis. Ik dacht aan wat er was gebeurt met die jongen... Brian.. Ik hoopte dat ik hem niet meer tegen zou komen, ik weet niet of ik de tweede keer nog zo zelfverzekerd zou kunnen overkomen. Ik was hier zo niet aan gewend... jongens. Ik heb nog nooit echt tijd of de kans gehad om verliefd te worden. Verliefd zijn, hoe voelt dat eigenlijk. Ik hoop dat ik het ooit meemaak. Liefde, vriendschap. Eigenlijk haat ik het om alleen te zijn, nu moet ik die dingen missen. Ik wil zo graag naar school, het lijkt me zo'n fijne plek. De plek waar je je vrienden kan zien, elke dag opnieuw. Als pap en mam afgekoeld zijn moet ik het toch maar eens gaan vragen. Ik zal proberen de komende dagen niet al te veel problemen te geven, misschien dat het dan beter lukt om mijn ouders over te halen. Ik sluit mijn ogen, als ik ga slapen misschien dat dan de tijd sneller voorbij gaat. Ik stop mijn oortjes in mijn oren en sluit mijn ogen.

_"Ember... Ember... "Ik draai me om. Daar staat Natsu. "Natsu! Ik heb je eindelijk gevonden!" Ik ren naar hem toe om hem te omhelzen maar ik stop als ik zijn blik zie. Het was niet gevuld met blijheid zoals ik had gedacht. "Ember waarom moest je me achterlaten die dag." "We deden verstoppertje..." "Waarom Ember? Het is jouw schuld Ember." Ik zak op mijn knieën. "I-is het ... Is het mijn schuld?" Ik kijk omhoog. "Ja Ember, als jij niet weg was gegaan, leefde ik nu nog. Het is jouw schuld." "Nee.." "Jawel Em. Je weet het zelf ook dat je verantwoordelijk bent." "Nee... nee.. nee.." "Je moet de waarheid inzien Em." Hij zakt ook neer op zijn knieën en legt een arm op mijn schouder. "Ember, laten we samen gaan.. oké?" Natsu verplaatst zijn handen naar mijn keel. "Natsu?" piep ik. "We zullen voor altijd samen zijn Em!" "Natsu n.." voordat ik mijn zin kon afmaken kneep hij mijn keel dicht. "Broer en zus voor altijd samen, dat is wat je wilt, toch Em." "Ja.. ma.." Hij knijpt harder. "N.. atsu... s...sto..p.." Wist ik er nog uit te krijgen. Natsu knijpt harder. "Geen zorgen zusje, we zullen voor altijd samen zijn." "NEEE!"_

Ik hijgde harder dan ik dacht dat ik kon. Ik voelde dat ik nat was van het zweet. "Nee, Natsu zou nooit zoiets doen." Dat in mijn droom was Natsu niet. "Het was Natsu niet." Daarna liep ik in de richting van mijn huis, toen ik dichtbij was ging ik het bos in naar het meer. Ik trok mijn vest, shirt, schoenen en broekje uit. Mijn broekje, mijn shirt en vest waste ik in het water. Ik stuurde het water eruit en legde de kleding op het gras. Daarna stapte ik het water in om mezelf schoon te krijgen. Het water was koel en dat voelde fijn aan mijn lichaam. Ik ging kopje onder en bleef onder water terwijl ik mijn ogen opende en naar de lucht keek, na een tijdje begonnen mijn ogen pijn te doen dus ik deed ze weer dicht. Ik liet mezelf naar boven drijven en bleef een tijdje op die manier in het water. Door mijn watersturing kon ik elk plantje, elke vis, elk levend wezen in het water voelen. Ik bleef zo het water verkennen, totdat ik er genoeg van had. Toen ging ik nog wat watersturings oefeningen doen om de tijd te doden. Tegen de tijd dat ik het water uit kwam was mijn huid rimpelig en was er al veel tijd voorbij gegaan. Het was vijf uur. Ik had dan ook hard getraind. Ik was er wel moe van en ik had honger dus ik besloot ondanks mijn ouders toch nog naar huis te gaan. Toen ik thuiskwam was het rustig. Ik liep naar de keuken en smeerde een boterham. Daarna ging ik naar mijn kamer. Ik viel in slaap voordat ik het doorhad en kwam ook in de geestenwereld terecht voordat ik het doorhad.

_"Avatar Chikuyo?" "Ember.." Ik dacht aan mijn vorige ontmoeting met deze avatar, het was zo onduidelijk, ik hoop dat ik nu meer antwoorden krijg. "Chikuyo, ik ben in de war, ik snap niks meer van al dat avatar gedoe." "Ember, de avatar is de persoon die kan zorgen voor balans als die er niet meer is. De avatar is de meest belangrijke persoon in de wereld." "Wat was er gebeurt waardoor de avatar, u dus was verdwenen?" "Maar Ember, weet je dat dan niet. Je zou het moeten weten Ember. Heb je het dan niet ontvangen, wat er is gebeurt tussen mij, de opruimers en Kida?" Dat was echt?! "J-jawel..." "Ember, de opruimers moeten verslagen worden. De avatar is daarvoor." "Dan moet ik de nieuwe avatar vinden! Weet u waar hij of zij is?" "Maar Ember, snap je het dan niet?" "Huh?" "Ember, jij bent de avatar." Dit moet een grap zijn. ja, dit is een grap. Ik begin te lachen. "Hahaha, ik snap hem. U had me goed te pakken." "Ember, je moet niet meer tegen jezelf liegen. Jij bent de avatar Ember, jouw lot is om de balans te laten terug keren, het is jouw taak om te doen wat ik niet had kunnen doen." Ik dacht aan gisteren, hoe kon ik de avatar zijn als ik niet eens kon vuursturen. "Nee, u heeft het mis." "Ember, je moe..." "Ik moet helemaal niks! Ik ben niet de avatar."_ Ik sluit mijn ogen stevig dicht en concentreert me. Ik moet hier weg.

Ik open mijn ogen en ik zie dat ik weer terug ben in mijn kamer. Een zucht van opluchting ontsnapt uit mijn mond.

**Zoooo... Dat was hem dan. Zo Chikuyo heeft het duidelijk gemaakt, alleen Ember kan het nog niet accepteren. Het schrijven van dit hoofdstuk ging best moeizaam maar het gaat erom dat het nu af is! thanks naar alle lezers, ik waardeer views een comments. ;)**

**Als je wilt weten hoe Brian eruit ziet: www . teenidols 4 you blink / Actors / edward _ speleers / edward _ speleers _ 1288131042 . jpg Haal de spaties weg ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

** Ik mega schrijvings-block... Dus waarschijnlijk is het hoofdstuk niet heel geweldig geschreven.. Maar alsjeblieft ik doe mij best. Als ik weer wat minder stres heb zak ik een geweldig chappie maken waar iedereen van opkijkt. :) maar dit is het dan voor nu? Hoofdstuk 7:**

De volgende ochtend vertrok ik weer vroeg en nam ook een watersturings rol mee met een techniek genaamd de octopus, ik legde een briefje neer om te zeggen dat ik de rol meenam. Ik wilde ze niet daar ook nog kwaad om laten worden. Ik had onder mijn kleding een zwarte simpele bikini aan. Zo lukte het wat beter om me vrij te bewegen in het water. Ik at nog snel een boterham en was weg voordat pap en mam beneden waren. Bij de plek trok ik mijn kleding uit en legde ze samen met mijn tas uit het bereik van het water. Ik bekeek toen eerst goed de rol. Het was een moeilijke beweging waarbij je jezelf in een laag water hulden en armen van water creëerde. Ik stuurde wat water naar me toe en hulde mijn armen erin. Ik bewoog er wat mee tot ik er aan gewend was. Ik stuurde het water terug terwijl ik het meer inliep. Ik ademde in en uit en zakte wat door mijn knieën. Ik bracht mijn armen omhoog terwijl ik rechtop ging staan. Armen van water bewogen om me heen. Het was eerst nog moeilijk om ze allemaal tegelijk te bewegen, maar na een tijdje lukte het. Ik leerde snel, zou dat kunnen komen omdat... Nee, ik ben niet de avatar. Ik laat mezelf in het water zakken en zwem naar het middelste gedeelte waar je niet meer kan staan. Ik neem een grote hap water en ga onderwater, zonder de bedoeling om snel weer boven te komen. Onder water leek alles zo vredig, de stilte, de vissen en planten en de zon die door het water heen patronen op de grond maakt. Het mooiste vond ik als ik onder water naar boven staarde. Het leek net een andere wereld, dichtbij en toch ver weg, net alsof er een grote glazen wand tussen stond. Met mijn watersturing houd ik mezelf onder water, waar het vredig en rustig is. Langzaam sluit ik mijn ogen en geniet ik van de rust. Ik negeer het branderige gevoel in mijn longen, ik wilde nog even, nog even genieten van de vrede voordat ik weer terug zou komen in die chaos daarboven. Na een tijdje was het branden ondraaglijk, tante had me ooit een trucje geleerd hoe je kan ademen onder water, maar door het luchtgebrek kon ik niet helder meer nadenken. Met mijn laatste kracht zette ik me af van de grond, ik gebruikte mijn watersturing voor snelheid. Voordat ik het wist was k weer hijgend aan land, de vogels fluiten weer, de wind waaide weer en de chaos kon door blijven gaan met bestaan. Ik voelde me moe van het trainen en uitgeput door het tekort aan adem. Ik stuur het water van mij af en ga op wat gras liggen. Ik gebruik mijn kleding als een kussen. Langzaam sluit ik mijn ogen.

_"Hahahahha! Ik heb je Em!" roept Natsu terwijl hij zijn armen om me heen slaat en we samen op de grond vallen. "Natsu! Ga van me af!" ik druk mijn hand in zijn gezicht. Hij knijpt in mijn wangen. "maar je bent zo schattig." "NATSU!" Natsu begint te lachen. Hij genoot ervan om me te pesten. "laat me los Natsu." zucht ik. Hij slaat zijn armen strakker om me heen. "Nee zusje, ik laat je nooit meer gaan. Je bent van mij, niemand anders mag je hebben." "Natsu..." het lukte niet om hem weg te drukken dus ik doe maar wat hij van me verwachtte, ik sla mijn armen ook om hem heen. "Je bent van mij, niemand kan je ooit van me af nemen. Niemand."_

Ik open mijn ogen. "Je zei niemand Natsu... Dat is wat je zei..." ik voel iets nats over mijn wang lopen. Ik huilde zonder geluid te maken. "Je weet niet half hoe erg ik je mis grote broer." ik ga rechtop zitten. "Niemand hè? Wat een leugen." ik kleed me aan, pak mijn spullen en loop naar huis.

"Ember, hoe gaat het?" vraagt mijn moeder. Ik weet niet waar ze de vreugde vandaan haalt. "Het gaat." "Ember ik heb goed nieuws!" Ik kijk haar vragend aan. "Goed nieuws hè? Dat kan ik wel gebruiken. Nou, vertel maar." "Ember, wist je dat er in deze buurt een school is?" "Ja?" "Leon en ik vonden het een goed idee als je daarheen zou gaan!" dit is een grap toch. Ze zijn er altijd zo tegen geweest. Waarom zou het nu wel mogen. Waarschijnlijk zag mam de verwarring op mijn gezicht dus ze begon het uit te leggen. "De laatste tijd realiseren we ons dat we misschien allemaal wat meer ruimte voor onszelf nodig hebben. Leven als een puber is niet het makkelijkste wat er is." ze geeft me een knipoog. Ik mocht naar school! Het maakte me niet uit dat pap me niet in zijn buurt wilde hebben en dat ik daarom mocht gaan, het maakte me niks uit. Het ging erom dat ik mocht. "M-meen je dit?" "Je moet wel zorgen dat je cijfers goed blijven en dat je geen problemen gaat veroorzaken maar onder die voorwaarden mag je gaan." even was ik sprakeloos. Mijn droom, na al die jaren. Was het zo makkelijk uitgekomen en nog wel na al die ruzies. "I-ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen." ik voel energie in mij opbruisen. "Dankje mam!" ik vlieg haar in de armen. "Je moet je vader bedanken, het was zijn idee." ik loop naar binnen. Papa zit in de woonkamer aan het bureau, hij lijkt verdiept in een paar papieren. Ik klop op de openstaande deur. "pap?" hij kijkt op. "ik weet dat ik de laatste tijd niet een geweldige dochter ben geweest, dus ik wil mijn excuses daarvoor aanbieden." hij knikt. "ik ben ook een aantal keer mijn geduld verloren ik zal het voortaan proberen te voorkomen. Dus Ember, wat denk je van mijn voorstel, ben je klaar om een echte wolf te worden?" ik keek hen vragend aan. "een wolf?" "dat is de mascotte van de school." "Oh ja! Dank je wel vader! Ik ben er echt heel blij mee!" een lach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Volgende week mag je beginnen. Op school krijg je je rooster en je boeken. Ik verwacht wel goede punten en goed gedrag Ember." hij keek mij streng aan. "Ik beloof het!"

Ik wilde snel slapen, ik wilde dat de dagen snel voorbij gingen. School, ik vond het spannend. Ik hoop dat de mensen mij niet raar zullen vinden. Gelukkig kom ik niet helemaal midden in het jaar nieuw in de klas, dan zal iedereen al vrienden hebben enzo en zal ik iedereen nog moeten leren kennen. Pap zei dat ik in havo 4 zal komen. Ik ben altijd thuis geschoold op het niveau van vwo maar ze wilden geen risico nemen. Ik vond het niet erg. Zolang ik naar school mocht was het goed. Ik viel snel in slaap en wist de geesten wereld te ontwijken. De volgende dagen Putte ik mezelf zo erg mogelijk overdag uit met trainingen zodat ik 's nachts te weinig energie zou hebben om in de geestenwereld terecht te komen. Ik wilde het nu niet met Chikuyo over avatar dingen hebben. Ik probeerde het even te vergeten. De dagen gingen snel voorbij. Dagen vol trainingen en nerveusheid. Tot de dag kwam. DE dag.

"Ember, lieffie, vandaag is de dag!" enthousiast kwam ik aan het ontbijt zitten en af mijn boterham. Ik droeg een kort spijkerbroekje met een simpel rood t-shirt en sneakers. Ik droeg er nog wat armbanden bij maar voegde niet meer toe. Ik twijfelde eerst over wat ik moest aan doen, maar besloot een zo normaal mogelijke outfit uit te kiezen. Na mijn ontbijt zei ik dag tegen mijn ouders en liep mijn huis uit richting de school. Het bleek dat er vanaf de grote weg een pad maar de school liep. Ik volgde het en kwam bij de ingang. Ik stapte naar binnen en volgde de bordjes die de receptie aangaven. Ik stapte een kamer binnen met een soort balie waarachter een vrouw zat. Ze was een beetje mollig en had bruine korte krullen op haar hoofd. "Ah jij moet Ember zijn, goed om je te zien." "Uh ja, hoe weet u dat ik het ben?" "Ik ken iedereen hier, we krijgen zelden en een nieuwe leerling. Dit is de enigste school in Askiere begrijp je." ik voelde me bijna een indringer, iedereen kent elkaar al hier. "Geen zorgen Ember, mensen houden ervan als er iets nieuws gebeurt." zegt ze terwijl ze me een knipoog geeft. Waarschijnlijk had ze mijn gedachten op mijn gezicht kunnen lezen. "Hier is je rooster. Je zit in klas H4C, ik zal even Roos erbij halen, ze zit bij je in de klas en gaat je vandaag begeleiden." ze deukt op een knop bij een soort microfoon. *Wil Roos Heijenburg uit H4C zich nu melden bij de receptie.* klonk er door de luidsprekers. "Ze komt er zo aan hoor." Er komt een meisje met blonde, bijna goud gekleurde haren en groene ogen binnen, iets aan haar voelde... Bekend. "Ember?" het meisje kijkt me vragend aan. "Oh mijn god! Ember je bent het echt!" Het meisje vliegt me om de hals. "Je was zomaar opeens verdwenen, mijn moeder zij dat je was verhuist maar ik geloofde haar niet, en ik hoopte dat je ooit terug zou komen maar toen verhuisde ik ook en ik dacht dat ik je nooit meer zou zien!" Het is Roos... Roos mijn enigste vriendin! Ik sla mijn armen om haar heen. "Rosie!" "Ik heb je gemist Em! Hoe lang is het geleden? Vijf jaar?" ik knikte stom. Het was zo raar dat ik mijn enigste vriendin weer terug zag. "Oh ik kan het niet geloven!" ze knuffelt me nog eens. "Het is zo goed om je weer te zien." "Inderdaad." zeg ik lachend. "Zie je mevrouw Amitica, alleen zijn we nooit." zegt de mevrouw aan de receptie. Ik kijk haar lachend aan. Ik had mijn enigste vriendin ooit terug gevonden. Ik voelde me zo gelukkig. Ik was zo opgewonden dat ik niet merkte hoe de mevrouw mij mijn spullen gaf en mij nog wat informatie gaf. Ik knikte maar wat in het rond en keek Roos lachend aan. Samen liepen we naar mijn kluisje en legde we er de spullen in de ik nog niet nodig had. Dat was vrijwel alles omdat we een blokuur mentoruur hadden en de mentor had besloten om een soort kennismakings-les te houden. Ik liep Roos achterna terwijl we ketsen over de goede oude tijd. Ik voelde me er bijna oud door. Ik stapte de klas binnen. Nieuwsgierige gezichten keken me aan. "Ah Ember! Goed om je te zien, ik ben meneer vos en dit hier zijn je nieuwe klasgenoten. Niet allemaal natuurlijk, we hebben ook nog onze favoriete laatkomers maar die zal je dan later ontmoeten." een paar leerlingen beginnen te grinniken. "stel je anders eens even voor en vertel iets over jezelf." ik draai me naar de klas toe. "Hey, ik ben Ember Saphira Amitica. Ik ben hier sinds kort komen wonen, hiervoor woonde ik in Lorester. Ik hoop dat dit een gezellig jaar wordt." "Ja-ja! Heel gezellig mensen! Maar denk er aan prioriteiten! Cijfers!" "Ja meneer Vos!" roepen een paar leerlingen. "Fijn dat dat duidelijk is. Waar wil je gaan zitten Ember?" "Oh meneer, mag ze naast mij zitten?" vraagt Roos. "Als Ember het daarmee eens is." ik knik heftig. "Oke, dan staat het vast!" Roos pakt me aan mijn hand vast en trekt me mee naar een tafel bij het raam. Ik mocht bij het raam zitten. Achter ons zaten twee meisjes en voor ons een jongen met naast hem een lege plek. De twee meisjes stelde zich voor als June en Lea. June had zwart haar en lichte bijna zilvere ogen met een lichte huid. Lea had kort blond haar, veel sproetjes en bruine ogen. Ze leken me erg aardig. De jongen voor me keek me wat geschokt aan, hij stelde zich voor als Daniël. "Ken ik je ergens van?" vraag ik aan hem. Voordat hij antwoord kan geven stormt er iemand hijgend het klaslokaal in. "Als het onze favoriete laatkomer niet is!" "Meneer, dit keer kon ik er echt niks aan doen! Ik liep naar school en toen ik het pad op wilde gaan werd ik aangevallen door... Konijnen! Ja, zeker weten konijnen en ze waren ruw meneer... Zo ruw!" "Ik geef je een tien voor je rijke fantasie meneer de laatkomer. Ga maar snel naar je plek, ik zie het voor deze keer door je de vingers." "Thanks vos!" "Nog steeds meneer vos voor jou!" "Ja-ja weet ik..." zijn ogen ontmoeten mij terwijl hij op zijn plek afloopt. Hij stopt en staat stil. Mijn adem stokte. In stilte staarde zijn ogen in de mijne. Groen ontmoet goud. Mijn adem versnelde. Waarom... Waarom moet ik nou juist hem hier ontmoeten...

**Wat vind je er van? Commentaar, complimenten, suggesties enz. Het is allemaal welkom! Ik zal proberen het volgende hoofdstuk langer te maken. Btw, sorry voor de cliffhanger.. Ik kon het gewoon niet laten... *duivels lachje.* Oke ik moet kappen met de enge authors notes...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Een nieuwe hoofdstuk! Sorry als er spelling fouten in zitten. Forgive me ;)**

Ik was in een shock. Die jongen, die jongen die ik had geslagen. Brain. Hij liep naar mijn tafel toe en leunt met zijn handen erop. "Ik dacht dat ik je niet meer zou zien." een lach plantte op zijn gezicht. "Heeft ze de koning al ontmoet?" hoor ik een paar mensen fluisteren. "We hebben niet echt een goede start gehad, nietwaar. Laten we overnieuw beginnen." "Brian, ken je Ember al?" vraagt Roos. "Dus dat is je naam, Ember..." hij gaat zitten op de stoel schuin voor mij. Hij keek mij over zijn schouder aan. "Leuk om je te ontmoeten... Ember." hij geeft mij een knipoog waardoor mijn bloed begint te koken. ik irriteerde me nu al dood aan die gozer! Ik hang al bijna over mijn tafel om hem van zijn stoel af te trekken zodat ik kon afmaken van ik op het pleintje begonnen was tot Roos mijn pols vastpakte. "Je hebt serieus de koning al ontmoet?" "De koning?" "Ja de koning, hij staat bovenaan de lijst bij de meiden en bijna elke jongen kijkt tegen hem op. Alle meisjes aanbidden hem voor zijn uiterlijk, al heeft hij volgens mij nog nooit echt een vriendin gehad ofzo, hij heeft zelf nog nooit interesse getoond." "Dat was toen wel anders..." mompelde ik. "Wat?" "Oh... Niks." ze sprak over hem alsof hij een god was, ik vond het het meest irritante joch wat ik ooit had ontmoet. Hoe kunnen ze hem aanbidden?! Ik probeerde zijn aanwezigheid zo goed mogelijk te negeren. De leraar nam de absentie lijst af, ik lette goed op zodat ik iedereen's naam kon leren kennen. Iedereen was er behalve een of andere Ethan. Een meisje genaamd Lisa steekt haar hand op. "Ja Lisa, zegt u het maar!" "Meneer, is Ethan nog steeds zo... Ik bedoel komt hij snel weer naar school?" "Ik denk het niet Lisa, het is nog geen drie weken gelden." ik tikte Roos aan en vroeg haar wat er met die Ethan was. "Zijn moeder is drie weken geleden verdwenen. Ze denken dat ze dood is maar ze weten het niet zeker. Ik zou liever een vaststelling willen hebben, als je weet dat diegene dood is weet je zeker dat diegene nu bijvoorbeeld geen pijn heeft." "Hm, ik begrijp het ook als je geen vaststelling wilt hebben. Weet je, je hoopt elke dag te horen, hij is Oke, hij is gevonden. Je blijft hopen en dromen dat diegene bij je terug komt. Je hebt dan wel geen zekerheid en ja, je kan teleurgesteld worden maar je moet nooit opgeven, als er een kans is dat die persoon nog op deze aarde rondloopt moet je die kans grijpen en die persoon proberen te vinden." ik dacht aan Natsu, ik zou altijd blijven hopen op zijn terugkomst. "wow Ember, klinkt alsof je weet hoe het voelt." ik kijk haar aan met een verdrietige lach. Ze doet haar mond een stukje open alsof ze me iets wilt vragen maar sluit hem dan weer, alsof ze zich bedacht. Dat was toen de bel ging. De rest van de dag liep best soepel, ondanks Brian. Brain begon vaak naar me te staren, zelfs als ik hem met mijn meest boze blik aankeek, bleef hij kijken met een lach op zijn gezicht. Ik irriteerde me dood. Toen de dag voorbij was en ik wat boeken mee naar huis nam voor het huiswerk bedacht ik me hoe school voor me zou uitpakken. Brain.. Dat was duidelijk een minpunt. Maar er waren veel meer pluspunten! Zo ging de dag sneller voorbij, ik leerde mensen kennen en ik heb Roos weer ontmoet. Net als ik mijn kluisje dicht wil doen hoor ik haar roepen. "Em!" "Hey Rosie." "Waar woon je ergens, als we in dezelfde richting wonen kunnen we samen lopen." ik denk goed na en wijs de kant op waar ik vandaan kwam. Haar wenkbrauwen vormen zich in een frons. "Ik moet de andere kant op, heb ik net mijn Ember terug, moet ik haar alweer los laten! Wat een tragedie." Ze praat met haar overdreven toneel stem en doet alsof ze flauw valt. "Hahah, Rosie, je bent echt niks verandert." "Haha, weet ik. Jij wel Ember, je bent echt zo knap geworden en trouwens heb je gertraint?" ze knijpt in mijn sterke armspieren. Ik knik. "Dat is niet heel vrouwelijk haha, maar op een of andere manier vind ik het wel bij je passen. Ik kan me jou eigenlijk niet inbeelden zonder je overdreven spierkracht en je moed zoals een jongen." moed, was niet veel meer van over. Sinds Natsu ben ik veel van mijn jongens-achtige kwaliteiten verloren, misschien niet verloren, ze zijn meer verborgen en vergeten. Ik zag dat het pap en mam pijn deed, als ze mij zagen, zagen ze Natsu. Dus ik veranderde in een echt meisjes-achtig meisje, maar de spierkracht bleef natuurlijk. "Hahah, Ik wist nog hoe je vaak Natsu wilde nadoen. Die keer dat je je haar kort wilde knippen en je moeder door het lint ging!" "Ember! Je prachtige lange haar!" ze zette een hoog stemmetje op terwijl ze mijn moeder probeerde na te doen. "En die ene keer da... Hey wat is er Em?" ik had het niet eens gemerkt dat mijn lach verdwenen was toen Natsu ter spraken kwam. "Niks." "Jawel Em... En kan aan je zien wanneer je liegt. Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd?" "Nee!" ik zuchtte, waarom zou ik haar niet gewoon de waarheid vertellen. Ze heeft er recht om het te weten. "Het is gewoon, Natsu is... Vijf jaar geleden..."het lukte me niet om uit mijn woorden te komen. mijn ogen beginnen waterig te worden. ik neem een diepe zucht en denk in stilte na hoe ik het nieuws het beste kan brengen. "Vijf jaar geleden gingen Natsu en ik spelen in het bos. We speelden verstoppertje. Meestal kon ik hem makkelijk vinden, op een of andere manier kon ik dat voelen. Behalve die dag. Ik heb Natsu nooit meer kunnen vinden. Natsu is sinds die dag verdwenen." "Wat?" Roos keek me met waterige, grote ogen aan. "Je kan zeggen dat hij dood is als je dat denkt, maar ik geloof dar hij nog steeds ergens is en ik ga hem ook vinden." "Dit kan niet waar zijn." zegt Roos. "Ik weet het, het is moeilijk te geloven hè?" "Toen ik jou hier zag Ember... Ik was zo vreselijk blij, blij om jou te zien, maar ook omdat ik dacht dat ik Natsu dan weer kon zien. Jij, ik en Natsu..." "Net zoals vroeger." voeg ik toe. We waren onafscheidelijk. "Ik kan het niet geloven." "Ik weet het, ik geloof het ook nog steeds niet. Soms verwacht ik dat hij elk moment mijn kamer binnen kan komen en weer begint te zeuren dat mama laat is met het eten en dat hij honger heeft. Hij zou me met die ogen aankijken, smekend bijna. Daarna zouden we samen naar de keuken gaan en proberen het eten klaar te maken . Telkens mislukte het en moest mama de troep opruimen." grinnik ik terwijl er een traan over mijn wang rolt. "Ik nam altijd de straf op me, ik wilde Natsu altijd beschermen, hij was mijn grootste schat." ik kijk Roos aan met een verdrietige lach. "Maar geen zorgen, ik geloof dat die dagen weer zullen komen." Roos kijkt me met grote natte ogen aan. Dan slaat ze haar armen om me heen, haar warme armen maakte me kalm. Ik sloot mijn ogen en liet mijn kin op haar hoofd rusten terwijl zij haar hoofd op mijn schouder legde. Ze had nog steeds iets weg van dat kleine lieve meisje van toen, het voelde goed om iets van toen zo dichtbij te hebben. Ik strijk haar zachtjes over haar lange gouden lokken. Opeens hief ze haar hoofd en keek ze me aan met stralende groene ogen. "Weet je Em, als jij gelooft dat we Natsu kunnen vinden sta ik achter je."

Dat waren de woorden die ze me met een stralende glimlach vertelde. Ik liep met een goed gevoel naar huis. Om haar lach weer te zien en om dit met haar te delen, het voelde als een opluchting. Ik ben zo blij dat ik Roos weer heb kunnen ontmoeten. Roos liet me weer iets van vroeger voelen, uit de betere tijd. Toen Natsu nog bij mij was. Ik denk na over die dagen samen met Roos en Natsu terwijl ik naar huis loop. Eenmaal thuis vertel ik pap en mam alles over school. Al liet ik Brian en mijn gesprek met Roos erbuiten. Ik maak mijn huiswerk op mijn kamer, het was niet veel en na een uur was ik klaar. Ik besloot om te gaan trainen. School maakt me al iets vermoeider maar vast niet genoeg om de geestenwereld te ontwijken, dus ik liep naar beneden en glipte de rollenkamer binnen. Ik liet mijn vingers over de waterstand symbolen glijden. Een voor een trok ik een rol uit de kast om te kijken welke techniek erop stond. Er was een wat grotere rol dat over watersturing met ijs ging. Ik wist al hoe ik ijs kon maken maar ik had er nog geen vechttechniek mee geleerd. Ik legde een briefje neer zoals ik eerder had gedaan, pakte mijn spullen en verliet het huis. Eenmaal op de plek ging ik in kleermakerszit op de grond zitten en bekeek de eerste techniek. Het ging over hoe je ijs moest maken, dat wist ik al dus die sloeg ik over. De tweede vertelde ook hoe je ijs moest maken maar dan met je adem. Het leek me een interessante techniek dus ik besloot hem te leren. Je moest al de koelte in je verzamelen en het naar buiten brengen door je mond. Ik blaasde met deze speciale adem richting d lucht. Er omstond en koelte wolkje. Minder dan ik had veracht. Ik pakte een van de planten vast en trok het uit het water. Ik hield het tussen mijn vingers en begon hard te blazen. Eerst merkten ik niks maar na een tijdje zag ik dat er een dun laagje ijs begon te vormen. Zou je het dan ook kunnen ontdooien? Ik probeerde het tegenovergestelde te doen. Ik probeerde de koelte weg te zuigen. Langzaam zag ik het ijs smelten. ik bleef doorgaan tot al

Het ijs was verdwenen. "Lijkt me geen probleem, op naar de volgende techniek." de volgende techniek waren ijs-schijven. Je moest eerst een soort rots van ijs maken en dan dunne schijven maken die je met veel snelheid op je tegenstander afschoot. Ik maakte de rots en ging op mijn knieën ernaast zitten. Ik maak een platte hand en schiet die met volle kracht naar voren. Een schijf vormt

Zich maar verliest zijn snelheid omdat het te dik was. Ik probeerde het een tweede keer, dit keer met meer kracht. De schijf was zo dun als een blaadje en vloog schitterend door de zon op een boom af. Het ging bijna te snel voor mijn ogen om te volgen. In de boom stond een scheve kras. Schijn bedriegt, ik dacht niet dat een dunne schijf zoveel schade aan kon doen. Ik deed het nog een paar keer. De schijven bleven in perfecte vorm

En lieten allemaal krassen achter op de boom. Uiteindelijk stond de boom er zo zielig bij de ik besloot te stoppen met de schijven. Zelf was ik wat uitgeput dus ik sprong in het water en ging een tijdje op mijn rug drijven. Ik bleef lekker even uitrusten. Het was al best laat, ik had dan wel geen horloge bij maar ik zag hoe lang de schaduwen waren. Misschien moest ik zo eens naar huis gaan. Dalijk mis ik het avondeten. Ik spring op uit het meer en stuur het water uit mijn bikini. Terwijl ik me aankleed begint mij maag te rommelen alsof hij wist wat hem te wachten stond. Ik pakte mijn spullen en ging snel naar huis. We aten een of andere stoofschotel, ik was precies op tijd. Mama haalde het uit de oven terwijl ik binnen kwam. papa kwam uit de woonkamer en we gingen samen eten. We praatte over van alles en nog wat. Als toetje had mama ijs gekocht, mijn lievelings, kaneel. Ik nam drie bolletjes en at ze met liefde op. Daarna ging ik naar mijn kamer waar ik op mijn bed ging liggen, wat spelletjes deed op mijn mobiel en wat muziek luisterde. Ik zette een album

Van paramore op en zong zachtjes mee met de liedjes. Later ging ik nog wat lezen. Mijn ouders kwamen nog even wel trusten zeggen en gingen toen slapen. Ik besloot om ook te gaan slapen, ik had veel energie en dat maakte me bang. Grote kans dat ik in de geestenwereld terecht zou komen, maar ik wilde morgen niet met wallen op school komen! Ik wilde goed overkomen bij mij nieuwe klasgenoten. Dus ik besloot het risico te nemen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en vak na een paar minuten draaien in een diepe slaap.

Ik voel warmte op mijn gezicht, langzaam open ik mijn ogen. Ik was in mijn kamer en niet de geestenwereld. Wat raar, ik had verwacht dat ik daar terecht zou komen. Al had ik wel raar gedroomd vanacht. Het had iets te maken met vakantie en de supermarkt maar meer kan ik er al niet meer van herinneren. Wat maakte het uit? Ik was ten minste niet in de geestenwereld terecht gekomen en dat is wat telt. Ik stap rustig mijn bed uit en ga douchen. Ik was mijn lange donkere haren met een nieuwe shampoo en doe daarna mijn lichaam. Dat was het voordeel als je wakker werd met de zon, je had veel tijd voordat bevoordeeld school begon. Ik stap de douche uit en kleed me aan. Ik doe een gebloemd jurkje aan met roze en gele kleuren. (Zie link onderaan) daarbij doe ik zwarte sandaal hakken aan. Mijn jaren zijn nog vochtig dus ik ga ze föhnen. Als ik daarmee klaar ben ga ik naad beneden en eet mijn ontbijt. Ik vertel mijn ouders dat ik ga en ik loop naar buiten. School was niet heel ver lopen, ongeveer een kwartier. Al was het op hakken iets vervelender. Voor ik het wist liep ik het pad al op naar school. Als ik naar binnen wil lopen slaan twee armen zich om me heen. Ik draai me verschrikt om maar ontspan als ik zie dat het Roos is. "Hai Em, je bent zeker vroeg vandaag." "Jij niet dan?" "Ach ja, je hebt gelijk. Ik mag eigenlijk niks over jou zeggen dan." "inderdaad mevrouw Heijenberg." ze kijkt Mw. Met een glimlach aan. "Dit is al dag twee, ik hoop dat je het leuk gaat vinden op school." "hm, Brian is misschien een obstakel maar ik denk dat ik het afgezien daarvan wel ga redden." "Brain?" "Jep, een tijdje terug had hij me lastiggevallen en ik had hem een klap verkocht." "je hebt de koning een klap verkocht?! Dat meen je niet!" "toch wel." "Nee... Het valt dan nog wel mee hoor Ember." "Hoe bedoel je?" "Zijn wil is wet dus als hij bekend maakt dat iemand hem lastig heeft gevallen is de hele school gelijk tegen je, dan heeft hij het waarschijnlijk voor zichzelf gehouden." "Wat maakt het uit." "Em, je bent echt bijzonder. Je bent het eerste meisje dat ik ontmoet dat niet gelijk over hem heen druipt. Hahahha." ik grinnik. "ik ben net bijzonder hoor, als iedereen zou inzien war een irritant joch hij was..." "Is hij dan zo erg? Tegen mij heeft hij zich altijd als een echte gentleman gedragen hoor." "hm, interessant..." zeg ik terwijl we naar ons lokaal lopen. We hadden Engels. De lerares was best Oké en gaf simpel wat uitleg over bepaalde grammatica regels. Terwijl de meeste leerlingen zachtjes over van alles en nog wat praten. Ik hoorde een paar keer de naam Ethan vallen. Van wat ik er uit kon halen was Ethan de beroemde bad boy van de school. Hij werd net zo aanbeden door de meiden als Brain maar werd door de meeste jongens ontweken behalve door zijn groep vrienden die een soort gang waren. Ik werd steeds nieuwsgieriger, wie is die Ethan nou echt?

**Ik weet het stom eind, maar ik had gewoon echt geen zin meer om verder te schrijven. Sorry voor mijn luiheid mensen!**

**De foto van de jurk : **

** productimages . wehkamp . nl / is / image / Wehkamp / 526852 _ pb _ 01 / 2011Square296 / vila-jurk-wit-grijs-neon-oranje-geel-blauw . jpg**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9 for you guys :D - sorry voor de typefouten ik schreef dit om drie uur snachts omdat ik niet kon slapen en daarna had ik geen zin meer om het over te lezen dus het kan dat er wat foutjes en slechte stukken in staan, maar niemand is perfect, ik ook niet dus wordt niet boos ;)**

Nog 5 stoten te gaan! Ik sla met mijn met water bedekte vuisten tegen de boom. Ik stop even en veeg het zweet met mijn onderarm van mijn voorhoofd af. Ik voel het zweet over mijn rug heen lopen. Mijn spieren branden en mijn longen schreeuwen om meer lucht. ik maak nog een paar stoten en val dan naar achteren en plof neer op mijn rug. Mijn bikini en trainingsbroekje zijn doorweekt door mijn zweet, wat niet gek was omdat ik al hele middag aan het trainen was. Het was vrijdag en ik was vroeg uit, mijn huiswerk was al gedaan dus ik besloot om te gaan trainen. Ik train nu niet alleen mijn technieken maar ook mijn kracht. De drang om een vechter te worden om Natsu te redden was opeens groter geworden, misschien werd ik er meer aan herinnert omdat ik Roos elke dag zag en Roos was een van de laatste personen waar Natsu en ik samen mee omgingen. Roos en ik praten vaak over die tijd. Het maakte me soms wel verdrietig maar het herinnerde me eraan waarom ik dit nu doe. Natsu vinden is nu mijn grootste doel. Ik sta op, ook al protesteren mijn mijn spieren. Ik trek mijn broekje uit zodat ik alleen nog in mijn bikini sta. Ik was het broekje en stuur daarna het water uit om

Het vervolgens opgevouwen bij de mijn shirt en mijn spullen te leggen. Ik was mezelf daarna vluchtig in het meer, ik had voor vandaag al meer dan genoeg van het water gezien. Ik stuur snel het water van me af en kleed me aan. Slenterend loop ik met mijn tas in mijn hand naar huis waar mama met een maaltijd op me wacht. Mama had een salade voor me gemaakt die ik snel naar binnen werkte. Daarna ging ik op mijn kamer een tijdschrift lezen. Deze hele week ben ik geen een keer meer in de geestenwereld gekomen, zelfs als ik vroeg ging slapen. "Lijkt erop dat die onzin eindelijk is afgelopen." zeg ik hard op. Ik heb alweer honger omdat ik zo hard had getraind vandaag. Ik ga naar beneden om wat eten te maken. Mijn moeder zit en tafel en kijkt me vragen aan terwijl ik een boterham maak en op eet. "Wat?" vraag ik met een volle mond. Ze kijkt me vragen aan. Ik eet mijn mond leeg en leg haar uit dat ik door de trainingen meer eten nodig heb. "lieverd, denk je niet dat je het wat rustiger aan moet doen?" "Hoezo? Ik vind dat het goed gaat." "Ember, het is niet goed voor een 16-jarige om vanuit school gelijk de rest van de dag te trainen. Ik weet dat je sterker wilt worden ma..." "Mam! Serieus, ik kan het aan, geloof me." mijn moeder nam een diepe zucht. "Oke lieverd maar als je gezondheid eronder gaat lijden wil ik dat je gelijk stopt." "Oke mam, ik gaf haar een kus op haar wang en liep terug naar mijn kamer waar ik de rest van de boterham op at. Het was nog maar tien uur mijn mijn ogen vielen al bijna dicht. Al snel viel ik in slaap. En het leek wel dat ik minder dan een minuut in die donkere plek was voordat ze zich weer opende. Ik draaide me hoofd naar de oorzaak hiervan. Ik kijk naar de opkomende zon die mijn huid kleurde. Ik kom langzaam overeind. Ik kreunde, mijn spieren voelden vreselijk, maar ik mocht geen dag overslaan. Ik spoor mezelf aan en kom uit bed. Ik doe mijn haar in een hoge staart maar laat mijn pony er nog wel uitkomen. ( btw, als iemand een plaatje vind die bij de omschrijving van Ember past, stuur het me alsjeblieft!) Ik kleed me aan en loop naar de rollenkamer, ik had niet echt behoefte om vandaag een nieuwe techniek te leren dus ik besloot om een boek te pakken. Het ging over bepaalde bijzonderheden van het watensturen, ik had geen zin om verder te zoeken dus ik nam het boek mee. Eenmaal op de plek doe ik eerst wat buikspier oefeningen maar uiteindelijk was de pijn niet meer te verdragen dus ik ging tegen een boom aanzitten en bladerde wat tot door het boek. Ik stopte bij een foto van een oude vrouw, ze had een lach op haar gezicht waar ik rillingen van kreeg. Haar naam was Hama en verhaal was ongelooflijk, als watermeester was ze gevangen genomen door de vuurnatie. Al haar tijd daar bracht ze door met plannen te bedenken om te ontsnappen. Tot het uiteindelijke lukte, daarvoor gebruikte ze een nieuwe zelfbedachte techniek. "Bloedsturing?" Ik laat mijn vingers over het woord glijden. Ik stopte met lezen. Ik zag een paar meter verderop een konijn aan een plantje knagen. Ik beweeg me langzaam zodat ik het konijn niet afschrik. Ik strek mijn handen uit en concentreer me op het bloed in de aderen van het konijn. Het konijn kijkt me geschrokken aan en sprint weg. Het was mislukt. Ik pak het boek weer vast en lees vervolgens dat bloedsturen het best werkt onder de volle maan. Ik was al bijna aan het plannen om de volgende volle maan de techniek te oefenen totdat ik onderaan de bladzijde dik gedrukte letters zag staan. 'Bloedsturing is een techniek die verboden is om te gebruiken, alleen in als u in levensgevaar bent en er geen andere uitweg is mag u deze techniek gebruiken.' "Pussy's..." zeg ik hardop. Wat is er mis mee, ik hou wel een beetje van dat duistere, mysterieuze en ik moet toch alles leren en mezelf tot her uiterste trainen om Natsu te redden? Ik sloeg het boek dicht en vergat de dik gedrukte woorden. Als het een volle maan was zou ik het een keer kunnen proberen. Een keer kan toch geen kwaad? Ik bleef nog een tijdje luieren tegen de boom. Ik moest eigenlijk trainen maar mijn lichaam protesteerde te veel. Ik zuchtte diep. Ik sloot mijn ogen en neuriede een liedje, ik stopt gelijk als ik iets hoor kraken. Ik open mijn ogen en kijk in de richting waar het vandaan kwam. Ik zag niks. Toch hoorde ik een geluid, ja daar was het weer! Alsof er door de bosjes geslopen werd. "Hallo?" Nog meer geritsel maar geen antwoord. Ik sta op. "is daar iemand?" geen antwoord, ik loop in de richting van het geluid. "H-hallo?" opeens komt er iets Zwarts op me af, het raakt mijn hoofd. Even ben ik duizelig maar dan is alles weer normaal, ik kijk naar wat me raakte. Op een tak zit een grote zwarte vogel, het had wat weg van een kraai maar het was veel zieliger. Mijn zenuwen verdwijnen gelijk. "Je was maar een vogel.. Maar jij! Je hebt me wel pijn gedaan." ik wrijf over de waarschijnlijk nu rode plek op mijn voorhoofd. De vogel kijkt me nieuwsgierig aan. "Ah wat ben ik aan het doen? Ik praat tegen een fucking vogel." ik draai me om en doe nog wat simpele kleine oefeningen voordat ik besluit dat ik vandaag niks meer ga doen, ik al is het nog maar in de middag. Ik pak me spullen en draai me om. De vogel zit er nog steeds. "dag meneer of mevrouw vogel." grinnik ik. Dan loop ik richting huis. Als ik thuiskom zit mama aan tafel met een kop thee. "hee mam." "Ember, kom eens zitten." ik kijk haar vragend aan maar ga zitten. "Ember, papa gaat een tijdje weg van huis." "HUH? Waarom?" "Papa heeft een baan gevonden, normaal zouden we gaan verhuizen maar je zit nu met op school en dat willen we niet verstoren." "Maar waar is pap dan?" "Een paar dorpen verderop, het is niet heel ver maar hij zal een tijdje daar in een hotel wonen. Het komt goed Ember, over een tijdje kan papa misschien hier wel vinden maar nu nog niet." "Oke." ze aait me over mijn haren en geeft me een warme glimlach. Ik geef haar er automatisch een terug. "Dus het is nu jij en ik." mama knikt. We eten samen ons avondeten en ik vertel haar over mijn luie dag en dat ik niet veel hen gedaan. Mamma had vandaag ook niet veel gedaan behalve wat boodschappen en andere huishoudelijke klusjes. ik zou haar eens wat vaker moeten helpen, zeker nu papa er niet is. Ik help mama met de afwas en zet de spullen daarna in de kastjes. We kijken daarna samen een RomKom op de televisie waarbij we een zak chips leeg eten, daarna gaan we alle twee naar ons bed. Morgen nog een vrije dag en dan heb ik weer school. Ik ben benieuwd wat ik dan weer eens ga beleven. Die nacht sliep ik rustig, geen dromen, geen herinneringen geen avatar gedoe en daar was ik blij om. Ik vergat dat dat allemaal was gebeurt want ik was toch niet de avatar, dus ik snap sowieso niet hoe ik in die situatie terecht was gekomen. Wat maakt het uit het is nu allemaal voorbij. Dat was ten minste wat ik dacht.

**Jep, ik heb vader-lief ff uit het verhaal getrapt, ik werd gek van hem. Ik weet het hoofdstuk is kort enzo, daarom zet ik ik er zo gelijk een nieuw hoofdstuk op. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10:**

Ik wist niet dat ik me zo kon vervelen op school. Ik begon wat poppetjes te tekenen in mijn schrift terwijl ik me probeerde af te sluiten voor de zeurderige stem van de leraar. Opeens ligt er een klein opgevouwen briefje op mijn tafel. Ik open het. 'zullen er vanmiddag iets gaan doen? -B' ik kijk Brian met een arrogante blik aan, hij lacht alleen maar naar me. Ik draai het papiertje om en schrijf er met grote duidelijke letters een 'nee' op. Ik geef het met een overdreven blije lach aan hem terwijl hij het aanneemt met dezelfde lach als ik maar dan wel gemeend. Terwijl hij het leest veranderd zijn gezichtsuitdrukking volledig. Het was lachwekkend. Hij schreef wat op het papiertje en gaf het weer aan mij. 'Waarom niet?' waarom niet? Waarom denk je zelf? En iedereen zegt dat je zo'n bescheiden, lieve onschuldige jongen bent. Ik dacht het dus echt niet. 'Waarom wel?' scheef ik terug. Voordat hij iets terug kon schrijven ging de bel. Ik gooide mijn boeken snel in mijn tas en rende de klas uit. Hijgend stond ik in de kantine waar ik een broodje gezond en een cola kocht. Ik ging aan een tafeltje zitten. Later kwam Roos naast me zitten. "Zo Em, jij was snel weg. Ik wist niet dat je dat in je had." grinnikt ze terwijl ze begint te knabbelen aan haar net gekocht croissantje. "Laten we zeggen dat ik mijn redenen heb. Kuch.. Brian... Kuch kuch. " "hahah, ik snap nog steeds niet waarom je hem zo haat." "ik snap niet waarom jullie hem allemaal zo aanbidden." ik neem een grote hap van mijn broodje en keek Roos verveeld aan. "Kijk, Brian is een soort jongen dat voor iedereen zorgt en zichzelf voor andere plaats, hij is heel lie..." "Ja, ja, hij is een echte prins... Bla bla bla.. Of te wel.. ~Brian is geweldig.~" zeg ik met een hoog stemmetje. Roos begint te lachen. "Ik wist niet dat je zó over mij dacht, Emmy." "Ga iemand anders vervelen Brian." "Oh, mevrouw is met het verkeerde been uit bed gestapt?" "Nee, nee, dat niet, Ik wordt gewoon opeens zo chagrijnig als ik je gezicht zie..." hij slaat een arm om mij heen en brengt zijn gezicht dicht bij het mijne. "weet je dat zeker, Em-my~" "heel zeker." zeg ik terwijl ik met mijn hand zijn gezicht weg duw. "Brian, kom je." vraagt Daniël. Ik kon hem wel kussen, mijn reddende engel. Hij kijkt me met een medelevend gezicht aan alsof hij weet wat ik doormaak. Ik was er laatst achter gekomen dat Daniël erbij was toen ik bij de fontein werd aangevallen door die gek. Hij leek me juist een hele aardige jongen, en in de les kon ik goed met hem praten, ik snap niet hoe die twee vrienden kunnen zijn. "Oke... Oke... Ik kom al! Ik zie je nog wel Ember." "Jammer genoeg wel ja..." hij loopt samen met Daniël naar 'zijn' tafel waar ze met ze allen volgens mij een dierentuin probeerden te imiteren... Jongens... Ik ga weer recht zitten en kijk Roos aan. Haar mond hangt open. "Rosie, je vangt vliegen." "Wie was dat? Hij was zo niet Brian... Zo heeft Brian zich nog nooit gedragen. Wat probeert hij te doen?" "zie je ik zei toch dat hij niet klopte!" "hm, er klopt duidelijk iets niet." ze kauwt langzaam op haar broodje terwijl ze bedenkelijk in de ruimte kijkt. "Ik weethet!" nu komt het hoor... "Aliens hebben Brian ontvoerd, toen hebben ze hem gecloont en nu kunnen ze allemaal informatie over de mensheid te weten komen via de cloon! Zo vreselijk het is het einde van de wereld Ember!" ze grijpt me vast bij mij schouders. "Het. Einde." ik maak langzaam haar handen los Terwijl ik hardop lach. "Ik denk dat het wat anders is Rosie..." ik kijk over mijn schouder naar de jongen die het tegenovergestelde was van de omschrijving die ik van de meeste mensen heb gehoord. Er klopte zeker iets niet. "Oh ja, Ember. Ik hoorde dat Ethan waarschijnlijk binnenkort weer naar school komt, is dat niet goed! En Brian en Ethan als uitzicht in onze klas, de droom van elk tienermeisjes." zegt ze dromerig terwijl ze op haar handen leunt. "Pas op dat je niet gaat kwijlen, Roos." ze steekt haar tong naar me uit. "waarschijnlijk ben jij degene die kwijlt als je hem ziet Em! Wacht maar!" "Oke, Oke.. We zullen zien." we kletsen nog wat verder tot de bel gaat. "wat hebben we? Vraag ik Roos." "mentor uur." voor de ingang van het lokaal. "dag Aapjes van me." "Hey vos." zegt Roos. "Hm.. Dat is eerlijk aangezien ik jullie mijn aapjes noem. Treed binnen, treed binnen in mijn domein!" zegt hij terwijl hij een buiging maakt. we lopen naar binnen terwijl Roos lachend op haar voorhoofd tikt. We mochten het mentoruur besteden aan huiswerk, al deed niemand wat. Zonder dat we hadden gemerkt was meneer vos weg geweest, maar dat hij weer terug werd wel gemerkt."Atentie aapjes!" iedereen kijkt meneer vos vragend aan. "Wat vos?" roept een meisje geërgerd. "Nou nou, Christina toch, wees blij. Ik heb goed nieuws! Overmorgen komt loverboy weer terug." "Oh my gosh... Sneller dan ik dacht, overmorgen kan ik weer naar de mooiste jonge van de school kijken." zegt Rood dromerig. "Hey!" roept Brian geïrriteerd, boos dat Roos niet hem tot knapste jongen koos. "ik heb meer fangirls dan Ethan." "Nee, dat heb je niet." "Oh jawel..." "Wedden?" "Oke dan, als ik win... Dan... Dan... Moet je een optreden doen voor de klas... shirtless." "No way dat ik dat ga doen!" "Oké... Dan mag je een dag lang niet praten." "Nee, Brian, wat doe je me aan!" "Dus je weet nu al dat je gaat verliezen?" zegt hij met een plagerige stem. "Natuurlijk ga ik niet verliezen.. En als ik win, wat ik dus ga doen, moet je op een date met Ember!" "Hey, hou mij erbuiten ja?" zeg ik geïrriteerd. "Rustig Ember... Oke dan moet je... Een striptease doen in de aula!" "Deal!" ze schudden elkaar de hand. "HEY MENSEN!" roept Roos zodat ze iedereen's aandacht heeft. "MORGEN GAAT ER EEN STEMMING PLAATSNEMEN, STEM OP BRIAN OF ETHAN OM TE BEPALEN WIE DE KNAPSTE IS. KOM MORGEN NAAR LOKAAL 104 OM JE STEM UIT TE BRENGEN." Alle meisjes beginnen te smoezen en enthousiast te praten over de stemming. "Ik ga dit zeker winnen!" roept Roos. "Ja, ja.." dan richt Brian zich naar mij. "Zeg Ember, op wie ga jij stemmen?" "Uhm niemand, ik weet niet hoe Ethan er uitziet maar ik wil sowieso niet op jou stemmen." "Ouch, Ember. Dat doet pijn..." zegt hij met een pruillip. ik draai weg van hem en staar uit het raam. De dag ging gelukkig snel voorbij daarna jogde ik naar huis waar ik mijn huiswerk maakte. Daarna kleedde ik me om pakte me tas in en besloot om vandaag weer aan mijn kracht te werken. "Mama, ik ben weg!" "Oké, zorg dat je wel oprijd thuis bent voor het eten." "Oké mama." ik stap de deur uit terwijl ik mijn zonnebril opzet. Ik stap door om bij het meer te komen. Ik had niet veel tijd, het was al half vijf en rond half zeven eten we. Als ik bij de open plek kom en naar het meer wil lopen verstijf ik. Bij het meer zit een jongen. Ik ga snel achter een boom staan. Ik keek naar de jongen. Hij had donkere korte haren en een leren Jack aan, dat was alles wat ik kon vaststellen, aangezien hij met zijn rug naar me toe zit. Hoe moest ik trainen als hij hier was? Zal ik wachten tot hij weg gaat, hij kon er niet voor eeuwig blijven zitten. na een paar minuten zit hij nog steeds onbewogen aan het meer. Ik zucht zachtjes en laat mezelf op de grond zakken tegen de boom aan. Ik sluit mijn ogen en luister naar de geluiden om me heen. Ik hoor vogels en de wind die waait. En wat is dat? Gekletter van het water.. Het maakte me kalm.. Zo... Kalm..

Ik open langzaam mijn ogen als ik wat geriststel hoor. Het bos is oranje. "Shit!" ik kijk op mijn mobiel voor de tijd. 19:00. "Kut!" Ik spring op en kijk nog een keer naar het meer, de jongen was verdwenen.

"Ik zei toch dat het me spijt!" "sorry is niet genoeg, wie weer wat er had kunnen gebeuren Ember!" "Ik ben toch oké?" "Ember, ik kan niet jou ook verliezen!" ik was geschokt door mama's blik, het leek alsof ze elk moment kon gaan huilen. "S-sorry mam.." ik schaamde me dat ik zo tekeer was gegaan. "Ik vergeef het je." zegt ze terwijl ze me een knuffel geeft. "Beloof me alleen wel dat je voorzichtig zult zijn." "Oké mam, ik beloof het je." ze geeft me een aai over mijn haren en een warme glimlach. "zullen we dan nu gaan eten? Ik heb op je gewacht." "Oké!" we gaan aan tafel zitten, mama warmt het eten op met haar vuursturing en toen begonnen we te eten. We praatte wat over school en over papa's nieuwe werk. We misten hem maar het was nou eenmaal zo. We bleven alle twee even stil maar mama pakte snel weer het gesprek op en vertelde hoe ze een appeltaart had gebakken als toetje. We aten de appeltaart, die overigens heerlijk was. Daarna ging ik naar mijn kamer, ik baalde dat ik vandaag niet had kunnen trainen, maar wat kon ik er aan doen. Het was de schuld van die jongen. Nou ja, morgen een nieuwe dag, met nieuwe ronden en nieuwe kansen bedenk ik me terwijl ik me klaarmaak voor bed. Ik ben benieuwd wie morgen de weddenschap gaat winnen. Ik hoop dat Brian verliest, nee eigenlijk niet, ik hoop dat hij wint. Anders moet ik binnenkort naar een striptease kijken die ik echt niet wil zien! Niet dat Brian niet knap is ofzo en ik durf te wedden dat zijn lichaam geweldig is, maar... Wacht wat zeg ik. Brian is een stom joch punt. Er is niks goed aan hem, gewoon een vervelende jongen in mijn klas die ik probeer te ontwijken. Jep, dat is brian denk ik terwijl ik in mijn bed ga liggen en mijn ogen dicht doe. Brian is een stom rotjoch, bedenk ik me met een lach op mijn gezicht voordat ik in slaap val.

**Jeuh een weddenschap! Ik weer zelf ook nog niet wie ik laat winnen, zeg maar wie je het liefste laat winnen, misschien doe ik dat dan in mijn verhaal. MISSCHIEN! Btw ik heb iedereen's achtergrond bedacht en het is genius (al zeg ik het zelf :$) Er gaan heel veel dingen in dit herhaal voorkomen die je niet verwacht dus bereid je voor . :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Daar is hij dan, Hoofdstuk 11, met 2.252 woorden. Het is dus niet heel lang maar ik heb gewoon niet veel tijd gehad. Dit hoofdstuk is misschien kort maar zeker niet onbelangrijk. Hier is het dan: **

"Ember!" "Hm?" Ik vraag me af wie de persoon was die mij zo vroeg in de ochtend wakker maakte. "Ember, Je komt te laat als je nu niet op staat." ik luister niet naar wat de persoon tegen mij zei, het enigste waar ik nu aan kon denken is mijn pijnlijke hoofd. "Uhu..." ik draai me weg van de persoon om weer verder te slapen. Dan dringt het tot me door. Te laat? Nee! "Kut. kut. kut. kut!" Ik spring op uit mijn bed en kijk op mijn klok. Kwart voor acht. "Nee, nee, nee!" Ik ren naar de badkamer en was snel mijn gezicht met wat water, ik poets mijn tanden en haal een borstel door mijn haren. Wat ik ook deed, het ging niet zitten zoals ik wilde. Terwijl ik uit mijn badkamer ren trek ik mijn shirt over mijn hoofd, als ik ook mijn broekje probeer uit te doen val ik recht met mijn gezicht op de grond. "Au!" ik kom overeind en wrijf over mijn pijnlijke voorhoofd, Hier heb ik geen tijd voor! Ik trek mijn broekje uit en ruil hem in voor een spijkerbroekje. Ik trek snel een wit T-shirt over mijn hoofd en doe mijn sneakers aan. Ik pak mijn tas terwijl ik mijn kamer uit ren. Ik kijk op de klok. Acht uur! Dan maar geen ontbijt... ik ren de deur uit terwijl ik tegen mijn moeder roep dat ik naar school ga. Ik jog het stuk naar school en na een tijdje sta ik hijgend voor de school. Ik stap snel naar binnen terwijl de bel gaat. Ik ren naar het lokaal waar ik moet zijn, mentor uur, nou ja eigenlijk wiskunde maa het werd gegeven for meneer vos en hij maakte er nogal vaak een mentor uur van. Gelukkig! Meneer Vos leek mij geen leraar die je zult straffen omdat je te laat bent. Ik trek met veel kracht de deur open en daar sta ik dan. Iedereen keek me aan terwijl ik hijgend in de deuropening sta. "Meneer.. ik." ik neem een paar grote ademhappen. "Ik heb me verslapen." "Aapje van me... Neem een paar grote ademhalen. Kom tot rust.. Wordt zen..." zegt hij terwijl hij zijn ogen sluit en in een of andere yoga pose gaat staan. Na een tijdje opent hij zijn ogen en kijkt me aan met een glimlach. "Zijn we weer kalm mevrouw Amitica?" "Ik denk het..." "Oké aapje van me, neem plaats.. neem plaats." "Oke Vos." Zoals de meeste leerlingen had ik zijn bijnaam overgenomen. Ik ga snel naar mijn plek naast Roos zitten. Als iedereen zijn aandacht van mij afhaalt en zich concentreert op de les, begint Roos tegen me te praten. "Em, gaat het wel goed?" "Uhu.." Ik negeer de lichtheid in mijn hoofd terwijl ik met trillende handen mijn spullen uit mijn tas haal. Ik kreeg altijd trillende handen als ik moe was. "Em, je trilt en je ziet bleek. Je haar zit door de war en je kleding is niet zo afgewerkt als normaal. Is er iets aan de hand?" "Nee, Rosie. Maak je geen zorgen. Ik heb gewoon slecht geslapen." Iemand legt zijn hand op mijn arm. Ik staar naar de grote hand en besef me dat het die van Brian is. "Ember, gaat echt alles goed?" Voor het eerst gaf hij me niet de belachelijke bijnaam Emmy en sprak hij met een serieuze toon. Ik knik naar hem een geef hem een lach, ook al voel ik me moe, ook al voelt het alsof mijn hoofd me probeert te vermoorden, ook al heb ik zo'n honger dat ik een gesprek zou kunnen voeren met mijn maag. Hij laat zijn hand nog even liggen maar draait zich dan om en gaat weer recht op zijn stoel zitten. Ik laat mijn hoofd op mijn tafel rusten terwijl ik met mijn potlood figuurtjes in mijn schrift teken. Ik staar uit het raam. Wacht! Ik moet actief worden... dadelijk val ik nog in slaap in de les... en dat zou pas schamend zijn. Ik kijk naar Meneer Vos, al kon ik hem niet zo scherp zien. Op een of andere manier kon ik niet... scherpstellen. Ik leg mijn vingertoppen op mijn slapen en begin deze te masseren. Tot mijn schrik voelt mijn voorhoofd nogal heet. "Hey, gaat het echt wel goed Em? Je ziet zo bleek." "Ik.. ik voel me een beetje duizelig en misselijk." "Meneer vos!" Schreeuwt Roos. "Mag ik even met Ember naar de wc, ze voelt zich niet zo lekker." "Ga maar." Roos staat op en pakt me vast bij mijn hand. Zonder wat te zeggen lopen we samen de klas uit naar de wc's. Ik waste mijn gezicht nog eens en keek in de spiegel. Ik zag er totaal niet uit, ik snap waarom mensen zich zorgen maken. Ik dronk wat water en ging toen naar de wc. Als ik de deur achter me op slot heb gedaan begint opeens alles te draaien. De grond die dichterbij komt is het laatste wat ik zie.

_Ik open mijn ogen. Ik begin te trillen. "Nee, dit zou weg moeten zijn.. Dit zou niet meer terug moeten komen." Ik kijk naar het landschap van de geestenwereld. Ik hoor voetstappen dichterbij komen. Ik draai me verschrikt om en kijk in de ogen van avatar Chikuyo. "Ember, Je probeert het zo hard, zo hard dat je eronder lijdt. Als je door blijft gaan met mij en de geestenwereld buiten te sluiten ga je je niet beter voelen." "Nee, GA WEG! Dit klopt niet... Ik hoor hier niet te zijn." "Dat hoor je wel Emb..." "Nee dat hoor ik niet, Ik wil niks meer horen over die avatar-crap! Ik ben NIET de avatar dus laat me alleen." "Ember, je moet het inzien.. is dit niet wat je wilt, wil je je broer dan niet redden?" "Mijn broer?" "Jij en ik weten alle twee dat Natsu nog in leven is, wil je niet de kracht hebben om hem te redden?" "Hoe weet je zo zeker dat Natsu nog leeft." "Anders zou ik het weten Ember, dit is de geestenwereld. Overledenen lopen hier ook rond. Zou je broer jou niet opzoeken als hij wist dat je hier bent. En als dat niet bewijs genoeg is kan je het voelen Ember, als je wilt zou je alles kunnen voelen in de geestenwereld, elke plant, elk dier, elke geest en elk wezen dat ooit levend was geweest. Als je je maar concentreert, probeer het eens." ik sluit langzaam mijn ogen. Eerst voel ik niks. Maar dan lijkt het alsof ik iets vaags begin te zien. Langzaam beginnen er beelden voor mijn ogen te schieten. Beelden van geesten, dieren en planten. Ook al ging het snel op een of andere manier leek ik de hele rondleiding door de geestenwereld te kunnen volgen. Ik open mijn ogen na een tijdje een kijk avatar Chikuyo geschokt aan. "Wonderbaarlijk niet waar?" ik knik. "Zal ik je vertellen hoe ik weet dat dit kon?" ik knik nog eens. "Alleen een avatar kan het, zo ben ik erachter gekomen. Ik besprak het met de avatar's voor mij en andere wezens. Uitgezonderd voor de avatar's kon niemand doen wat jij net deed Ember." opeens drong het tot me door. "Alleen de avatar kan dit?" Chikuyo pakt me vast bij mijn schouders. "Geloof je het nu Ember?" "Maar.. Maar dat kan niet! Ik kan niet eens vuursturen!" "Dat moet mijn schuld zijn, kan je je herinneren wat er was gebeurd met mijn verloofde?" ik knik terwijl ik aanneem dat de vrouw in de herrineringen zijn verloofde was. "Kida en ik zijn tot ons einde gekomen door mijn vuur, als ik.. Als ik niet.. Misschien had ze dan nu nog geleefd." ik zag hoe zijn ogen traanachtig werden. "Ember, ik had alles geregeld zodat er een nieuwe avatar kon komen. Maar ik eist niet dat het zo uit ging pakken. Ik wilde niet dat mijn verleden jouw toekomst zou belemmeren." "U had alles geregeld?" ik snapte het niet meer. Ik zag iets in hem breken. Ik weet niet wat er in hem omging maar het was niet goed.. "Nadat... Na die dag, raakte ik in een coma. Mijn beste vriend, Dorian wilde mij niet opgeven. Hij hield me bijna een jaar lang in leven." hij stopte even en keek naar iets in de verte. "Op een dag wist ik de geestenwereld te bereiken, ik eist dat ik iets moest doen. Ik wist dat ik niet meer zou wakker worden uit mijn coma, maar de wereld.. De wereld had zijn avatar nodig. dus ik nam een besluit. Voor de laatste keer in mijn leven verzamelde ik al de avatar's krachten en ik ontwaakte, ik was in de avatar trance en ik vertelde mijn vriend die aan mijn bed zat dat ik niet mee beter ging worden en dat de volgende avatar geboren moest worden. ik vertelde hem mijn laatste wens en hij voerde hen uit. De stekkers werden verwijderd terwijl ik hem vertelde wat een geweldige vriend hij was en dat was de dag dat jij geboren werd." hij kijkt me aan met een verdrietige glimlach. Hij wrijft iets nats van mijn wang waarvan ik eerst nog niet bewust was. We keken elkaar aan me natte ogen. "Ik denk dat u geweldig bent." hij kijkt me aan met een vragende blik. "U offerde zichzelf of omdat u wilde dat er een nieuwe avatar kwam, dat is dapper. En dan nog wat er met Kida is gebeurt, misschien is het maar beter dat het zo is gelopen, wie weer wat die vieze opruimers met haar gedaan hadden. U bent geweldig, u was moedig toen het moest." dit zeg ik terwijl er een traan over mijn wang liep. Het leek alsof ik zijn emoties kon voelen, dat kon want hij was mij. Ik geloofde het nu. "Ik zal deze kans niet verprutsen! Ik zal wraak nemen voor Kida, Natsu en alle andere meesters, want ik ben de avatar! En het is mijn taak om iedereen te bevrijden van de opruimers!" ik hijg na mijn uitspatting. "Ember je bent wijs, je hebt me laten inzien dat het niet mijn schuld was dat ik het goede heb gedaan. En nu... Deze woorden, deze beloftes, ik geloof dat je ze kan waarmaken." "Ik zal alles doen wat ik ik mijn macht heb!" een lach verschijnt op zijn gezicht me zoals op de mijne. "Dag, avatar Ember." zegt hij net een knikje terwijl langzaam de geestenwereld verdwijnt._

Ik open mijn ogen. Ik lig opgekruld op de voor van het wc-hokje. Ik ging rechtop zitten. Ik dacht terug aan Chikuyo en zijn verhaal. Ik begrijp het nu allemaal. Misschien, nu ik het begrijp is de blokkade verdwenen? Ik open langzaam mijn hand en doe een oefening die ik lang gelden samen met Natsu deed, ook al verscheen er altijd een vlam in Natsu's hand en bleef de mijne leeg, ik had het gevoel dat ik het nog eens moest proberen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en concentreer me op de warmte in mijn lichaam, ik probeer het naar mijn hand te sturen. Langzaam voel ik mijn hand warmere worden. Ik open mijn ogen en kijk naar de kleine vlam die in mijn handpalm danst, het was klein, maar dat maakt niks uit. Ik kneep mijn hand dicht en staar naar het plafon met een glimlach op kijk gezicht, ik dacht aan Chikuyo. Hij had al die tijd gelijk, ik bende avatar. Ik richt mijn hoofd weer naar beneden en staar mijn hand die net nog gehult was in licht en warmte. Vanaf vandaag zal ik mijn vuursturing oefenen, ik weet nog dingen van vroeger en we hebben wat vuursturingsrollen. Ik ga alles doen om mijn belofte aan Chikuyo waar te maken. Ik sluit mijn ogen, ik ben uitgeput. Voordat ik had kunnen bijkomen vliegt de wc deur open, had ik hem niet op slot gedaan. In de opening staan meneer vos en Roos. Beide kijken me verschrikt aan. dan zakt Roos op haar knieën terwijl ze me omhelst. "Ik was zo geschrokken! Opeens hoorde ik een harde bond en je gaf geen antwoord meer! Ik maakt me zo zorgen Ember, doe dat alsjeblieft nooit meer!" "Ik zal mijn best doen." zeg ik met een glimlach. Het voelde fijn die armen om me heen, om te voelen hoe iemand om je geeft. Roos trilt in mijn armen "Hey, stil maar, ik ben er nu weer. Alles komt goed." ik aai haar zachtjes over haar haren. "Ik was bang toen je flauwviel, ik dacht dat je dood ging of zo." "Shhh... Het is oké.." ik knuffel Roos terwijl ik meneer vos aankijk, die mij een tevreden knikje geeft.

Ik lig thuis in mijn bed, ik moest even bijkomen van wat er was gebeurt. Ik wilde dit voor mezelf houden, de enige plek waar ik erover kon praten was de geestenwereld. Ik wilde mijn ouders er nog niet ik betrekken. Ik zeg niet nooit. Gewoon nu nog niet. Ik leg mijn hand op mijn voorhoofd en voel dat het niet meer zo overdreven heet was als eerst. Ik voelde me al iets beter nadat ik had gepraat met Chikuyo, nog wel heel moe maar de rest leek te vervagen. Toch werd me door meneer Vos en Roos verteld dat ik naar huis moest gaan. Ik had er geen problemen mee, dus hier ben ik. Ik rust vandaag uit, maar morgen begint mijn eerste training als avatar Ember. Avatar Amber, klinkt niet slecht bedenkt ik me terwijl ik in een kalme slaap val.

**Jeuh... vuursturing is back :) Ik vind chickuyo wel een stoere gozer, even dat je het weet, hij ziet er niet heel oud uit zoals de meeste avatar maar hij ziet eruit alsof hij in het eind van de twintig is. Dan weet je dat ook weer. Volgende keer, weten we wie de weddenschap wint en komen jullie erachter wie die mysterieuze Ethan is. Pam-Pam Pammm... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hm... Dit chappie is kort en zeker niet het beste hoofdstuk dat ik ooit heb geschreven maar het is beter dan niets toch, ik zal proberen om het volgende hoofdstuk langer en beter te maken :D**

Het was geen droom, ik ben de avatar... bedenk ik me terwijl ik in mijn bed zit en naar een vlam kijk die in mijn handpalm danst. Ik zucht en laat de vlam verdwijnen terwijl ik mijn handen in mijn schoot laat vallen. Ik ga douchen, kleed me aan en eet mijn ontbijt. Ik loop op mijn gemakje naar school en pak mijn boeken uit mijn kluisje. Ik loop dan naar mijn klas. Ik ga naast Roos zitten die mij een dikke knuffel geeft en vraagt hoe het met me gaat. Al snel komt de lerares Nederlands binnen lopen en begint de les. Wacht eens, er klopt iets niet... Waar blijven de flirterige, irritante opmerkingen en de vieze knipogen en lachjes? Ik kijk naar Brian's lege stoel. "Waar is die kneus?" fluister ik in Roos' oor. "Zei je wat?" "Ja, waar is Brian?" opeens begint Roos te giechelen. "Wat?" "Je ziet..." Ze begint nog meer te grinniken. "J-je ziet... het van zelf wel..." ik kijk Roos met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan, dan richt ik me weer op de saaie les van meneer Janssen. Ik denk nog wat na over gisteren, ik loop de hele herinnering na en ik bedenk hoe ik vuursturen moet leren. Ik wil het niet echt met pap en mam delen dat ik de avatar ben. Of ze vinden het te gevaarlijk en gaan me nog erger beschermen dan ze nu al doen of ze gaan me juist zo hard pushen om de wereld te redden dat ik mezelf helemaal kapot train. Nee, ik hou het nog even voor mezelf. Na twee lesuren hadden we pauze. Ik ging aan een tafel zitten samen met Roos die om een of andere reden extra druk was dan normaal. Opeens speelt er muziek af in de aula, het was een dance nummer. Dan hoor ik allemaal meiden gillen. Ik kijk rond, benieuwd waarom ze gillen. En dan zie ik het. " O... mijn... God..." Op de verhoging in de aula staat een jongen, niet zomaar een jongen. Brian... en Brian trekt zijn shirt uit. Een rode kleur verschijnt op mijn wangen. Wat verlegen kijk ik naar zijn gespierde buik. Naaste me staat Roos te springen terwijl ze in haar handen klapt. Ik staar naar Brian die nu ook zijn broek uittrekt terwijl hij kushandjes naar meisjes toewerpt. Ik begin te grinniken... Rare Brian. Dan valt zijn oog op mij. Hij geeft mij een knipoog terwijl hij zijn handen naar zijn shorts beweegt. Ik wordt nog roder dan ik was en ik wist niet of ik dit wel wilde zien...Opeens stopte de muziek. Iedereen richtte zich naar de persoon die de muziek uit had gezet. Ik zag alleen de achterkant van de jongen en hij kwam me bekend voor. Hij had een leren jas aan en hij had donkere haren. "Hey Brian! Niemand wilt je kleine zaakje zien." "Hou je bek Ethan!" toen deze naam genoemd werd begonnen een paar meiden te gillen, inclusief Roos. "OMG... Het is Ethan, Ember! O my god! Hoe zit mijn haar." ik negeer haar en staat naar de twee jongens die nu het worstelen zijn. Ethan wint en Brian ligt halfnaakt op de grond. Ik wist niet wie deze jongen is maar ik mocht hem wel. Ik begin zachtjes te grinniken terwijl ik naar Brian toe loop en zijn uitgetrokken shirt van de grond pak. Ik hurk naast Brian neer terwijl ik zijn shirt naar zijn hoofd gooi. "Hahahha, Brian! Je had je gezicht moeten zien toen die jongen binnen kwam. Ge-wel-dig." Brian keek me geïnitieerd aan waardoor ik nog harder moest lachen. Ik kijk nog een keet richting Brian en ik zie dat hij zich nog steeds niet aangekleed is. Ik voel het bloed naar mijn wangen stijgen terwijl ik naar zijn spieren gluurt. "bevalt het uitzicht je een beetje?" vraagt Brian. "Nu niet te hoog van jezelf worden.." ik sta op en draai me om. Ik krijg even geen lucht, voor mij staat Ethan, een jongen die wel erg lijkt op de jongen die mij wakker maakte in het park toen ik herinneringen van Chikuyo door kreeg. "Goed om je weer te zien, heb je nog goed geslapen...?" "Ember is mijn naam. En ja het was nog wel oké. Ik wist niet dat je op deze school zat." "wist ik ook niet van jou, ben je nog lastiggevallen door Brian tijdens mijn afwezigheid?" "Geen zorgen ik kan hem aan" zeg ik tegen de jongen met een glimlach. Ik vroeg me al af of ik hem ooit terug zou zien en hier is hij dan! "Hey!" roept Brian geïrriteerd. "Ga je toch aankleden Brian!" roep ik terug. "maar e-em..." ik draai me weg van Brian. Vanuit mijn ogen zie ik dat Brian zich aankleedt waarna ik een zacht gegrinnik hoorde van Ethan. "Serieus, hoe heb je hem getemd? Hij luisterd naar niemand." "Huh?" "Brian, hoe komt het dat hij naar je luisterd?" vraagt Ethan. "Oh haha, ik denk dat ik hem door mijn klap wat hersencellen heb bijgebracht." "Hey daar zouden we het niet meer over hebben." roept Brian. "Ik kan me niet herinneren dat we dat ooit hebben afgesproken." roep ik terug met een grote grijns. "Je bent de duivel Ember." zegt Brian. "Weet ik toch." Ethan staat nog steeds naast mij te grinniken. "Wat?" vraag ik hem. "Jullie maken een leuk koppel." "WAT?! No way dat ik ooit uit zou gaan met die kneus!" ik voel twee armen om mij heen en een warmte tegen mijn rug. "Maar babe, als zelf Ethan de liefde er vanaf ziet stralen moet het toch waar zijn. We zijn gemaakt voor elkaar." Ik zucht geërgerd en probeer zijn handen los te wringen. "Laat los Brian.." "Maar Ember, babe..." voordat hij zijn zin kon afmaken had ik hem tegen zijn schenen geschopt. Ethan begint nog harder te lachen. "hahaha Ember... Je hebt er net een fan bij gekregen.." dan draait hij zich om en loopt weg. "huh?" "Oh nee, Ethan wilt mijn meisje stelen." roept Brian terwijl hij een arm om me hen slaat. Ik schud zijn arm van me af. "Ik weet niet hoe jij het ziet Brian maar ik ben nog steeds vrijgezel." "Niet voor lang." ik zucht geïrriteerd maar loop dan naar mijn kluisje om boeken te wisselen. Ik zucht diep, het leek alsof dat het enigste was wat ik vandaag kon doen. Ik sluit mijn kluisje's deur en tot mijn schrik staat daar Ethan, hij keek mij een met een serieuze bezorgde blik aan. "Is echt alles oké? Ik maakt meteen beetje zorgen, nadat ik je wakker had gemaakt, je bleef maar iemand's naam schreeuwen." "Geen zorgen ik ben oké." ik zet en grote glimlach op mijn gezicht zodat het geloofwaardig overkwam. "En met jou?" "Ik red mezelf wel." het voelde alsof we al lang vrienden waren en voor mij voelde dat niet eens zo raar. "Het spijt me van je ouders, waarschijnlijk heb je dit al een honderd keer gehoord en word je er ziek van maar ik begrijp hoe je je voelt. Ik begrijp hoe het is om iemand zo dierbaar op die manier te verliezen. Ik weet dat we elkaar bijna niet kennen maar ik zal je graag willen helpen, dus als je er ooit over wilt praten kan je maar me toe komen." ik glimlach vriendelijk naar hem en hij lacht terug maar ik kan het verdriet in zijn mooie blauwe ogen zien. Dan loop ik samen met hem naar het klaslokaal. ik kon me niet concentreren in de les, Ethan zat een paar stoelen voor me en op ren of andere manier bleef ik maar naar hem staren.

Toen de schooldag voorbij was liep ik gelijk naar huis en haalde een rol uit de rollenkast, een met het vuurnatie embleem erop. Vandaag was de eerste dag dat ik mijn vuursturing ging uitproberen. Ik ben de avatar en aangezien watersturing zo makkelijk ging zal ik vuursturing ook wel snel leren! Ik bekijk welke techniek op de rol staat, ik zag een man die een soort vuurbal stuurde. Lijkt me niet al te moeilijk toch? Dus ik stop de rol in mijn tas, ik kleed me om, pak een appel en ren het huis uit. Eenmaal bij het meer laat ik mijn spullen op de grond vallen. Als ik rondkijk besef ik me dat dit niet de perfecte plek is om vuursturing te oefenen maar ik had geen zin om nu nog het bos uit te kammen, op zoek naar een geschikte plek. Dus toen ik klaar was met mijn appel te eten opende ik de rol en ging ik klaar staan, ik volgde de passen van de rol eerst zonder vuur te creëren. Toen ik de passen had onthouden sloot ik mijn ogen voor extra concentratie. Ik volg de passen van de rol en voel een scheut van vreugde door mij heen gaan als de lucht om mijn handen heen voel opwarmen. Ik open mijn ogen. Ik voel een vlaag van teleurstelling over mij heen komen, ik had niet meer dan een vlam Gecreëerd. "ik moet iets verkeerd hebben gedaan..." mompel ik in mezelf. Dit keer hield ik mijn ogen open terwijl ik de passen volg, mijn passen waren perfect. Hoe kwam het dan dat ik maar zo'n klein zielig vlammetje kon maken?! Ik doe het nog eens... Nog eens... En nog eens, maar telkens blijft het resultaat hetzelfde. "Wat is er mis met me?!" in frustratie sloeg ik mijn vuist tegen een boom. Mijn knokkels schaafden open. Ik keek er geërgerd naar. Dan laat ik mezelf op de grond zakken. Ik dacht dat ik nu kon vuursturen, zeker nadat ik over het verleden van Chikuyo heb gepraat, het zou nu toch goed moeten zijn. "Waarom lukt het niet?!" schreeuw ik hard uit in frustratie waarna u mijn hoofd in mijn handen laat zakken.

Ik storm boos mijn kamer binnen. Ik moest eigenlijk nog huiswerk maken maar ik was nu te opgefokt om het te doen. Geërgerd kam ik mijn haren totdat ik elk klit eruit had, het was geen leuk werkje, maar het hield mijn hoofd bezig. Het weerhield me om aan vanmiddag te denken. Toen mijn haar perfect gekamd was kon ik er niets meer aan doen. Mijn gedachten namen het over, ik dacht aan vanmiddag aan die kleine zielige vlam, duizenden vragen kwamen in mijn hoofd maar er was er geen een die ik kon beantwoorden. Ik werd er moe van, dus ik besloot om mezelf weer bezig te gaan houden. Ik pakte toch mijn berg aan huiswerk en begon met mijn huiswerk voor Nederlands. Langzaam werd mijn stapel huiswerk kleiner. Wat betekende dat het niet meer lang ging duren voordat ik geconfronteerd zou worden met mijn eigen gedachtes. Dit wilde ik voorkomen dus de rest van de avond maakte ik ook mijn huiswerk voor de rest van de week, ik was er mee bezig tot diep in de macht. Ondanks dat ik uitgeput in mijn bed lag duurde het nog lang voordat ik kon slapen... Waarom overkomt mij dit? Ik zou moeten kunnen vuursturen, kan ik wel de avatar zijn als ik niet kan vuursturen? Dit soort vragen hielden me lang wakker. Na een tijdje lukte het om mijn hoofd min of meer leeg te maken. Maar goed genoeg om in slaap te kunnen vallen en dat was dus precies wat ik deed.

**Mensen! ik heb vanmiddag wat gewerkt en een soort collage gemaakt voor Ember Saphira Amitica. Hier is een link: twitter xYOURNINJAVERA / status / 247788531714506752 / photo / 1 (haal spaties weg)**

**alleen de oogkleur klopt niet die moet goud/emberkleurig zijn.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ik kijk naar het bloed dat langzaam via mijn wang naar beneden druipt. Ik zie wazig en mijn handen zijn verbrand. Hoe kwam ik ook al weer in deze situatie? Ik deed mijn best om het te herinneren maar mijn hoofd werkte niet mee. Ik wilde naar het meer lopen en mezelf helen met water maar als ik ook maar een centimeter bewoog sprongen er al tranen in mijn ogen van de pijn. Dus ik besloot te wachten, te wachten tot de pijn stopte, tot iemand mij kwam helpen. Ik staar naar het meer en de omgeving, alles staat in brand. Waarom staat alles in brand? Wat is er gebeurt? Ik kan het me niet herinneren… Ik zucht diep. "Fuck." Sis ik. Dat was een foutje, niet meer zuchten… dan voelt het alsof je longen uit elkaar scheuren. Ik sluit mijn ogen en ik leun tegen de boom waar ik blijkbaar op een of andere manier beland was. Op een of andere manier wist ik ondanks de pijn weg te drijven want toen ik mijn ogen opende was ik opeens ergens anders. Ik zag wit boven me, en het beeweegde? Toen besefte ik dat het een plafon was en dat ik bewoog. Om mij heen zag ik meerdere mensen. En wie was dat? Was dat mama? Waarom was mama aan het huilen? Ik wilde het aan haar vragen maar ik kon mijn mond niet open, ik kon mijn mond niet bewegen, eigenlijk kon ik niks bewegen. Opeens voelde ik me heel zwak en langzaam zak ik weer weg.

_Piep_….

…..

_Piep_…

….

_Piep_…

Wat is dat gepiep?

…..

_Piep_…

Argh? Waarom doet mijn hoofd zo veel pijn?

….

_Piep_…

What the hell, is er gebeurt?

….

_Piep_…

Ik voel opeens de drang om mijn ogen te openen.

…

_Piep_….

Ik open mijn ogen in…

3….

_Piep…. Piep…_

_2….._

_Piep… Piep…. piep…_

De piepjes versnellen, alsof ze me aan moedigen om mijn ogen open te doen…

_Piep…. Piep… Piep… Piep…_

1….

Dus dat is wat ik doe.

0….!

Langzaam openen mijn ogen zich. Ik staar naar een wit plafon. Langzaam draai ik mijn hoofd naar rechts. "Argh." Mijn hoofd probeert met te vermoorden! Ik kijk voorzichtig rond, ik lag in een bed. Hoe ben ik hier gekomen?! Wat is dat fucking gepiep! De piepjes versnellen weer. Ik zucht diep, een pijnlijke steek vormt zich in mijn borstkast. Ik ontspan wat en kijk dan verder rond in de kamer, het was donker… was het nacht? Dan vallen mijn ogen op de verschillende kastjes naast me, ik kijk naar de draden en volg ze met mijn ogen. Ze stoppen bij mijn arm. Een infuus? Wacht… lig ik in het ziekenhuis? De piepjes versnellen weer… Hoe? Waarom? Wat is er gebeurt? "Kalm, Ember.. Denk goed na, wat is het laatste dat je je kan herinneren?" Ik denk goed na… Ik kwam uit school… verder… wat gebeurde daarna?... ik ging trainen… en toen ging ik…. mijn hoofd begint meer pijn te doen.. maar ik moet nu doorzetten! Ik wil weten wat er gebeurd is waarom ik nu in het ziekenhuis lig, dus ik doe nog een poging. Wat gebeurde er toen ik ging trainen? Ik knijp mijn ogen dicht en beleef wat ik in de training beleefde.

_Ik gooide mijn rugzak neer en plofte ernaast op de grond. Ik pakte een appel uit mijn tas en begon hem te eten terwijl ik de vuursturingsrol bekeek. Ik bekeek het tot elk detail, want vandaag ging het lukken! Vandaag zal ik een echte verstuurder worden! Toen ik mijn appel ophad gooide ik hem in de bosjes terwijl ik op stond en in een vechtpositie ging staan. Ik adem diep in en uit en doe de oefening. Een kleine vlam ontstaat vanuit mijn handpalmen. "ARGH! Wat is er toch mis met me!" Ik doe het nog een maar dan met meer kracht. Ik beweeg langzaam en verzamel al mijn kracht. "Vandaag word ik een vuurstuurder!" schreeuw ik terwijl ik mijn handen naar voren schiet en afvuur…._

Verder kwam ik niet… meer kon ik me niet herinneren. Ik schrik op als de deur open gaat. "Oh mevrouw Amitica, je bent wakker. Hoe voel je je?" "Oké… denk ik.. Dokter, wat is er… waarom ben ik hier?" "Wisten we het maar mevrouw Amitica, een jongeman bracht u hier binnen met hevige brandwonden, gekneusde ribben en een hoofdwond. De jongeman wist ook niet wat er met u gebeurt was, hij vertelde ons dat hij u zo had gevonden. Kunt u zich nog iets herinneren? Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Argh…" dat deed zeer. "Nog last van uw hoofd?" "Ja." Zegt mijn krakerige stem. "En hoe voelen uw ribben?" "Vreselijk." De dokter knikt. "Ik geef je nog wat pijnstillers, morgen bekijken we je wonden en daarna kan je waarschijnlijk naar huis. Zal ik je moeder en vader wakker maken? Ze zijn in slaap gevallen in de wachtkamer. Wil je wel even met ze praten?" "Graag, dokter…?" "Noem me maar Bruce." Hij geeft mij een vriendelijke knipoog. "Oh, uhm.. dokter Bruce.." "Ja?" "Weet u toevallig wie die jongen is die mij naar het ziekenhuis heeft gebracht? Ik wil hem een bedankje sturen." "Uh nee, het spijt me. Ik ga nu je ouders halen, oké?" "oké." De dokter loopt de kamer uit en ik staar naar de draadjes die uit mijn arm komen. Ik ben benieuwd wie me hierheen heeft gebracht, misschien kan diegene mij meer vertellen, aangezien ik zelf niet meer kan herinneren wat er is gebeurt. Opeens wordt ik uit mijn gedachten getrokken door armen om me heen. Ik kijk omhoog, recht in het betraande gezicht van mijn moeder. "M-mama.." "Lieverdje! Ik was zo bezorgt! Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was!" Achter mama verschijnt papa met een bezorgt gezicht. Hij pakt mijn hand vast. "Haal alsjeblieft niet nog zo'n stunt uit Ember… Je hebt ons zo bezorgt gemaakt." Een traan loopt over papa's wang. Het maakte me blij en verdrietig tegelijk. Blij omdat ik zag hoeveel ze om me gaven, verdrietig om ze in deze staat te zien. "Niet huilen jullie… ik ben oké…" "Ja maar het had zomaar niet oké kunnen zijn Ember! Als je net wat later binnen was gebracht had je dood kunnen gaan! Je had zoveel bloed verloren." Roept mama… Langzaam begint ze nog wat te snikken. "We kunnen jou ook niet kwijt raken Ember…Alsjeblieft… Doe dit nooit meer…" Papa slaat een arm om mama heen. "Het komt goed Koima…" Hij geeft haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. Normaal zou ik er een opmerking over maken maar ik had er nu geen behoefte aan. Papa staat op en loopt om het bed heen zodat hij aan mijn andere kant komt te zitten. Alle twee houden ze mijn hand vast. "Wat is er gebeurt daar in het bos Ember?" vraagt papa. Een tijdje bleef het stil, ja wat was er gebeurd? Ik draai heel voorzichtig mijn hoofd naar papa toe om mezelf zo veel mogelijk pijn te besparen. "Ik heb werkelijk geen idee." Fluister ik zachtjes. "Het komt wel." Fluistert mijn moeders zachte stem. "Mama… weet jij wie mij hier binnen heeft gebracht, ik wil die persoon vragen of hij misschien iets heeft gezien… iets wat me kan helpen om alles te herinneren." "Sorry, schatje... Ik weet het niet meer zo goed." "Please mam, denk goed na… ik wil weten wat er gebeurt is en die jongen is momenteel mijn enigste aanknopingspunt." Mijn moeder keek een tijdje heel bedenkelijk. "Hij had donkere haren, bijna pikzwart en een zwart leren jack aan, denk ik... sorry lieverd, meer komt nu niet boven. Ik was veel te afgeleid." Ze lacht verdrietig naar me terwijl ze met haar hand zachtjes over mijn hoofd aait. Ik werd er rustig van. "Mama?" "Ja?" "Ik ben moe…" "Ga maar slapen schatje…" Dat waren de laatste woorden die ik hoorde voordat ik weer weg dreef in een diepe slaap.

_Vandaag word ik een vuurstuurder! Vandaag wordt ik een Vuurstuurder! VANDAAG WORDT IK EEN VUURSTUURDER!_

Ik schiet omhoog. Ik hijg diep, wat veel pijn deed aan mijn longen. De steken leken me kapot te scheuren. "Alles oké?" Ik kijk naar de plek waar de stem vandaan komt. Het was papa. "Ja… Het was gewoon een droom…" "Waar ging het over?" Ik ga weer liggen. "Ik weet het niet meer." Oké, dat was een leugen, ik wist het nog, ik wilde er gewoon niet over praten. Het was zo angstaanjagend. Ik was waar ik gisteren was toen ik ging trainen en ik zag mezelf, ik keek naar mijn eigenen lichaam terwijl ik schreeuwde dat ik een vuurstuurder zou worden. Mijn gezicht was zo… ik weet het niet… ik weet niet of ik nog wel wilde vuursturen, het maakte me een beetje bang. Ik sluit mijn ogen en trek mijn deken verder over me heen. Ik was niet van plan om echt te gaan slapen maar ik had geen zin om met papa of mama te praten dus ik deed net alsof. Ik wachtte en wachtte totdat de dokter binnenkwam en mij vertelde dat ik naar huis kon gaan. Ik negeerde mama's hulp een trekte met veel pijn mijn eigen kleding aan die mama voor mij had meegebracht. We reden naar huis, ik staarde uit het raam terwijl papa en mama zachtjes een gesprek voerden. Eenmaal thuis moest ik in mijn bed gaan liggen. Papa moest weer terug naar zijn werk, wat maakt het ook nog uit? ik keek hem geïrriteerd aan terwijl hij mijn kamer uitloopt na ons afscheidt. Is je baan nou echt zo belangrijk? Na een paar uur van verzorgen van mama en wat slaap voelde ik me wat beter. Ik stapte voorzichtig uit bed. Mijn been gaf een kloppende pijn en de steken in mijn borstkast leken niet te verdwijnen. Toch besloot ik om verder te gaan, ik wilde het zien. Ik wilde de plek zien waar …. Het ongeluk… was gebeurt. Als het een ongeluk was. Ik laat mijn pyjama van mij afglijden en ruil deze in voor een Grijze trui met cappuccino en een lange broek, ik wilde niet naar de wonde en de blauwe plekken op mijn lichaam kijken, dus ik besloot ze te bedekken. Ik trek gympen aan en doe mijn haar in een rommelige staart. Langzaam sluip ik de trap af. Mijn moeder zit met haar rug naar me toe in de woonkamer, zachtjes open ik de deur en dan glip ik weg, ik laat de deur open, hem sluiten zal teveel geluid maken, en no way dat mama mij nu zou laten weg gaan. Met mijn armen om mijn borstkast geklemd strompel ik zwakjes naar het meer en wat ik daar zag… het was verschrikkelijk! Het zag er niet meer kalm en rustgevend uit, het zag eruit alsof er een bom was ontploft. Ik kijk met grote ogen rond. Bomen waren verbrand, planten verwoest, er lagen op meerdere plekken takken en andere rotzooi. Vol ongeloof kijk ik naar de plek, dit kan niet waar zijn… dit was mijn mooie plek en nu is het verwoest. Degene die die heeft gedaan… ik…. ik weet niet wat ik ga doen maar wel iets! Ik voel wat agressie opborrelen. Dan hoor ik achter me wat gekraak ik draai me snel om. "Shit." sis ik terwijl ik mijn ribben vastgrijp. Het deed nog steeds pijn. Dan kijk ik op naar de persoon die de open plek kwam binnen lopen. Hij opent zijn mond en woorden vloeien eruit. "Goed om te zien dat je nog in leven bent… min of meer…"

**hoe was dat? Leuk? niet leuk? Vreselijk? Geweldig? Zeg het maar, gok maar wie degene is in het bos... :) Ahh... ik ben echt evil... ik heb weer eens een cliffhanger gemaakt... Sorry jongens ik kon het gewoon niet laten hahaha! Dat was het dan...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ember?" Zijn stem schokte mij, zijn normaal zo blije, opgewekte stem klonk somber. "Ember ben je wel oké?" Ik sta trillerig op mijn benen. "Wat doe jij hier?" "Ik hoorde op school wat er was gebeurt, ik maakte me zo'n zorgen dat ik besloot om je adres te vragen. Ze wilden het me eerst niet geven maar uiteindelijk werden ze gek van mijn gezeur." Hij lacht wat droevig. "Toen ik bij je huis kwam, kwamen je moeder en ik erachter dat je weg was, ze vertelde me dat je waarschijnlijk in het bos was, dus ik ging zoeken en hier ben je." "Oh oké." "Ember?" "Ja?" "Wat is hier gebeurt, waarom belandde je in het ziekenhuis?" Ik draai een beetje van hem weg, maar dan komt hij dichterbij, steeds dichterbij, dan houdt hij mij losjes met zijn armen tegen hem aan. Ik kijk omhoog in zijn groene ogen. "Ik was bezorgt weet je." "Geen zorgen, Brian. Ik ben oké." Hij laat zijn hand om het verband om mijn hoofd glijden. "Je ziet er niet oké uit." Ik staar naar mijn voeten. "Je kijkt recht door me heen..." "Jup." "Is dit de plek waar je gevonden bent?" Ik knik voorzichtig terwijl ik de pijn in mijn hoofd negeerde. "Het lijkt alsof hier een bom is ontploft, wat is hier in hemelsnaam gebeurt?" "I-ik weet het niet..." Opeens hoor ik een snik, ben ik dat? Langzaam zak ik op de grond, ik voelde me zo... Ik weet het niet hoe ik me voelde maar ik was zeker in de war. Dan voel ik de twee armen weer om me heen. Ik wist dat het Brian was. Hij aait over mijn haren. "Shhh... Stil maar, het is oké..." Ik leg mijn hoofd in Brians nek terwijl hij over mijn haren blijft strijken en rustgevende woordjes fluistert. "Brian?" "Ja?" "Ik voel me nogal duizelig. Ik zie zwarte vlekken." Ik sluit mijn ogen maar voel me nog steeds erg duizelig. Dan pakt Brian me op in zijn armen. "Kom, ik breng je naar huis." Ik leg mijn hoofd tegen zijn borstkast terwijl ik naar het ritme van zijn voetstappen luister, het maakte me slaperig.

Ik hoor twee mensen een gesprek voeren. Wie zijn die stemmen? Ze klinken bekent. Ik concentreer me diep op wat ze zeggen. "Komt het goed met haar?" "Ik hoop het, ze laat het misschien niet zien maar dit soort dingen doen haar pijn. Ember weet het goed te verbergen, maar ik kan zien dat ze elke dag lijdt." "Het... Is me nooit eerder opgevallen." Het blijft even stil. "Zou je een oogje op haar willen houden, ze verteld me niet veel maar misschien praat ze liever met vrienden. " "natuurlijk, dan ga ik maar." "Is goed. Dag, Brian." "Dag mevrouw Amitica." Dan hoor ik de deur dicht gaan. Brian mocht dan wel een irritant joch zijn maar hij heeft me wel naar huis gebracht. Brian is toch een echte vriend. Met een lach op mijn gezicht viel ik weer in slaap.

Ik mocht niet naar school en ik mocht niet trainen. Mam liet me niet eens het huis uit! Ik voel me net een gevangene. Ik kijk geïrriteerd door mijn slaapkamerraam naar buiten. Opeens gaat mijn deur open, ik kijk nieuwsgierig wie het was. "Rosie!" Roep ik blij. Ze geeft mij een knuffel en komt dan bij me op bed zitten. Ze vraagt me hoe het gaat en ik geef eerlijk antwoord, ik voelde me vreselijk. Onder ons gesprek viel me wat op. Mijn ogen vergroten. Op mijn nachtkastje liggen twee boeken, als ze die zag dan.. Ik weet niet wat er dan gebeurt! "Uh Rosie, ik heb wat dorst zou je beneden een glaasje water voor me willen halen?" "Oké, Em." Ik zucht opgelucht als ze de kamer uit loopt, snel stap ik uit bed en pak de twee boeken vast. Ik kijk rond in mijn kamer en beslis dan dat onderin mijn ondergoed la de beste optie was. Ik schuif de la open en stop het boek over de avatar en het boek over watersturing onderin het laatje. Opgelucht doe ik het laatje dicht. Dan stap ik snel weer in bed, mijn lichaam protesteerde wat maar ik negeer het. "Hier is je water." Zegt Roos terwijl ze de kamer binnen stapt. "Thanks." Ik neem wat slokjes en zet het glas dan weg op mijn nachtkastje. "Hey, Ember?" "Hm?" "Herinner je al wat er die dag gebeurde?" Ik staar naar mijn handen in mijn schoot en schud mijn hoofd. "Het is een groot zwart gat." "Waarom ga je er niet mee naar de politie? Zij kunnen het vast onderzoe..." "Nee." Onderbreek ik haar. Shit, ik sprak te snel, hoe ga ik uitleggen dat het misschien te maken heeft met het feit dat ik een stuurder ben en dat er misschien opruimers achter mij aanzitten. Dat was mijn grootste angst... Opruimers. "Em?" Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten. "Waar was je met je hoofd?" "Uh..." "Maakt niet uit, Em. Ik begrijp het, je hoeft er niet over te praten als je het niet wilt, al zou ik het fijn vinden als je het wel deed." Ze pakt mijn hand een knijpt deze zachtjes. Dan laat ze mijn hand los en staat ze op. "Ik moet gaan Em, mijn ouders wachten thuis op me. Snel beter worden oké?" "Oké." Ze loopt de deur uit. Ik wil gaan verzitten maar voel een sterke pijn in mijn borstkast. Ik had het de afgelopen tijd zelf willen helen maar mama wilde het niet hebben, ze wilde niet dat ik mezelf overbelaste. Wat een onzin, ik ben liever een keer heel moe doordat ik te lang achter elkaar sturing gebruik dan dit. Ik stap uit bed en strompel naar de badkamer. Ik zet de kraan van de wasbak aan en laat de wasbak vol lopen. Ik trek voorzichtig mijn shirt en broek uit zodat ik alleen nog maar in mijn bh en onderbroek sta. Ik ga op het krukje zitten in de hork van de badkamer en stuur wat water naar me toe. Een voor een ga ik de plekken af waar ik pijn heb. Ik begon met mijn verbrande handen, ze werden niet veel beter aangezien ik er pas laat bij was maar het hielp een beetje. Dit deed ik ook bij de rest van mijn wonden. Sommige kon ik volledig helen, andere bleven koppig op hun plek. Het was een hele klus en vele wonden had ik niet kunnen helen, maar mijn borstkast deed niet meer zoveel pijn bij elke ademteug en ik kon weer wat beter lopen. Ik was nu wel uitgeput maar ik voelde me toch wat beter.

Na enkele dagen rust voelde ik me al stukken beter. Ik had nog wat last van de brandwonden en mijn borstkast maar ik wilde toch weer naar school gaan. Mijn moeder had met meneer Vos gebeld en mijn situatie uitgelegd. Ik hoefde totdat mijn handen volledig genezen waren niet te schrijven, ik kon aantekeningen kopiëren en met mijn huiswerk moest mama even helpen. Ik vond het niet erg. Als ik elke dag een helings sessie deed werden mijn handen vast en zeker weer snel beter. Mama bracht me die dag met de auto naar school, ze wilde me niet laten lopen. Ik vond het maar best. Toen ik nog geen twee stappen op het schoolterrein had gedaan werd ik al gevangen door twee grote armen. "Ah... Brian, au, ik ben nog steeds niet hele..." Hij laat me snel los. "Sorry, Emmy! Ik heb je gewoon gemist denk ik. " "uhu.." Ik wil snel verder lopen maar wordt door Brian tegengehouden. "Wat is het Brian?" "Geef me je tas." "Nee, ik kan het prima z.. Hey!" Hij griste mijn tas uit mijn armen om hem vervolgens zelf te dragen. "Zoals je al zei, je bent nog steeds niet helemaal beter, dus laat me je tas dragen. " "oh oké, waarom niet?" We liepen samen naar mijn kluisje. Ik wisselde mijn boeken en vertelde Brian dat ik nog even naar de wc ging. Als ik de gang inloop grijpt opeens iemand mijn arm vast. Ik staar naar de persoon. "Ethan.." Zijn gezicht stond in een frons, hij leek bezorgd.. "Ben je oké, je zag er zo slecht uit die avond en..." Die avond, hoe weet hij... "Wacht! Ben jij de jongen die mij naar het ziekenhuis heeft gebracht?!" Vraag ik vol ongeloof. "Ja, Ember vertel me, what the fuck deed jij daar en wat is daar gebeurt?!" "I-ik weet het niet, ik wilde de persoon die mij naar het ziekenhuis had gebracht vragen of hij wat had gezien, want het probleem is dat ik me er niks van herinner." Ik keek vol teleurstelling naar Ethan. Hij wist ook niet wat er was gebeurt, hij was mijn enige hoop. "Het spijt me ik heb niet gezien wat er was gebeurt, misschien kunnen we proberen te achterhalen wat er was gebeurt?" "Oké." Antwoord ik. "We beginnen bij het begin, wat deed je daar in eerste instantie?" Shit... Wat moest ik hierop zeggen. 'Nou Ethan, ik ben zeg maar de avatar en ik ging mijn vuursturing trainen.' Ik denk niet dat dat een goede optie was. "Ik was aan het trainen." Dat is geen leugen. Ik laat gewoon wat details weg. "Trainen? Voor wat?" "Uh conditie?" Ik zag dat hij twijfelde aan wat ik hem vertelde, waarschijnlijk omdat mijn antwoord bijna als een vraag klonk. "En wat gebeurde daarna?" Gelukkig, hij ging er niet op door... "Dan is alles zwart." Antwoord ik. "Sorry, ik kan niet meer dan de training herinneren." "Het maakt niets uit, misschien komt het later terug." "Ik hoop het." Dan gaat de bel. "Oh, fuck... Brian staat op me te wachten!" Ik draai me om en loop weer richting de kluisjes. Ethan loopt met me mee. Eenmaal bij de kluisjes zie ik een zenuwachtige Brian staan, dan valt zijn oog op mij. "Emmy! Ik maakte me zorgen..." "Hahaha, sorry ik raakte in een gesprek met Ethan." Zeg ik terwijl ik naar Ethan wijs. "Met Ethan?" Vraagt Brian, hij kijkt alsof hij iets verkeerds heeft gegeten. "Ja? Wat is daar mis mee?" Hij draait zich van me weg. "Niks... kom Ember." Hij grijpt mijn hand. "Laten we naar de klas gaan." Waarom klonk hij opeens zo serieus? Ethan geeft mij een vragende blik en ik haal mijn schouders op. Eenmaal in de klas werd ik door meerdere mensen, inclusief meneer Vos, hartelijk begroet. Ik ging op mijn plek naast Roos zitten. "Oh mijn god. Ember! Het is een drama!" "Wat?!" "Ik kan niet kiezen! Mysterieuze Ethan of spontane Brian, S.O.S! Help me!" Ik grinnik. Brian draait zich in Roos' richting. "Zal ik je helpen met je beslissing?" Vraagt Brian flirterig terwijl hij zijn vingers door haar haren kamt. "Oh mijn god!" Roept Roos uit. Ze loopt rood aan. Brian begint te lachen, waarna Roos aarzelend mee begint te giechelen. Ik doe al snel mee. Daniel, June en Lea volgen al snel en uiteindelijk liggen we met zijn allen in een deuk, zonder echt een reden te hebben. Misschien was het de vreugde om weer samen te zijn. Het voelde fijn om weer eens te lachen. Zeker samen met mijn vrienden, het leek alsof al mijn zorgen even verdwenen. Ik wist dat dat niet zo was maar ik wilde even genieten van het gevoel, het fijne gevoel om samen met je vrienden zo te kunnen lachen. Ik wist niet hoe lang het zou duren maar ik besloot er nu niet zo veel over na te denken, ik moet er van genieten zo lang het kan.

**Ik weet het... Kort hoofdstuk... Maarja schijt! Vertel me wat je ervan vindt, en je theorieën! Geweldig om die te lezen, ik zit zo van ghehehhehe ik weet al wel wat er gaat gebeuren :) dus schrijf ze in een comment, schrijf het ook als je vind dat iets beter kan ;) nou dat was het dan. Xx love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Het is echt leuk om te zien dat dit verhaal populairder wordt. :) als je dit leuk vind zou je ook het verhaal van Driesje4 moeten lezen! Het verhaal gaat over de avatar na Ember. Dat wilde ik even laten weten ;) als je tijd heb kun je ook mijn andere verhalen lezen. Spirited away II, the other me, mijn leven als Tristan de Jong, de wezen en wie ik ben. Al deze verhalen ook die van Driesje4 staan op wattpad. op wattpad heet ik veertje102. Nog even iets anders, ik kreeg van iemand de vraag of het Brain of Brian is. Het is Brian! Mijn spellingscheck op mijn mobiel verandert vaak mijn woorden waardoor het kan dat er Brain in de plaats van Brian staat, of amber in de plaats van Ember. Vertel het maar als het zo is dan verander ik het. Oh ja, als iemand Leuke, plaatjes, nieuwtjes of iets anders wilt delen over avatar kan dat ik een comment. als ik het interessant vind Post ik het in de outhorsnote zodat Iedereen het kan zien. Oké dat was wel genoeg gepraat voor nu, hier dan het hoofdstuk ;)**

Ik staar naar mijn handen, ondanks de vele behandelingen zaten ze nu onder littekens, ik had er meer, verspreid over heel mijn lichaam maar die op mijn handen waren toch wel het extreemste. Het deed pijn om ernaar te kijken, het herinnerde me. Het herinnerde me aan iets wat ik niet kon herinneren. Het liefst zou ik het hele gebeuren willen vergeten, maar telkens als ik naar mijn handen keek voelde het onmogelijk. Dat was hetzelfde als met mijn oude trainingsplek. Ik heb de plek opgeruimd maar het is niet meer hetzelfde, ik zal binnenkort een nieuwe plek moeten vinden. Ik moest me niet laten tegenhouden door deze gebeurtenis! Ik begon aan mijn huiswerk voor morgen, ik kon weer schrijven. Mij handen begonnen wel snel pijn te doen en meestal gingen ze naar een tijde trillen maar daar laat ik me niet door tegenhouden. Het was moeilijk om me te concentreren, mijn hoofd wist telkens weer op andere gedachtes te komen dan huiswerk. Er was gewoon veel aan de hand op het moment. Uiteindelijk gaf ik het op, het maakte niets uit. Ik had vrijstelling, dus ik zou niet gestraft worden als ik het niet maakte. Ik verplaats mezelf van de bureaustoel naar het bed. Ik doe mijn oortjes in en pak de foto van Natsu en ik van mijn nachtkastje. Ik staar naar zijn gezicht. Hoe zou Natsu er nu uitzien. Vroeger waren we precies hetzelfde, mijn gezicht en lichaam zijn vrouwelijk geworden dus hoe zou Natsu eruitzien? Ik verlangde ernaar om hem nu vast te houden, mijn grote broer, die mij door rotperiodes sleept. Misschien kon Natsu mij dan helpen met mijn vuursturen. De afgelopen tijd staarde ik vaak naar de vlam in mijn handpalm, maar groter liet ik het niet worden, op een of andere manier werd ik bang van het idee. Ik vraag me af of ik niet gewoon dat element voor nu kon overslaan? Het was de traditie om ze in volgorde te leren, maar was het echt zo belangrijk? Ik zucht geërgerd, ik denk de laatste tijd alleen maar aan dit soort dingen. Waarom kon ik niet zoals de andere mensen zijn op school. Ik weet dat het een eer is om een meester of avatar te zijn, maar soms vraag ik me af hoe mijn leven geweest zou zijn als niemand in onze familie een meester was. Ik kan het me niet eens voorstellen... terwijl de meeste mensen het niet kunnen voorstellen wat wij meesters kunnen doen. Ik kon niet langer meer goed nadenken. Ik was moe... zo moe..

"Ember, wordt je wakker?" ik open langzaam mijn ogen en kijk in mama's ogen. "Is het al ochtend?" mama knikt. De tijd ging zo snel, alles gin zo snel aan me voorbij. Ik kleed me aan, eet ontbijt, pak mijn spullen en ga naar school. Ik loop eerst wat door het bos voordat ik het schoolplein oploop, zelf na dat, was ik nog te vroeg op school. Ik stap het gebouw binnen en pak de boeken die ik nodig heb. Ik ga in de aula zitten, ik doe mijn oortjes in en ga met mijn vinger over de littekens die beginnen bij mijn handen en minderen bij mijn armen. Op mijn bovenarmen zijn er bijna geen een aan te treffen. Ik word verdrietig als ik ernaar kijk. Iemand haalt een van mijn oortjes uit mijn oren en gaat naast mij zitten, ik kijk naar rechts. Daar zit Brian. Hij pakt mijn hand en laat zijn vingers over de littekens lopen. "Je moet het niet zien als een teken van zwakte." "huh?" "Je littekens." "Oh." "Kijk me eens aan Ember." Ik kijk hem aan, dan stroopt hij zijn mouwen op. "Zie je dit." Hij wijst op grote witte littekens op zijn armen. Dan trekt hij zijn blouse een klein stukje op, ik zie een deel van een litteken, ik wist niet tot hoe ver het doorging, maar toen zijn bovenste knopjes van zijn blouse opende zag ik dat het daar eindigde. "Dit zijn er maar een paar, maar je had waarschijnlijk nooit verwacht dat ik ze had." Hij blijft even stil en gaat weer verder met het volgen van mijn littekens met zijn vingers. "Dat komt omdat ik er sterker door in het leven sta, littekens herinneren je misschien aan slechte dingen, maar je moet het zo zien. Je hebt het overleeft. Je zou trots moeten zijn op je littekens." Ik kijk hem met een open mond aan. het was Brian die mij beter liet voelen, die mij zoiets wijs vertelde? Dat had ik totaal niet verwacht. "Bedankt Brian, niet alleen voor dit, maar ook voor de andere keren dat je er voor me was." ik sla mijn armen om mij heen en begraaf mijn gezicht in zijn nek. Hij aait zachtjes over mijn haren. "Geen dank." Zegt hij op een zachte toon. Ik wilde hem vragen hoe hij aan zijn littekens kwam maar ik wilde het moment niet verpesten, dus ik hield mijn mond. "Hey Ember, ik weet niet wat er allemaal aan de hand is, maar je moet weten dat ik er voor je ben oké?" "Oké." Zeg ik terwijl ik langzaam weer terug ga zitten. Brian aait nog eens over mijn haren en geeft mij een vriendelijke glimlach. Wie had ooit kunnen weten dat die eikel Brian die ik had ontmoet bij de fontein zo aardig kon zijn? "Waarom ben je zo aardig tegen mij." "Ik ben altijd aardig." "Nee, dat ben je niet!" roep ik plagerig. Brian schiet in een lach, zo een waarbij het moeilijk is om niet mee te doen. Dus samen lachten we. We liepen samen naar de les, sommige mensen keken ons raar aan. Ze herinneren hoe wij samen in het begin waren. Ik ga op mijn plek zitten. Roos was er niet, was ze ziek? Dan zal het een saaie dag worden. Opeens komt er iemand naast me zitten. Ik kijk naar rechts. "Ethan?" "Waarom was je met Brian?" "uhm, geen reden." "Je moet uitkijken voor die jongen." "Huh?" voordat ik verder kon vragen stond Ethan op en liep hij weer naar zijn eigen plek. Ethan blijft een mysterieuze jongen. Wat bedoelde hij met dat ik moest uitkijken voor Brian, Brian is een goede jongen. Dat had hij vandaag wel bewezen. Ik ben nu alleen wel nieuwsgierig geworden, wat is er gebeurt? Waarom heeft Brian die littekens, ik hoop dat ik er ooit achter kom.

De lessen waren saai, de hele dag verveelde ik me. Ik merkte dat Ethan vaak blikken op mij wierp, ik werd er nerveus van en waarom doet hij dat in eerste instantie?! Ik negeer het en pak aan het einde van de lesdag mijn spullen daarna loop ik het bos in. Om de zoveel tijd bleef ik even stilstaan om te luisteren of ik ergens water hoorde, maar dit gebeurde geen een keer. Ik schop tegen een steentje, dit is zo frustrerend. Hoe moet ik trainen als ik geen trainingsplek heb?! Ik ga tegen een boom aanzitten. Ik ben moe van al geloop. Ik sluit even mijn ogen.

_"Vandaag word ik een vuurstuurder!"_

Mijn ogen schieten open, wat was dat, waarom kwam dat ineens boven? Ik sta op en loop weer verder naar huis. Eenmaal thuis wacht mama al op me met een kop thee, ik drink de thee met een stuk brownie die mama zelf had gebakken. Daarna ga ik naar mijn kamer en ik maak wat huiswerk. Net als ik klaar ben krijg ik te horen dat het eten klaar is. We eten macaroni. Daarna ga ik terug naar mijn kamer. Ik ga na een tijdje tanden poetsen en in bed liggen, ik wilde graag vroeg slapen. Ik kijk nog even naar mijn foto van Natsu en ik en sluit dan mijn ogen.

Ik open mijn ogen. Mijn mond viel open van verbazing. Ik stond op de plek, nog intact alsof het nog niet verwoest was. Maar dan zie ik iets waar ik nog meer van schrik. Ik zie mezelf. Ik liep de plek op en plofte neer op de grond terwijl ik een appel at, ik bestudeerde een vuursturingsrol. Toen stond ik op en gooide mijn appel in de bosjes, wacht eens! Nee dat kan niet! Ik zie hoe de andere ik door de bewegingen heen gaat. No way, dit is de dag dat de plek werd verwoest! Nu zal ik ontdekken war er was gebeurt! Ik zie hoe ik al mijn kracht verzamel, nu komt het! Ik bekijk hoe de andere ik haar handen naast voren schiet en wat ik dan zie neemt mijn adem van me weg. Een grote explosie instaat vanuit mijn handen, waar een immense licht en geluid vandaan komt. "Nee, dat kan niet." Wat ik zag, dat kon niet. Ik kon niet degene zijn die deze vreselijke ramp heeft aangericht. Ik zak op mijn knieën en begin hysterisch te snikken terwijl ik mezelf bewusteloos zie worden. Ik kijk naar de levenloze ik die op de grond licht. Tranen rollen over mijn wangen. Ik bedek mijn gezicht in mijn handen en begin nog harder te snikken. Hysterisch gaat mijn borstkast op en neer. Met elke in en uitadem galmen de woorden van de meest vreselijke conclusie ooit in mijn hoofd. Ik ben een monster.


	16. Chapter 16

De komende dagen sliep en at ik nauwelijks. Het eten kreeg ik niet door mijn keek en ik durfde niet te gaan slapen, bang om mijn herinnering opnieuw te beleven. Nu ik erachter kwam dat ik degene was die de plek heeft verwoest voel ik me vreselijk. Telkens als het stil is kan ik mezelf horen schreeuwen dat ik een vuurstuurder zou worden. Ik haatte die woorden, ik wilde geen vuurstuurder meer worden. Als dit is wat ik aanricht als ik ga vuursturen wil ik het nooit meer doen. Opeens wordt ik uit mijn gedachten gehaald door een zacht klopje op mijn deur. "Ember, ik heb wat te eten voor je gemaakt." Zegt mijn moeder. Ze komt binnen met een dienblad met daarop een bord soep, geroosterde boterhammen en een kop thee. "Ik heb geen honger." Vertel ik mama. Ze loopt naar mij bureau en zet daar het dienblad neer. Vervolgens gaat ze op mijn bed zitten."Je moet echt eens iets gaan eten Ember. Ze pakt de spiegel van mijn vensterbank en schuift het voor mijn neus. "Kijk dan naar jezelf!" Zegt mama in een trillende stem. Ik pak de spiegel aan en staar naar de onbekende vrouw in de spiegel. Ze had lang donker haar, een bleke huid, dode ogen, donkere wallen onder haar ogen en ingezakte wangen. Ik wist dat ik het was maar als ik in de spiegel keek kon ik mezelf er niet in herkennen. De vrouw in de spiegel leek me een vreemde. "Schatje, je bent nu al een week thuis, als je eens goed zo eten wordt je misschien sneller beter."ik heb geen honger." Zei ik nog eens. Mama staat op en verplaats het dienblad van mijn bureau naar mijn nachtkastje, dan loopt ze naar de deur. Ze draait zich nog even om voordat ze de kamer verlaat. "Als er iets is roep je maar." Zegt ze bezorgt. Ik knik voorzichtig. Dan laat ze me tot mijn oplichting alleen.

Nee! Niet weer. Ik zie mezelf opstaan en is slowmotion de bewegingen doen. Dan versnelt opeens alles en zie ik mezelf de vreselijke vuurbal afvuren. Ik keek naar mijn gezicht, het had een monsterlijke zieke grijns. Dan staat de bloederige ik op en loopt naar me toe. De andere ik wijst op zichzelf. "Dit is wie je bent Ember, een monster."

"NEEEEE!" Hijgend schiet ik overeind. Ik kalmeert mijn adem. Waarom moest die droom nou elke keer terug komen?! Het was zo pijnlijk om het telkens opnieuw te beleven. Ik wist al dat ik een monster was. Waarom in hemelsnaam moest mijn onderbewustzijn dat er nog eens inwrijven?! Ik werd er ziek van. Er is nog maar een optie, niet meer slapen, nee dat is geen optie. Er zal een keer komen dat ik het niet meer volhou en toch in slaap val. Ik moet iets anders bedenken. Maar wat? Plotseling heb ik het gevoel dat iemand naar me kijkt. Ik kijk naar mijn deuropening, er stond iemand maar ik kon niet goed zien wie. De persoon komt dichterbij en langzaam begin ik dingen te herkennen, blond haar, groen ogen, was het Brian? "B-Brian?" Vraag ik hijgend. "Ember, gaat het?" Hij komt bij me op bed zitten en legt zijn hand op mijn voorhoofd. "Je hebt koorts." Zegt hij met een frons op zijn gezicht. "Ik zal er iets voor halen." Hij staat op, maar ik grijp zijn arm voordat hij weg kan lopen. "Alsjeblieft." Brian draait zich om. "Alsjeblieft, laat me niet alleen. Ik wil nu niet alleen zijn." Hij komt weer terug op bed zitten en houdt mijn hand vast. "Oké, Ember, maar als je koorts dadelijk niet minder wordt ga ik alsnog naar beneden om er iets voor te halen, oké?" Ik knik. Dan doet hij zijn schoenen uit. "Schuif eens op." Ik maak wat plaats en dan gaat Brian op de deken naast me zitten. "Ga nog maar wat slapen." "Ik durf niet." "Waarom niet?" Ik zucht diep voordat ik antwoord geef. "Omdat ik dan dingen zie die ik niet wil zien." Even bleef het stil, toen kwam Brian dichter bij mij liggen. Ik voelde bijna door de deken heen zijn warme buik tegen mijn rug. Hij wrijft met zijn hand over mijn arm. "Je bent nu veilig Ember, ik weet niet wat er is gebeurt maar ik ben er nu om je te beschermen." "Kun je iemand beschermen tegen zichzelf?" "Wat is was er gebeurt die dag Ember?" Ik gaf geen antwoord. Ik hoor Brian zuchten. "Het maakt niet uit, vertel het me maar als je er klaar voor bent." Ik draai me om zodat ik hem kan aankijken. "Zeg Brain, waarom ben je zo aardig." "Is dat raar?" Vraagt hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Nee, het was alleen dat je in het begin niet zo aardig was als nu." "Alsof jij aardig was." "Hey, dat zei ik niet."grinnik ik. "Maar waarom, waarom besloot je om aardig te doen?" Hij kijkt me bedenkelijk aan. "Omdat dat is wie ik echt ben, die jongen die je bij de fontein had ontmoet was niet de echte ik. Laten we zeggen dat ik soms problemen heb om mezelf te zijn." "En waarom is dat zo? Want ik kan je vertellen, dat de echte jij mijn beter bevalt dan die andere." "Het is... Ingewikkeld. Laten we zeggen dat ik niet dezelfde jeugd heb meegemaakt als de meeste mensen?" "Hoe was je jeugd dan?" "Jeez, nieuwsgierig, niet waar? Ga nou maar slapen. Je hebt het nodig." Het was maar een smoes, ik wist dat. Maar ik besloot om te accepteren dat hij mij nu of misschien wel nooit zou vertellen over zijn jeugd. Maar hij was geduldig met mij dus ik besloot om hem hetzelfde te behandelen. "Oké Brian." Ik sluit mijn ogen en kruip dicht tegen hem aan. Voor ik het wist viel ik in een diepe slaap. Het was een droomloze, dat betekende niet dat het zwarte gat waar mijn onderbewustzijn zich bevond heel fijn voelde maar alles was beter dan die vreselijke dag te herbeleven.

Als ik mijn ogen weer open voelt het alsof er iets mist. Ik kijk in het rond en zie dat Brian weg is. Ik ga rechtop zitten maar als ik mijn bed wil uitgaan word ik tegengehouden door iets dat kraakte onder mijn vinger. Ik kijk ernaar. Het is een opgevouwen briefje. Voor op stond de belachelijke bijnaam Emmy geschreven. Toen wist ik dat het briefje van Brian kwam. Ik open het en staar naar de letters, dan begin ik te lezen.

_Hey Emmy,  
Sorry dat je nu alleen bent, maar je moeder stuurde me weg. Ik maak het nog wel goed met je,  
Brian.  
P.s je ziet er schattig uit als je slaapt, ik had er een foto van moeten maken, dan kon ik iedereen jaloers maken dat ik het van dichtbij had gezien en de rest niet :)_

Een lach verschijnt op mijn gezicht als ik de laatste regels lees. Brian, is en blijft een idioot, maar wel een aardige idioot.

**Zoo... Kort hoofdstuk. Gebeuren niet echt spannende dingen in... Ik weet het. Maar ik moest gewoon weer iets nieuws uploaden want ik vond het te lang duren en ik heb nu een klein beetje een schrijversblok... Fijn -_-  
Vertel me wat je van dat simpele hoofdstuk vind. :) mis kunnen kunnen jullie comments en theorieën enzo mij wat inspiratie geven, ik hoop het ten minste. Btw, als je wilt kun je ook mijn anders boeken lezen, dit zijn de titels: the other me (gaat over iemand die gepest is en nu terug komt als een ander persoon om wraak te nemen), de wezen (speelt zich af in de toekomst), wie ik ben (gaat over ontvoering), mijn leven als Tristan de Jong (gaat over Tristan's tweelingzus die zijn plek moet innemen op een jongens kostschool terwijl ze zich moet voordoen als Tristan.) en als laatst Spirited away II (is een vervolg van de film Spirited away). Je kunt deze lezen op mijn wattpad account. ik heet op wattpad: veertje102. Nou dat was het wel zo een beetje. I hope u liked it. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Kom op Ember, dit kun je. Ik sta voor mijn school. Ik voel me nog steeds vreselijk nadat ik er achter kwam dat ik degene was die mijn trainingsplek had verwoest, het ergste was nog wel dat ik er met niemand over kon praten. Niet mijn familie, ze zouden dan te weten komen dat ik de avatar ben en mijn vrienden... wat zouden ze in hemelsnaam doen als ze achter mijn geheim kwamen. Ik zucht diep en staar naar mijn schoenen. Ik kan dit. Ik richt mijn blik omhoog en forceer er een lach op. ik stap de school binnen en loop naar mijn kluisje. Ik trek langzaam mijn jas uit, leg die in mijn kluisje en wissel hem in voor een leren jasje. ik pak de nodige boeken en wacht in de aula totdat de bel gaat. Ik loop naar het klaslokaal waar ik mentoruur zou krijgen. Ik ben een van de mensen die er als eerste zijn maar meneer Vos is er al. Ik loop de klas in en ga zitten. Dan merkt meneer Vos mij op. Hij komt naar mijn plek toe gesneld met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Aapje! Gaat alles weer beter?" Ik knik. "Ja hoor, Vos." "Gelukkig, ik zou er niet tegen kunnen als het slecht ging met een van mijn leukste aapjes." Ik grinnik zachtjes. "Het doet me goed om je te zien lachen aapje." Meneer Vos geeft mij een knipoog en aait over mijn bol. Meneer Vos was wat meer handtastelijker dan de meeste leraren maar we wisten allemaal dat hij het niet op een rare manier bedoelde. Meneer Vos liep terug naar zijn bureau en ging op zijn stoel zitten. Later kwamen er meer leerlingen binnen, een bekend iemand komt naar mij toe lopen. "Ethan." zucht ik. "Ben je oké?" ik knik. Waarom was Ethan zo beschermend, hij kende me niet eens. "Is er nog iets raars gebeurt, tussen jou en Brian?" mijn mond hing open. "Wat heb je tegen Brian?!" zeg ik net iets te hard. Een paar mensen draaien hun hoofd naar ons om waarna ik ze een 'bemoei je met je eigen zaken' blik toewierp waardoor ze snel weer omdraaiden. "Ik heb niks tegen Brian, beloof me alleen dat je op jezelf past." Wat is het toch met deze jongen?! "Ik kan prima voor mezelf zorgen." zeg ik geïrriteerd. "Ik zei niet dat je dat niet kon, ik zeg alleen dat je moet uitkijken." hij kijkt me aan met een vriendelijke lach en gaat dan op zijn plek zitten. Toen kwamen Daniel, Brian en Roos bij me zitten. Alle drie leunen ze naar me toe. Ik kijk naar Roos. "Hey, Rosie, ben je weer be-" voordat ik mijn zin kon afmaken trok ze haar mond al open. "Waar ging dat over? Wat moest Ethan van je?" "Uh... niks." "Je liegt Em, ik ken je al langer dan vandaag dus denk er niet eens aan om de waarheid voor me achter te houden." Op een of andere manier was mijn stemming verpest en ik was niet echt in een bui om rustig met Roos erover te praten. "Gaat je niks aan Roos." zeg ik geïrriteerd. "Ember?" vraagt een stem die ik maar al te goed herkende als de stem van Brian. "Wat?" sis ik. Brian kijkt mij met grote ogen, duidelijk niet gewend aan mijn gedrag. "Alles oké?" vraagt hij twijfelachtig. "Ik voel me fucking geweldig." Ik pak mijn boek en sla die op een random pagina open terwijl ik zonder het te lezen in het boek staar. Niemand durfde iets te zeggen en daar was ik dankbaar om. Aan het einde van de les, die jammer genoeg twee lesuren duurde liep ik naar mijn kluisje, aangezien ik het derde uur uitval had. Toen ik een flesje water uit mijn kluisje pakte hoorde ik twee mensen tegen elkaar schreeuwen. ik deed mijn kluisje dicht en liep op het geluid af. Ik keek om de hoek van de gang en zag daar Ethan en Brian tegenover elkaar staan. Ik wist dat het niet goed was maar ik was nieuwsgierig dus ik bleef om te luisteren naar hun discussie. Als eerste hoorde ik Brian. "Dat is allemaal in het verleden Ethan, ik dacht dat we hadden afgesproken om het achter ons te laten." "Je weet dat ik dat niet kan! Ik heb al die tijd niks tegen je gezegd, maar nu komt het steeds dichterbij. Mensen zijn in gevaar weet je dat, ik weet het namelijk maar al te goed, ik heb gezien hoe-" "Stop, alsjeblieft. Ik wil het niet horen." zegt Brian. "Hoe moet ik je anders bewust maken van de situatie?!" het bleef een tijdje stil. "Kijk, ik wil alleen dat je niet weer een dezelfde situatie komt als toen. Ik wil je beschermen." Zegt Ethan "Dat weet ik... maar het is gewoon moeilijk weet je, al die jaren heb ik er niet meer aan hoeven denken en nu... het doet pijn nu alles weer boven komt." "Ik weet het man, ik wist eerst niet hoe je je voelde, maar nu ik er iets van heb geproefd snap ik het. Beloof me gewoon dat je uit de problemen blijft oké? Je kunt me altijd om hulp vragen als er iets is." zegt Ethan. "Ik kan je beloven dat ik uit de problemen blijf, maar ik kan niet beloven dat hij dat ook zal doen." Over wie praten ze? "Ik weet het, maar volgens mij heeft hij nog niet door dat jij hier bent dus dat moeten we proberen zo te houden." ik hoor voetstappen. Shit! ze komen deze kant op. Ik sluip stilletjes terug richting mijn kluisje. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik de twee jongens naar de aula lopen. Ik zucht van opluchting als ze uit mijn zicht zijn. Waar ging dat allemaal om? Ik wist dat het eigenlijk niet voor mijn oren bestemt was maar nu was ik nieuwsgierig, ik wilde meer weten. Wie was hij? En waarom was hij een probleem? En wat hadden Ethan en Brian met dat alles te maken?

In de les stalkte ik Brian en Ethan met mijn ogen, niks wijste erop dat ze hiervoor zo'n grote discussie hadden gehad. Ze zaten alle twee rustig te werken en af en toe te lachen met vrienden. Ik snapte niks van de situatie! Ik werd er zo gefrustreerd van! Ik bleef ze de hele dag observeren maar er gebeurde niks meer dat ik kon markeren als 'abnormaal' of 'opvallend'. Aan het eind van de lesdag loop ik naar Roos. "Hey." Zeg ik zachtjes. Ze kijkt me niet aan terwijl ze in haar kluisje graait. "Hey." Zegt ze zachtjes. "Rosie, het spijt me. Ik weet ook niet wat er de laatste tijd met me aan de hand is en er gebeurt zo veel en ik heb het idee dat ik hele-" "Dat was alles wat ik wilde horen." "huh?" ik kijk Roos vragend aan. "Ik wilde alleen maar horen dat het je spijt. Het is oké. Ik ben niet boos." Ze geeft me een blije lach. Ik wilde zo graag dat ik echt alles met mijn beste vriendin kon delen. Over de stuurders, over de geesten wereld en Chikuyo, dat ik de avatar ben, dat ik... een monster ben..." Een hand zwaait voor mijn ogen. "Em?" "Sorry." "maakt niet uit. Ik weet wat je nodig hebt!" Ik kijk haar vragend aan. "Een meiden dagje! Eerst gaan we shoppen, niet dat dat hier heel goed gaat maar er zijn wel een paar leuke winkels hoor. Dan, gaan we maskertjes doen en zo en daarna houden we een filmavond waarna we logeren! We zijn toch morgen de eerste drie uur vrij, goed idee?" "Weet je wat Rosie, ik denk dat we dat gewoon gaan doen. Jouw huis?" "Is goed, sms je ff je ouders" "Oké." Ik graai mijn mobiel uit mijn zak en stuur een sms aan mijn moeder. Een paar minuten later krijg ik er een terug waarin ze mij verteld dat ik toestemming heb. "Het mag!" vertel ik Roos. "Yes!" ze gooit haar vuist in de lucht en kijkt alsof ze een marathon heeft gewonnen. "Dramaqueen..." Ze steekt haar tong naar mij uit en trek mij dan aan mijn arm mee richting de fietsenstalling. Blijkbaar was haar huis wat verder en moesten we er met de fiets heen, aangezien we eerst onze tassen daar wilde laten. Ik spring achterop en sla mijn armen om Roos heen terwijl ze slingerend vooruit gaat. "Rij eens recht joh!" "Ga jij dan fietsen!" schreeuwt ze terug. "Ik dacht het niet!" schreeuw ik plagerig. "Niet zeuren dan muts." We lachten samen terwijl Roos bleef fietsen, nu met meer aandacht om recht te blijven. "Weet je Em." "huh?" "Ik heb je echt gemist, al die jaren vroeg ik me af hoe het met je ging, zonder antwoord natuurlijk. Ik denk dat je veel voor me hebt betekent. Je was een van mijn eerste vrienden." "Je eerste?" "Ja, op school... Laten we zeggen dat mensen mij niet echt mochten." "Die mensen waren dan waarschijnlijk de grootste ezels die bestaan, ze weten niet wat ze zijn misgelopen." Dit maakt me verdrietig. Ja, die tijd zag Roos er niet hetzelfde uit, ze had toen een bril en was iets bleker, maar is dat een goede reden om geen vrienden te worden? Ik gaf er niet veel om, als ik iemand aardig vond, vond ik diegene aardig dus ging ik ermee om. Waarom iemand oordelen op uiterlijk? Ik geef meer om iemands karakter. Ja, natuurlijk keek ik naar jongens en naar hun uiterlijk, maar ik kies mijn vrienden er niet op uit. "Dank je Ember." "Voor wat?" "Dat je mijn vriend was geworden, je had me zelfvertrouwen gegeven." "Ik denk niet dat ik dat heb gedaan, ik denk dat ik alleen maar een duwtje was in je rug." "Maar toch, bedankt." "Jij ook bedankt." "Hoezo dat?" "Je was ook mijn eerste vriend." Zeg ik terwijl Roos stopt voor een mooi, groot, wit huis. Ik besloot snel iets anders te zeggen voordat ze op mijn antwoord kon reageren. "Zijn we er?" vraag ik. "Jup, er is nu niemand thuis. Mijn moeder en haar vriend zijn weer eens op een zakenreis en daarom slaapt mijn zusje tijdelijk bij mijn tante." "Ik wist niet dat je eens zusje had." "Komt omdat ze nog maar drie jaar is, toen mam een nieuwe vriend kreeg wilden ze allee twee nog een kindje en zo kwam Mare op aarde. Eerst vond ik het vreselijk, ik was bang dat mama mij zou vergeten als ze een nieuw kind zou krijgen, maar dat was niet het geval. Mam is dan wel veel weg maar ze geeft veel om me, net als Mare." We stappen het huist binnen en ik hang mijn jas op. In de gang staat een foto met een vrouw met lange bruine krullen, een man met zwarte korte haren, een klein vrolijk meisje met zwarte korte haren en een meisje dat ik herkende als Roos. Ik wijs naar het meisje met de korte zwarte haren. "Is dat Mare?" ik zie een blik vol liefde op Roos' gezicht als ze naar het fotolijstje kijkt. "Ja, is het geen schatje?" "Dat is ze zeker." Vertel ik Roos met een lach. Dan lopen we samen de huiskamer in, die groot maar op een of andere manier er toch nog knus uitzag. We dronken samen wat cola en besloten daarna naar wat winkels te gaan. We trekken ons jas aan en stappen weer op de fiets. Ik weer achterop terwijl ik Roos vertel dat ze moet leren hoe ze recht moet rijden. We komen uiteindelijk aan bij een winketje wat me nog nooit eerder was opgevallen, aangezien het er nogal klein uitzag, maar toen ik binnenkwam bleek het veel groter te zijn. ik keek rond en gelukkig zag ik dat de winkel kleding had die bij mijn stijl passen. Beide pasten wat dingen in de pashokjes terwijl we bij elkaar de raarste dingen naar binnen gooiden die we moesten passen wat vervolgens veel gelach opleverden. Uiteindelijk kocht ik een jurkje, twee T-shirtjes en een tuniek. Roos kocht een jurkje en een rokje. We rekende af, gelukkig had ik vandaag mijn portemonnee meegenomen. Met onze tasjes in onze handen lopen we naar een winkel die een beetje lijkt op The body shop. We kochten er maskertjes en nog wat andere dingen, daarna gingen we een broodje en twee blikjes cola halen bij de supermarkt waarna we plaatsnemen op een bankje. We eten onze broodjes waarna we ze wegspoelen met de cola. We besloten om daarna nog een film te gaan huren bij de videotheek, we kozen 'The hungergames.' We hadden deze alle twee al gezien maar besloten om hem nog eens te bekijken. Daarna liepen we richting onze fiets, we hadden in discussie of Jacob knapper was dan Edward toen ik tegen iemand op botste. Ik keek omhoog in een gezicht dat mij bekend voorkwam al had ik geen idee waarvan. De jongen voor mij droeg een zwarte trui met een capuchon op, hij kijkt me met felblauwe ogen aan. Een grijns verschijnt op zijn gezicht. "Sorry." Zegt hij met een stem die mij rillingen gaf terwijl hij langs mij liep. Ik kijk over mijn schouder naar de jongen die de hoek om loopt. Ik weet zeker dat ik deze jongen nooit heb ontmoet maar iets aan hem... Ik wist niet wat het was maar ik had toch het idee dat ik hem eerder al eens heb gezien. "OMG! Wat een creep, Em." Zegt Roos. Ze grijpt me bij mijn arm en trek me mee naar mijn fiets. Op die fiets was ik in gedachten, telkens zag ik die ogen voor me en telkens als ik daar weer aan dacht kreeg ik een rilling, wat nogal vaak gebeurden. Thuis deden we de maskertjes op en we hadden lol, we aten pizza als avond eten en daarna gingen we dicht tegen elkaar aan voor de tv zitten. we aten een zak chips leeg terwijl we de film keken. We keken de film vol spanning. We schreeuwden bij de schrik momenten, zuchtte bij die schattige stukjes en stonden op het punt om te huilen bij zielige stukken. Eenmaal klaar gingen we ons klaarmaken voor bed. Roos had een tweepersoonsbed dus ik kon bij haar erin liggen wat ik wel fijn vond. Ik sloot mijn ogen maar viel niet in slaap. Ik kijk naar Roos die al rustig met haar ogen dicht ligt te snorren. Ik daarin tegen kon maar niet in slaap vallen. Blijkbaar wist mijn onderbewustzijn al dat er gevaar was voordat dit officieel bekend werd, want telkens als ik mijn ogen dichtdeed zag ik twee fel blauw kleurige irissen die de stuipen op mijn lijf jagen.

**Zo wat vond je ervan, sorry als er spelfouten in staan. Mijn spellingscheck doet het nog steeds niet zo goed. Ik heb dit hoofdstuk wat langer gemaakt omdat het vorige hoofdstuk zo klein was. Dus was het goed? Ik hoop het. Vertel me zoals gewoonlijk je theorieren, tips, tops of nieuwtjes als je dat graag wilt hahah. I hope u liked it. xxx love you all 3**


	18. Chapter 18

Nog geen minuut geleden liep Roos nog naast me, waar kon ze heen zijn gegaan? Ik ren in paniek door de straten waar we doorheen zijn gelopen op onze weg naar school. Ik kan me niets concentreren op mijn omgeving, het enige wat ik kan horen is mijn harde gehijg en mijn nu snelle hartslag die hard in mijn oren bonst. "Roos!" schreeuw ik. Waar kon ze zijn? Ik was in paniek, wat als haar iets ergs zou overkomen?! Ik kan Roos niet verliezen! "Roos! Waar ben je?!" ik ren door verschillende straatjes die mij onbekend voorkomen tot ik bij een rond plein aankom. Ik sta in het midden en draai me in alle richtingen in de hoop dat ik een glimp opvang van Roos. Opeens voel ik een hand op mijn schouder, voordat ik besefte dat deze hand te groot was om die van Roos te zijn draai ik me al enthousiast om. Mijn lach verdwijnt als ik in twee fel blauwe ogen kijk en het enigste wat ik nog kan horen is mijn eigen gegil.

"Ember!" ik open mijn ogen. Boven mij hangt Roos, ik kijk haar verward aan. Ze is niet verdwenen. Ik kijk om me heen, het duurde even maar na een tijdje herkende ik het als de slaapkamer van Roos. Ik zucht opgelucht. Roos trekt een wenkbrauw naar me op. "Ben je oké? Je bleef maar mijn naam roepen en ik kreeg je maar niet wakker." "Ja, ik ben oké. Het was maar een droom." Roos kijkt me wantrouwig aan maar laat mij daarna los en gaat naast me zitten. "Thee?" vraagt ze me. Ik knik terwijl ik rechtop ga zitten. Roos gaat van het bed af en loopt naar de deur. "Ik ben zo terug." Zegt ze terwijl ze de deur uit loopt. Ik laat me weer terug zakken in het bed en denk na over de droom die ik net had. Wat was er toch de laatste tijd met me aan de hand. Ik haat dromen zoals als dit, het laat me geloven dat er iets erg gaat gebeuren terwijl het waarschijnlijk allemaal gewoon mijn verbeelding is. Ik moet stoppen met mezelf gek te maken. Ik ga uit bed en doe mijn haar in een staart met het stiekje dat nog om mijn pols zat. Ik kijk in de spiegel die tegenover het bed staat. Ik zie eruit alsof ik een geest heb gezien, misschien moet ik maar even mijn gezicht gaan wassen. Ik steek de gang over naar de badkamer. Ik buig voorover en zet de kraan aan. Ik maak een kommetje met mijn hand en vul deze met het koude water waar ik vervolgens mijn gezicht mee was. Dit doe ik een paar keer. Daarna pak ik een glas en vul deze. Ik draai me om en zie dat er iemand in de deuropening staat. Ik gil en laat het glas uit mijn handen vallen. Ik hoor het glas breken maar besteed er geen aandacht aan. "Ben je oké, Ember?" vraagt de stem van Roos. Natuurlijk was het Roos, wie anders. "J-ja." Ik buk om het glas op te rapen maar stop snel als ik Roos haar stem hoor zeggen dat ik het moet laten liggen. "Niet met je handen! Kom we halen beneden wel wat om het op te ruimen." "oké." We lopen samen de trap af en halen daar het veger en blik. We ruimen samen de scherven en het water op en gaan daarna terug naar haar kamer. Daar maken we ons klaar voor school, we hoefden niet meer te douchen omdat we dat al gisteren avond gedaan. We deden alle twee ons make up en ik leende wat kleding van Roos. Het was net iets te bloot voor mijn gevoel maar ik trok het toch aan, ik wilde niet onbeleefd zijn. ( .nl /design/product_images/ 11_0994404000186001_pro_flt_frt_01_1108_15 28_ ) we aten samen wat ontbijt en pakte onze tassen. Geen van ons beiden zei iets en er hing een soort spanning in de lucht die ik niet kon omschrijven. Op de fiets kon ik de stilte ook niet breken door te zegen dat Roos recht moest rijden aangezien ze dat opeens al deed. Voordat we het terrein van de school op gingen stopte Roos opeens. Ik stapte van de fiets af en ze zet haar fiets tegen een boom neer. Dan draait ze zich om, haar gezicht stond in een frons en haar ogen verdrietig. "Rosie? Wat is er?" ze zei niks. "Roos?" ze bleef haar mond dichthouden en blijft me maar met een doordringende blik aankijken, net alsof ze verwacht dat ik iets ging zeggen. "Ember..." zegt ze opeens. "Wat is er Roos?" "Ember, vertrouw je mij?" "Natuurlijk! Je bent mijn aller beste vriendin?" "Waarom houd je dan dingen voor me achter?" Ik keek haar verbaasd aan. Hoe wist ze dat ik iets achter hield? Wist ze de waarheid over... wie ik ben? "Hoe bedoel je, ik houd niks achter." "Dat is een leugen, ik zie dat je ergens mee zit, maar blijkbaar vertrouw je me niet. Zie je me wel als een vriendin, want je zegt wel dat ik je beste vriendin ben maar horen beste vriendinnen elkaar niet te vertrouwen?!" ik keek haar met open mond aan. "Wat is er met je aan de hand Ember?! Want als je zo door blijft gaan kan het nooit opgelost worden, wat dat dan ook mag zijn! Je kunt niet alles alleen oplossen! Je hebt mij! Ik wil je helpen!" "Roos..." "Nee! Kom niet met smoesjes aan, vertel me nu wat er aan de hand is!" Roos gedraagt zich niet als zichzelf, waar was dat vrolijke meisje gebleven? Op dit moment wilde ik alleen dat ze weer normaal werd, maar om haar alles te vertellen? Als het zo ver kwam dat ze ontdekken wie ik ben, loopt ze dan niet in gevaar? "Roos, het licht niet zo simpel, ik vertrouw je echt waar!" "Je vertrouwt me?! Waarom vertel je me dan niet wat er in hemelsnaam aan de hand is? Want ik zie dat je je raar gedraagt. Je bent afwezig, je gedraagt je raar en-" "Oké! Stop." Ik wilde geen ruzie met Roos, dus ik moest wel, ik moet haar de waarheid vertellen. Ik loop naar haar toe en sla mijn armen om haar heen. "Ik vertel het je, maar niet nu en niet hier." Ik wist niet waarom Roos zo graag achter de waarheid wilde komen maar ik zag dat het haar pijn deed dat ze niets wist, ze lijdt eronder, dus ik moest wel. Ik kon Roos niet zien lijden. "Wanneer dan?" Ik zucht. Het was nu definitief. Ik moest haar gaan vertellen wie ik was, niet waar? "Vandaag, na school." "Waar?" vraagt ze. "Je ziet het dan wel." "Oke." Ze staart naar haar schoenen. Ik geef haar nog eens een knuffel. Dan hoor ik haar iets mompelen. "Wat?" "S-sorry, ik ben gewoon al zo lang gefrustreerd. Ik maak me gewoon zo'n zorgen om je." "Shhhh... het is oke." Ik strijk haar over haar haren en ik voel dat ze begint te ontspannen. "Sorry." Zegt ze nog eens. "Shhh..." Na een paar minuten is Roos helemaal gekalmeert. Ik laat haar los en pak haar fiets vast. "Kom, je wilt toch niet te laat komen he?" Ze geeft me een klein glimlachje en loopt dan samen met mij naar de fietsenstalling.

Ik kon me niet concentreren in de lessen. Telkens moest ik denken aan hoe ik aan Roos dit alles ging uitleggen. Ik kijk naar Roos die weer eens in een discussie is met Brian, ze leek nu kalm. Ze was gelukkig niet meer zoals vanochtend, ik hoop dat ik haar nooit meer zo hoef te zien. Het deed pijn in mijn hart toen ze haar hart uitstortte, het deed pijn om haar zo te zien lijden. Natuurlijk wist ik dat ik het nooit voor eeuwig verborgen kon houden maar ik had niet verwacht dat ze zo snel zou doorhebben dat er iets aan de hand was. Ik besloot om alle gedachtes die hiermee te maken hadden uit mijn hoofd te bannen, voor nu. Anders kwam ik deze dag echt niet door. Dus dat deed ik, het lukte me wonderbaarlijk om de hele tijd aan iets anders dan vanmiddag te denken maar tijd vliegt. Voordat ik het wist ging de laatste schoolbel die ik deze dag zou horen. Roos en ik kluisden blikken, daarna liepen we alle twee het klaslokaal uit. Beide haalde boeken uit onze kluisjes waarna we naar buiten liepen. Roos pakte haar fiets en ik vertelde haar dat ze me moest volgen. We liepen de weg op die naar mijn huis leidde tot ik stil ging staan. Ik liep een klein stukje het bos in en Roos volgde me. "Zet je fiets maar hier ergens neer, we halen hem later wel op." ze deed wat ik vroeg, daarna liep ik steeds dieper het bos in met Roos achter me aan. Voor ik het doorhad, stonden we op mijn oude trainingsplek. Roos staarde met open mond naar de plek. "Wat is hier gebeurt?" vraagt ze terwijl ze de plek verder op loopt. Ik zuchtte en ging tegen een boom aan zitten. "Roos?" Roos draait zich naar me om. "Kom eens naast me zitten." Ze komt naast me zitten en kijkt me vol verwachting aan. "Roos, heb je ooit wel eens gehoord over de legende, de legende over stuurders." "Uh, ik denk het. De legende ging volgens mij over mensen die elementen konden besturen, hoezo vraag je dit?" "Roos, heb je ooit... Heb je er ooit wel eens over na gedacht dat die legende waar zou kunnen zijn?" "Natuurlijk niet." Lacht ze nerveus terwijl ze me verward aankijkt. "Zoiets is niet mogelijk." Ik zuchtte, ik besloot Roos te vertellen wat ik wist nadat ik mijn ouders had uitgehoord. "Honderden jaren geleden leefden er nog veel stuurders, maar er zijn mensen die tegen ze waren, mensen die de opruimers genoemd worden. Die mensen roeiden ze uit en vernietigde alles wat informatie over stuurders gaf. Langzaam werden stuurders vergeten, alleen enkele mensen herinnerden zich dat ze ooit bestonden. Zij schreven er verhalen over, deze werden gevonden, samen met documenten die niet vernietigd waren. Mensen begonnen dit als een legende te zien, ze geloofden niet meer dat stuurders bestonden en de stuurders die nog leefden konden niet bewijzen dat ze wel bestonden, want wannneer de opruimers hoorden dat ergens een stuurder was kwamen ze erop af. Al deze mensen en de mensen om hun heen verdwenen dan en er werd nooit meer van ze gehoord." Ik keek naar Roos die mij nog steeds verward aankeek. "Zou je me geloven als ik zei dat wat ik je net vertelde echt waar was." Roos schudt verward met haar hoofd. "Dit is een grapje he?" ze kijkt me verwachtingsvol aan. Wanneer ik haar geen gelijk geef worden haar ogen groot. "Ember, dit is een grapje toch?" vraagt ze iets dringender. "Ik zou willen dat het een grapje was. Wil je weten waarom Natsu is verdwenen Roos?" ik wachtte niet op haar antwoord want ik wist dat ze nu te veel van slag was om er een te geven. "Omdat onze familie een van die overgebleven stuurders is." Ik sta op. "Je vroeg je af waarom we zo vaak verhuizen niet waar? Dat kom omdat we op vlucht zijn." Ze schudt haar hoofd in ontkenning en begint wat dingen te mompelen. "Het is geen legende! Het is waarheid, Roos! Ze namen mijn broer van mij af! Wil je weten waarom ik de laatste tijd ben zoals ik ben?" ze zit nog steeds op de grond wat te mompelen. "Roos?!" haar hoofd schiet omhoog en haar grote ogen kijken mij aan. "omdat ik misschien wel de enige ben op deze aardbol die de opruimers kan stoppen." Roos kijkt weer naar de grond. "Roos, kijk naar me." Ze keek niet op dus ik ging op mijn hurken voor haar zitten. "Kijk naar me Roos." Dit deed ze. Ik steek mijn hand naar voren. "Blijf kijken naar mijn hand, ik laat je zien dat dit geen grap is." Ik sluit mijn ogen en verzamel mijn lichaamswarmte die ik vervolgens naar mijn hand leidt. Ik open mijn ogen en kijk niet naar de vlam in mijn hand maar naar het gezicht van Roos. Dan sluit ik mijn hand. "geloof je me nu?" ik pak haar bij haar armen vast. Ze kijkt langzaam op. "Dit is geen droom he?" vraagt ze me dan. Ik knik van nee. "Dus alles wat in de legende staat is echt?" ik knik. "En jij bent een vuurstuurder?" "Een soort van, laten we zeggen dat ik het nog aan het leren ben. Ik kan nog niet zo veel, al is mijn watersturing is stukken beter." "wacht... niet alleen vuur maar ook water? Dan... Dan ben jij de avatar?!" ik knik. "I-ik kan het niet geloven... en Natsu... is hij dood?" "Nee, maar ik weet niet waar hij nu is, ik train hard, zodat ik ooit op een dag de opruimers kan verslaan, zodat ik Natsu terug krijg." "Het is zo veel opeens." Zegt Roos. "Ik weet het. Komt laten we rustig iets gaan drinken bij mij thuis, dan kan je alles vragen wat je wilt, ik zal je alles vertellen." "O-oké." Ik pakte haar hand vast en trok haar omhoog. "Kom, laten we gaan." We liepen samen naar haar fiets en daarna naar mijn huis. Mijn moeder was niet thuis, waar ik dankbaar voor was, ik wilde in alle rust met Roos over dit praten. Ik pakte thee voor ons een daarna liepen we waar mijn kamer. Ik ging op bed zitten en klopte uitnodigend naast me. Roos ploft neer en richt zich dan naar mij toe. "Vertel me alles." Zei Roos toen, dus dat is wat ik deed, Ik vertelde haar alles.

**Het einde was slecht... ik weet het, maar ik wist niet hoe ik het anders moest afsluiten dus ik laat het maar gewoon zo. Serieus, ik had dit echt niet verwacht, hahaha. Ik weet nooit van tevoren wat ik ga schrijven en dit kwam er zomaar opeens uit. Zeg maar wat je ervan vindt ;) en vertel me zoals gewoonlijk tips, tops, theorieën enzovoort.  
xxx 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. Deze update duurde wel heel lang, maar ik heb het ook best wel druk gehad en ik had en heb eigenlijk nog steeds een mega schrijversblok, Dus vergeef me! Misschien is het hoofdstuk niet heel geweldig maar zoals ik al zei, the writersblock is haunting me... O_o  
Dus wees aardig, oké? ;)**

**Hier is dan het beloofde hoofdstuk:**

"Nog eens!" Roept roos terwijl ik wat watersturingstechnieken laat zien. Ze komt naar me toe lopen. "Sorry Em, het is soms gewoon zo moeilijk om te geloven. Soms denk ik dat ik alles heb gedroomd." "Maakt niet uit Rosie, ik laat het zo vaak aan je zien als je maar wilt." "Oké!" Zegt Roos. "Maar uh... Em?" "Ja?" "Waarom stuur je wel vuur en water, maar geen aarde? Aarde komt toch na water?" "Ik denk niet dat het een groot verschil maakt." Mompel ik. "Maar misschien gaat daarom je vuursturing niet zo goed, misschien moet je gewoon eerst aarde leren!" Roept Roos enthousiast. "Misschien." Antwoord ik. "Misschien ook niet, maar zie jij hier ergens een aarde meester? Ik leerde al vrij snel water en vuur maar dat komt omdat het gewoon naar me toe kwam. Van mijn aarde sturing heb ik nog niks gemerkt." Roos zegt even niks maar mompelt dan iets. "Wat?" "Dan zoeken we toch een aarde meester?" "Als je er een vindt, zeg het maar. Maar tot nu toe ben ik er nog geen een tegen gekomen." "Oh ja sorry, ik was even vergeten van…. Die opruimers en zo." "Het is oké." "Em?" "Ja Rosie?" "Mag ik een keer kijken als je gaat trainen." "Oke." Antwoord ik. "Nu?" "Nee, sorry Roos. Ik moet nog even bijkomen van…. Het ongeluk met het vuursturen." Roos kijkt me teleurgesteld aan. "Oké dan." Dan gaat ze stilletjes zitten. Ik loop naar haar toe en ga naast haar zitten. Ik haal twee appels uit mijn tas en geef er een daarvan aan Roos. "Weet je Em." "Hm?" "Als je nu niet aan je sturing wilt werken waarom ga je niet lichamelijk trainen?" "Dat is nog niet eens zo'n slecht idee." "Zal ik mee trainen? Bij mij moeten er toch wat kilo's af." Ik staar met open mond naar Roos. Roos is alles behalve dik, ze zag er soms juist bijna breekbaar uit. "Nope, jij mag niet mee sporten." Zeg ik tegen Roos. "Je bent al dun genoeg gekkie." Roos kijkt me vragend aan. "Ik meen het, wordt niet dunner. Je krijgt nog eens een eetstoornis." "Jij kan niks over mij zeggen." Zegt Roos koppig. "En wat nou als ik… chocola bij heb?" Ik haal mijn chocolade reep uit mijn tas en zwaai het voor het gezicht van Roos. "Fuck you." Zegt Roos lacherig terwijl ze de reep uit mijn handen grijpt en hem uitpakt. Ze breekt er twee stukken van af. Samen eten we rustig de chocola op terwijl we in stilte onderuit zakken tegen een dikke boom ergens in het bos. We waren niet op de plek, maar het leek erop. Al was het niet geschikt voor training. Er liep wel een klein ondiep riviertje, maar deze was te klein om in te trainen. Roos en ik lopen al een paar uur door het bos op zoek naar een geschikte trainingsplek, maar het lijkt wel alsof die nergens te vinden is. Blijkbaar heb ik de beste trainingsplek verwoest. Het deed nog steeds pijn om eraan te denken, maar de pijn werd dragelijker. Dit kwam vooral omdat Roos en Brian de laatste tijd zo aardig voor me waren. Ook al wist Brian natuurlijk niet wat er echt was gebeurt maar hij wist dat ik ergens mij zat, dus de laatste tijd werden zijn opmerkingen aardiger, of in ieder geval, minder irritant. "Em?" ik draai mijn hoofd richting Roos die nu rechtop staat. "Wat?" "Zullen we naar huis gaan, we kijken morgen wel verder." "Oké" antwoord ik.

Eenmaal thuis luisteren Roos en ik nog wat muziek en dan gaat ze naar huis. Ik ga op mijn bed liggen en kijk naar Natsu's foto. Dan vallen mijn ogen op een boekje wat ik er blijkbaar naast heb gelegd. Ik pak het vast en blader erdoorheen, het was het boek over de geestenwereld. Ik was daar al een tijd niet meer geweest, ik vroeg me af hoe dat kwam. Misschien heeft Chikuyo niks te vertellen? Ja dat is het vast. Ik leg het boekje terug en probeer de gedachtes over de geestenwereld uit mijn gedachte te bannen maar ik kon het rare gevoel in mijn buik niet negeren. Ik zucht en sta op vanuit mijn bed. Ik besloot om naar beneden te gaan ik liep de keuken in waar ik mam niet zag. "Hey, mam?! Wanneer begin je met het eten?" Geen antwoord. Ik loop door de woonkamer en dan door de gang waar mama niet was. "Mam?" Opeens raak ik in paniek. "Mama?!" Schreeuw ik terwijl ik de trap op ren. Ik doe alle deuren open en doorzoek alle kamers maar nergens was mijn moeder te bekennen? Ik ren weer naar beneden en loop snel richting de deur, maar voordat ik bij de deur was vloog deze al open. "Hey Ember, wil je even helpen met... Ember wat is er mis? Je ziet zo bleek." Ik staar naar mijn moeder die nu op mij af komt lopen. Ik snel naar haar toe en sla mijn armen om haar heen. "Ember?" "Ik ben gewoon blij dat je veilig bent." Zucht ik. Ik vraag er af wat er mis met me is... Ik laat haar los en geef haar een klein lachje, mama staart me nog steeds raar aan als ik naar de boodschappen tassen loop die bij de deur achtergelaten zijn. Ik pak ze op en loop ermee naar de keuken. Ik voel dat mama naar me staat te kijken. "Schatje, ben je oké?" Vraagt mama "uhu." "Weet je het zeker?" Vraagt ze terwijl ze naast me komt staan. Ik zet het pak melk neer wat ik in de koelkast wilde doen en staar ernaar. "Ik ben gewoon... Gestrest, denk ik." Mama pakt mijn hand vast en geeft mij een klein lachje. Daarna geeft ze me een aai over mijn haren en begint te helpen met de spullen opruimen. Toen we klaar waren maakte we samen eten. Ik wist dat ik zonder reden onbezorgd was maar toch had ik de drang om mijn moeder in de gaten te houden. Ik wist niet waar die zorgen precies vandaan kwamen en waarom ik zo gestrest was, maar het moest toch iets betekenen? Ik wist niet wat het betekende maar ik moest dit in de gaten houden. Het was stil in de keuken, het enigste wat je kon horen was het geluid van het koken. Gelukkig was toen het eren klaar en gingen we samen aan tafel zitten. We praten wat over koetjes en kalfjes tot we klaar waren. Ik ging naar mijn kamer maar liet de deur open. Ik begon nog wat door mijn boeken te bladeren en ging daarna naar de badkamer ik douchte warm waar ik later spijt van kreeg. Mijn huid werd rood en mijn littekens meer zichtbaar. Ik zucht terwijl ik naar de littekens op mijn handen en onderarmen keek. Ik pak wat zeep en maak veel schuim waarmee ik vervolgens mijn lichaam en vooral mijn handen bedek. Ik voel me wat duizelig door de warmte en sluit mijn ogen terwijl ik met mijn rug tegen de muur leun. Opeens verdwijnt het zwart en zie ik een beeld, eerst is het onscherp maar daarna wordt het steeds scherper en scherper. Is dat Chikuyo? De man rijkt zijn hand naar me uit en komt dichterbij. Ik zag nu dat het Chikuyo was maar toen stopte het beeld en mijn ogen schoten open. Ik staar naar mijn handen waar opeens veel meer stoom vanaf kwam dan de rest van de douche. Ik was blijkbaar onbewust aan het vuursturen maar waarom? Ik sluit mijn ogen en concentreer me op de hitte in mijn handen en laat deze langzaam wegvloeien. Daarna bleef ik nog een tijdje in de douche staan waarna ik deze uit deed en eruit ging. Ik deed mijn pyjama aan en liep nog even naar beneden. Ik bleef even bij mama op de bank zitten en gaf haar daarna een kus waarna ik naar boven ging. Ik zat nog een tijdje op bed en staarde voor me uit, ik dacht na. Over mijn beste vriendin roos, en dat ze nu mijn geheim weet. Over mijn rare gevoelens vanmiddag, die over mama en was er mis met ik en de geestenwereld? Ik dacht een lange tijd na maar toen ik realiseerde dat er geen antwoord ging komen besloot alle gedachtes te laten varen en te gaan slapen. Ik trek me deken over me heen en net zoals eerder wist ik de gedachtes weg te bannen maar een raar gevoel bleef in mijn buik hangen. Ik leg mijn handen op mijn buik in de hoop dat dat het gevoel op een of andere manier zou verdwijnen wat her jammer genoeg niet deed. Ik besloot het te accepteren en sloot mijn ogen terwijl ik in een onrustige slaap viel.

**Het kan zijn dat er veel rare zinnen en spelfouten in staan, zeg het me dan maar. Ik typte dit terwijl ik op de bank tv lag te kijken met mijn zieke beste vriendin en haar zus, dus ik was een beetje afgeleid. Dus zeg het maar als je iets echt heel raars tegenkomt ;)**

**Xxx **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, iedereen.**

**Ik ga proberen dit hoofdstuk beter te maken dan het vorige want die was niet al te best... ik denk dat dat kwam door mijn schrijversblock dus ik hoop dat het deze keer beter gaat... we zullen het zien..**

**Hier is ie dan. Hoofdstuk 20:**

De lucht was vochtig en er hing mist in de lucht. Ondanks de koude rillingen die de ochtendlucht veroorzaakten bleef ik doorstappen. Ik moest en zal een nieuwe trainingsplek zoeken. Ik liep nu al een uur door het bos, maar ik geef niet op! Ik heb de hele dag de tijd. Na een kwartier door te stappen besluit ik even uit te rusten. Ik leun tegen de boom aan en haal mijn flesje cola uit mijn tas. De cola was koud geworden door de ochtend lucht en bezorgde mij nog meer kippenvel dan ik al had, maar ik dronk het toch op. Ik neem nog een paar slokken, draai de dan de dop erop en loop verder. Ik staar naar de alsmaar doorgaande bomen terwijl mijn hoofd leeg wordt. Ik denk niet meer echt aan iets terwijl ik door het bos loop. Na een lange tijd word ik afgeleid door vreemde geluiden. Het maakte me nieuwsgierig. Ik sluip op het geluid af tussen de bomen door. Hoe meer ik dichterbij kom, hoe meer ik een figuur begin te herkennen, al kon ik nog niet goed uitmaken wat het was door het tegenlicht van de zon. Maar steeds worden meer dingen duidelijk. Het was een persoon en die persoon was op een open plek. Het was een groot veld met lange grassprieten of andere planten. De persoon maakte bewegingen, bewegingen die niet echt logisch waren. Dus ik besloot om dichterbij te gaan om te zien wat de persoon deed en toen ik dat deed viel mijn mond open. Het was een jongen en hij oefende met twee lange zwaarden die aan het einde een beetje krom waren. (zie foto) Hij beeweegde zo soepel dat het bijna leek alsof hij aan het dansen was. Ik staarde naar zijn draaiende bewegingen terwijl hij door het lange gras bewoog alsof hij me hypnotiseerde. Er was iets aan deze jongen waar door ik mijn ogen niet van hem af kon houden. Opeens stopte hij, vol verbazing keek ik terwijl hij stil stond in het midden van het veld, als de wind zijn kleding en het gras niet bewoog zou ik denken dat ik naar een foto keek. Opeens bewoog hij mijn kant op, voordat hij mij kon zien schoot ik achter een boom. Ik sloeg mijn hand voor mijn mond zodat hij mijn zware adem niet zou horen. Na een tijdje keek ik voorzichtig om de boom heen. Ik zucht van oplossing als ik zie dat de jongen al weer zijn rug naar mij toe heeft gekeerd en wegloopt. Hij verdwijnt aan de andere kant van de plek tussen de bomen. Ik sta nog steeds versteend op mijn plek en staar naar de bomen waar de jongen achter is verdwenen. Zijn zwaardkunsten waren zo getalenteerd dat ik er stil van was geworden, maar wie doet dat nog in deze tijd... Ik kom vol verwarring weer in beweging en loop de plek op. Ik ga in het midden staan en kijk naar de kort gesneden grassprieten. Dan ga ik in kleermakerszit op de grond zitten. Het was een ultieme verstopplek aangezien het gras nu hoger was dan mijn hoofd. Ik doe mijn tas af en zet deze naast mij neer. Langzaam komt de zon hoger te staan en bereikt deze mijn huid. Ik sluit mijn ogen en laat me verwarmen terwijl ik de frisse lucht inadem. Deze plek was ontspannend. Als je zou denken aan zwaardvechten zie ik iets heel anders voor me, dan iemand zo in balans op zo'n rustige, vredige plek. Ik vroeg me af of ik nog een kans kreeg om het te zien... Ik hoopte het.  
Ik wist niet hoe lang ik nog daar in het veld had gelegen, maar na een lange tijd stond ik op en pakte ik mijn tas. Ik liep terug naar waar ik vandaan was gekomen, ik keek nog een keer achterom naar de het mooie veld. Daarna liep ik weg. Op dit moment was ik heel dankbaar voor mijn goede richtingsgevoel, dan wist ik hoe ik later terug kon komen op die mooie plek.  
Toen ik door het bos liep, merkte ik op dat ik niet meer zo gespannen doorliep maar dat ik me juist best ontspannen voelde.  
Ik liep nog een lange tijd door het bos tot mijn maag begon te rommelen. Ik vertrouwde op mijn richtingsgevoel en liep naar de grote weg toe, die ik na ongeveer een kwartier bereikte. Ik volgde de weg naar de winkels en kocht daar een broodje. Ik at deze op terwijl ik naar huis liep.  
Eenmaal thuis ging ik gelijk naar mijn kamer. Ik ging voor mijn raam staan en keek naar buiten. Het bod was groot, er moest toch ergens een goede trainingsplek zijn? Ik draai me om en loop naar mijn bed toe waar ik op ga liggen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en laat de scène van vanmiddag nog eens voor me afspelen. Een klein lachje vormt op mijn gezicht als ik eraan terug denk. Ik vraag me af wie die jongen is. Hij leek me niet veel ouder dan ik, maar ik had het natuurlijk niet zo heel goed kunnen zien aangezien de afstand tussen de jongen en ik nogal groot was. Misschien als ik hem nog eens zie kan ik op hem afstappen. Mijn gedachtes worden afgeleid door mijn ringtone. Ik open mijn ogen en haal mijn telefoon uit mijn broekzak, op de display stond Roos. Ik druk op het knopje en breng de mobiel naar mijn oor. "Hey Rosie." 'Em! Kan ik langskomen? Ik verveel me.' "Oké is goed." Antwoord ik. 'Oké, ik kom er aan! Tot zo!' "Tot zo!" Ik hing op en besloot in een tijdschrift te bladeren tot Roos er was. Toen ik op de helft was vloog mijn deur open en kwam Roos met een rood hoofd de deur binnen. Ze kwam hijgend bij me op bed liggen terwijl ik haar verbaasd aankijk. "Ik heb me kapot gefiets!" Hijgt Roos. Ik grinnik om haar rode hoofd waardoor ze me boos probeert aan te kijken, wat nogal mislukte. Dan schieten we samen in de lach. "Ah, Em… mijn weekend is zo saai. Er gebeurt niks spannends. Laten we iets leuks gaan doen!" "Zoals wat?" Vraag ik. "Weet ik veel... Ik heb nu niet echt inspiratie." "Zullen we koekjes bakken? Dan kunnen we er morgen ook wat mee naar school nemen." Roos springt van het bed af en begint in haar handen te klappen en tegelijkertijd te springen. Dan gaat ze stil staan en kijkt me bloedserieus aan. "Ember, heb ik je wel eens verteld dat je echt een genius bent?" Ik grinnik. "Kom, laten we naar de keuken staan. Mama heeft daar nog wel een paar goede recepten liggen."

Een half uur later sta ik beslag te kloppen terwijl Roos de volgende stap bestudeert. We zingen samen mee met de radio, al klonk dat misschien niet al te best. Het is niet dat ik niet kan zingen, in tegendeel, maar met Roos erbij hield ik het nog geen minuut vol om dit serieus te doen. Ik zet de kom even neer en kijk naar het beslag, opeens begint deze wat wazig te worden. Ik knipper mijn ogen in de hoop dat het weg gaat, wat jammer genoeg niet gebeurt. Ember... Hoor ik iemand fluister, nee wacht, niet zomaar iemand. "Chikuyo?" Vraag ik hardop. "Zei je wat em?" Vraagt Roos. "Uh nee, ik zei niks." In de verte hoor ik nog eens de stem van Roos maar ik lijk er niet op te kunnen focussen. Opeens zie ik beelden door mijn hoofd flitsen, maar ze gaan te snel op te zien wat het is. Dan komen er stemmen bij, eerst alleen Chikuyo, dan stemmen van bekenden en onbekenden. Ik grijp mijn hoofd vast, maar dit zorgde dat ik geen steun meer had van de keukentafel waardoor ik op de grond zakte. "Stop." Zei ik, in de hoop dat wie of wat dit ook zou veroorzaken er mee zou stoppen. "Stop, alsjeblieft." Zei ik iets harder, maar het werkte. Het werkte zelf in de omgekeerde richting. De beelden werden feller en sneller en de stemmen harder en harder, tot ik mezelf niet meer kon horen jammeren. "STOOOOOP!" Hoor ik mezelf gillen. De stemmen stoppen maar ik hoor mijn eigen schreeuw nog nagalmen. Even denk ik dat ik mijn ogen dicht heb, aangezien alles om me heen zwart is, maar dan besef ik me dat dit niet het geval is. Ik staar naar de zwarte ruimte om me heen, ondanks dat ik het gevoel had dat het pikke donker was kon ik mijn eigen handen en voeten prima zien. Het leek wel alsof ik in het niets was. Opeens heb ik het idee dat ik dingen begin te horen, vogels? Het ruisen van water? De wind? Hoe harder de geluiden werden hoe meer het niets leek te verdwijnen, het werd lichter. Opeens ging het veel sneller en voor ik het wist stond ik midden in de geestenwereld. Ik staar om me heen. Na een tijdje voel ik iemands aanwezigheid. Ik draai me om en zie Chikuyo staan. Hij komt op me aflopen en pakt me bij mijn schouders vast. "Ember… je had jezelf weer afgesloten. Je had toch moeten weten dat dat niet goed voor je is? Ook al hing het mis met je vuursturing, dat betekent niet het einde, dus sluit je niet af." "I-ik had het niet door." Zeg ik verbaast. Chikuyo geeft mij een klein lachje, maar wordt dan opeens serieus. "Ember, focus je even niet meer zo op het element vuur, laat dat en je problemen rusten en zorg dat je deze connectie met de geestenwereld niet nog eens verliest. Ga dan door met je teaining, probeer een aardemeester te vinden en als je dat niet lukt train dan nog meer met je watersturing en de rest van je lichaam want er komt iets aan Ember. Ik kan het voelen, ik komt iets deze kant op, iets kwaads en je moet daarop voorbereid zijn." "I-iets kwaads?" Vraag ik verward. Chikuyo knikt. Jij kan het ook voelen, wacht." Hij pakt mijn handen vast en sluit zijn ogen. "Sluit je ogen." Dus ik volgde hem en sloot ook mijn ogen. "Concentreer je nu goed op wat je voelt." Een frons kwam tussen mijn wenkbrauwen terwijl ik me concentreerde, en het klopt, ik kon het voelde. Het voelde als een stilte voor de storm, alsof er iets ergs ging gebeuren. Ik opende bezorgd mijn ogen en keek in de groenkleurige tegenover mij met dezelfde uitdrukking. "Voelde je het?" Ik knikte. "Zorg dat je sterk bent als het zo ver is Ember." Ik knikte nog eens. Chikuyo geeft mij een verdrietig lachje. "Ga nu terug Ember." Hij sluit zijn ogen en ik doe hem na. Als ik ze open is eerst mijn zicht wazig. Dan wordt deze scherper. Ik zie een wit plafon en roos boven mij. Roos haar ogen zijn groot en vol tranen. "Je bent oké!" Schreeuwt ze uit terwijl ze haar armen om me heen slaat. Ik laat mijn armen ook om haar heen gaan en sluit mijn ogen. "Ja." Zucht ik. "Ik ben oké..."

**Tell me what you think! Ik vond het persoonlijk beter dan het vorige hoofdstuk dus ik hoop jullie ook. Vertel me zoals gewoonlijk je tips, tops, theorieën enzovoorts.**

**Xx **


	21. Chapter 21

Ik jogde door het bos, mijn hart bonsde in mijn borstkast, maar ik besloot door te gaan. Als ik nu niet mijn sturing kon oefenen trainde ik maar de rest van mijn lichaam tot ik het weer kon. Zonder dat ik het merkte, kwam ik op een plek uit die ik herkende. Het was de plek waar ik de mysterieuze jongen zag. Tot mijn teleurstelling was hij er niet. Ik jog rustig naar het midden van het veld en ga zitten. Als ik zit pak ik een boek uit mijn tas. Het ging over de zonkrijgers. Ik las wat in het boek en bekeek de plaatsjes van de Azteek achtige mensen. Ook stonden er dingen over draken. Draken zijn de eerste vuurstuurders. Als iemand mij kon helpen waren zij het wel, maar ik denk niet dat draken nog bestaan. Ik zucht en lees nog wat over bepaalde technieken en over de zon. Ik las nog meer boeken over vuursturing, ik hoopte dat ik daarmee de mijne kon fixen, maar tot nu toe heb ik nog niks zinnige gevonden. Ik staar naar nog wat plaatjes, maar dan schiet mijn hoofd omhoog als ik hoor dat iemand door het veld loopt. Zal ik opstaan? Of zal ik stiekem wegsluipen? Ik twijfelde nog een tijdje maar toen het geluid steeds dichterbij kwam besloot ik op te staan. Ik keek voor me uit en ik zag niemand. Toen draaide ik me langzaam om terwijl ik naar mijn voeten keek. Dan zie ik dat er twee voeten tegenover mij staan. Mijn hart begint sneller te kloppen en langzaam gaan mijn ogen via de voeten naar boven. Ik zie de zwarte losse broek, het onbedekte, gespierde torso waar een zwarte band overheen liep en dan zijn gezicht, met felblauwe ogen en omringt door zwart haar. "Ember? Wat doe jij nou hier?" Vraagt hij. "Dat kan ik net zo goed aan jou vragen, Ethan." Dan zie ik aan de rechterkant van zijn rug twee rode dingen uitkomen, toen ik beter keek besefte ik dat het handvaten waren. Toen viel alles op zijn plek. Ethan is de jongen van gisteren. Mijn mond viel open. "Uh Ember?" Hij klopt op mijn voorhoofd. "Iemand thuis?" Ik trok zijn hand weg en keek hem enthousiast aan. "Wil je me het leren?!" Ethan keek me verbaasd aan. "Om te vechten?" Vraagt hij onzeker. Ik knik. "Waarom zou een meisje als jij willen vechten?." Vroeg hij mij. "Waarom ben jij begonnen met vechten?" "Beantwoord een vraag niet met een vraag." "Ontloop mijn vraag niet." Zei ik toen. "Jij deed dat eerst!" We kijken elkaar aan voor een lange tijd en dan schieten we alle twee in de lach. "Om de mensen van wie ik hou te kunnen beschermen, om de mensen terug te halen waarbij ik dat niet kon doen en misschien ook wel een beetje voor wraak, hoe slecht dat dan ook is." Zegt Ethan opeens. Ik kijk naar zijn serieuze blik. "Dat is mijn reden, wat is de jouwe?" "Het is ongeveer hetzelfde als de jouwe." Zeg ik dan. Hij kijkt me verbaasd aan, maar vraagt niet verder. "Dus Ember, hoe weet je eigenlijk dat ik train?" "Ik zag je gisteren." "Dan heb je nog niet eens een tiende gezien van wat ik kan." "Nou niet arrogant gaan worden hè?" Hij grinnikt. "Dus vertel, wat kan je dan nog meer?" Vraag ik nu nieuwsgierig. "Boogschieten, messen werpen, met een mes of zwaar vechten, met kromzwaarden vechten (denk aan die van Jet uit ATLA) , met tweelingzwaarden vechten, boksen, kickboksen, karate, kung fu.." "Is er ook iets wat je niet kan?!" Vraag ik met open mond. "Met een pistool schieten is niet echt mijn sterkste kant." Zegt hij bedenkelijk. "Hoe is het mogelijk dat je dit allemaal kan?!" Hij geeft mij een klein lachje. "Ik train al zo lang ik me kan herinneren. Het talent zit in de familie dus ik leerde de dingen veel sneller dan de meesten mensen zouden doen." "Leer het me!" "Alles?" Ik knik. "Heb je net geluisterd naar wat ik zei, dit gaat veel jaren kosten." "Leer me dan de basis." Ethan kijkt me bedenkelijk aan. "Het zal veel tijd kosten... Maar oké, ik heb toch iemand nodig om mee te sparren." "Ja?" "Ja." Zegt hij met een lach. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. "Dankje, dankje, dankje!" Dan besef ik me dat ik een jongen zonder shirt aan aan het knuffelen was. Ik doe een stap naar achteren met een rood hoofd. "Wanneer beginnen we?" Vraag ik dan. "Morgen, dan is het toch weekend. Ik zal dan wat spullen meenemen." "Oké." We kijken elkaar aan zonder iets te zeggen. "Uhm, ik ga dan maar weer..." "Ja, tot morgen Ember." "Tot morgen." Ik doe wat stappen naar achteren en zwaai dan. Dan draai ik me helemaal om en ren ik het bos weer in. Wie had gedacht dat de jongen Ethan was? Niet te geloven! Ik was zo in gedachten dat ik het niet merkte toen ik struikelde. Languit lag ik op de grond. Ik kreun zachtjes en draai dan om zodat ik niet mee met mijn gezicht op de grond lag. Langzaam kom in overheid. Ik kijk naar mijn knieën die nu open waren. Voor de rest had ik nog wat schrammen op mijn armen en een kleine op mijn wang. Ik beweeg mijn hand door de lucht en verzamel wat water. Even heb ik het idee dat er iemand naar mij kijkt. Ik kijk rond maar ik zie niemand, ik zal het wel ingebeeld hebben. Ik breng mijn handen naar de beschadigde plekken en begin deze te helen. Na een paar minuten was ik al klaar. Ik kijk goedkeurend naar mijn knieën en sta op. Ze deden nog wel een beetje pijn maar het was niks vergeleken met eerst. Ik loop in een rustig tempo naar huis, aangezien ik niet nog eens wilde struikelen.  
Eenmaal thuis nam ik een douche. Het was al laat in de middag en mama moest vandaag laat werken dus ik besloot zelf wat te eten te maken. Ik kijk in de koelkast waar tot mijn schrik niks meer te eten in zit. Ik zucht diep. Ik loop naar mijn kamer, ruil mijn trui en jogging broek in voor een simpel zwart jurkje, pak dan mijn portemonnee en loop naar beneden. Beneden pak ik mama's fietssleutel, aangezien ik zelf geen fiets had. Ik loop naar de garage en pakte mama's fiets eruit. Ik fietste hard door terwijl ik luisterde naar mijn eigen hartslag en gehijg. Ik was er sneller dan verwacht. Ik zette mijn fiets tegen de winkel aan en liep naar binnen. Ik liep naar de goede afdeling en haalde daar een pizza salami. Ik liep door naar de kassa en rekende af. Eenmaal buiten hing ik het plastic tasje aan het stuur van mama's fiets. Weer had ik het idee dat iemand naar me keek, maar ik kon het niet checken. Alles om me heen was nogal donker en de verlichting in Askiere was nou niet echt geweldig. Ik doe het licht van de fietslamp aan en stap op. Ik begon langzaam, maar ik gong steeds sneller. Ik voelde me opgejaagd. Mijn hart bonsde door heel mijn lichaam en ik keek meerdere keren achterom, maar ik kon niks raars ontdekken. Toch blijf ik met volle vaart fietsen. Eenmaal thuis reed ik de fiets in de garage en daarna rende ik naar binnen met het tasje in mijn handen. Ik doe de deur op slot en blijf verwijfd en hijgend in de gang staan. Waarom voelde ik me zo raar en opgefokt? Het is gewoon mijn verbeelding! Ja, het is mijn verbeelding. Ik loop naar de keuken en doe de pizza in de oven. Ik loop daarna naar de bank en ga erop zitten, ik zet de tv aan en kijk een of andere talentenshow terwijl ik wacht op mijn eten. Een paar slechte audities en een reclameblok verser hoorde ik het piepje van de oven waardoor ik wist dat de pizza klaar was. Ik haalde deze uit en at hem op op de bank. Ik keek naar de tv maar mijn gedachtes waren ergens anders. Ik dacht eerst aan wat ik voelde toen ik naar huis reed en in het bos was maar bande deze gedachtes al snel weg met gedachtes aan Ethan en wat hij me morgen ging aanleren. Mij leken de tweelingzwaarden wel leuk maar waarschijnlijk kwam dat alleen maar omdat ik hem daarmee heb zien oefenen. Ik schrik op als ik mijn mobiel hoor gaan. Ik volg het geluid wat me brengt naar de keuken, ik kan me alleen niet herinneren dat ik hem daarheen neergelegd. Ik neem mijn mobiel op. "Met Ember." "Hey Em." Zegt Roos aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Heb je morgen tijd om af te spreken?" "Uhm... Nou, ik heb al iets te doen." "Wat dan?" Vraagt Roos nieuwsgierig. "Morgen moet ik helpen met het schoonmaken van het huis." Waarom loog ik? "Oh oké, nou je ik spreek je wel. Doei Em!" "Doei." Ik hing op. Ik staar naar mijn mobiel. Ik wist niet waarom ik loog maar mijn gevoel vertelde mij om dat te doen. Ik zucht geïrriteerd. Dan ruim ik de spullen op in de keuken en op de bank. Ik loop daarna naar mijn kamer. Ik poets mijn tanden en dan doe ik mijn pyjama aan. Ik surf nog een tijd op het internet terwijl ik muziek luister en dan op mijn bed ga liggen. Ik pak dan de foto van Natsu en ik. "Morgen kom ik een stap dichterbij. Ik zal je thuis brengen grote broer." Zeg ik met een lach op mijn gezicht. Ik klem de foto tussen mijn armen en mijn borst. Dan sluit ik mijn ogen en val ik in slaap met de geruststellende gedachte dat ik met elke training dichter hij Natsu's redding zal komen.

**Vertel me wat je ervan vindt en geef tips, tops en theorieën zoals gewoonlijk.  
Sorry, als er spelfouten in staan. Ik heb het niet meer overgelezen. What can i say? Im a lazy girl.**

**Lees ook mijn andere boeken:  
The other me: www . wattpad story/2133205-the-other-me  
Mijn leven als Tristan de Jong: www . wattpad story/1922671-mijn-leven-als-tristan-de-jong  
Wie ik ben: www . wattpad story/1924355-wie-ik-ben  
Spirited away 2: www . wattpad story/1851970-spirited-away-2 of www . fanfiction s/8379209/1/Spirited-away-II  
De wezen: www . wattpad story/1852127-de-wezen **

**je moet natuurlijk wel even de spaties weg halen.**

**Thanks voor het lezen. Xx 3**


End file.
